Aprendiendo a querernos
by Tomoya-san
Summary: Sus padres rompieron su compromiso. Akane aparentemente olvido a Ranma, y contrajo un nuevo compromiso, con un viejo amigo; Pero no todo se podría quedar así, ya que en la vida de Ranma, entraría alguien que poco a poco se gana el cariño del chico.
1. Aprendiendo a querernos

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La suave briza mecía las hojas de los árboles haciendo que una que otra cayera del frondoso follaje de estos.

Era verano, por lo que era más que refrescante esa fresca briza después del intenso calor que había brindado la cálida estación.

En el dojo se respiraba una cierta tranquilidad, cosa poco común puesto que en los últimos días las peleas entre Ranma y Akane simplemente habían empeorado, cualquier pretexto era usado a la hora de batallar hasta el grado de dejar prácticamente a todos artos de la situación.

Dada la situación que se vivía, no era de extrañar que los padres de ambos chicos hubieran decidido reunirlos con el único fin de poner un fin a la situación de los dos. Simplemente las cosas no podían seguir así por más tiempo.

Los prometidos se sentaron en su lugar habitual en el comedor, mientras que Soun y Genma lo hicieron frente a ellos, cada uno mirando de frente a su respectivo hijo e hija, por su parte, Nodoka se hallaba a uno de los laterales de la mesa contemplando de formal neutral las cosas mientras sostenía un taza tibia de té entre sus manos.

Un suspiro combinado por los ambos padres se hizo sonar por todo el cuarto. Acto seguido empezó a hablar la madre de Ranma.

—¿Supongo que se preguntan por qué los hemos reunido?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un momento a los ojos; el chico era el primero que tenía la intención de hablar pero fue silenciado por su padre ya que continúo la conversación que había comenzado.

—Últimamente las cosas entre ustedes dos han sido…difíciles, no dejan de gritarse el uno al otro, sus peleas han empeorado con el paso del tiempo…

—No sería así, si "alguien" tuviera un poco de buenos modales y supiera cómo tratar a una dama—Dijo Akane cortando el dialogo de Genma, trato de sonar indiferente aunque sin mucho resultado, era más que entendible hacia quien eran sus consignas.

—No sé, supongo que ese "alguien" sabe cómo tratar a una dama, aunque es una lástima que no haya ninguna cerca… ¿no crees Akane?—El chico de trenza se llevó las manos a la cabeza mostrando sin ningún tapujo su tranquileza.

—¡Mantén tu boca cerrada por una maldita vez Ranma!—El tono de fastidio fue más que evidente en la voz Genma. Era la primera vez que le habla de esa manera a él. El chico no fue el único sorprendido, la de pelo azulado también se apantallo por el corte de su venidera pelea.

Genma uso su dedo meñique para ajustar sus gafas y continuo—Esto no pude seguir así…los tres hemos hablado y hemos llegado a una conclusión.

La pareja de prometidos arquearon la ceja y se miraron el uno al otro completamente interesados a la posible solución que sus pazguatos padres habían creado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es?—Preguntaron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación, Soun tomo una bocanada de aire y prosiguió a mirar su hija de forma un tanto fría.

—Hemos decidido poner fin a su compromiso…creemos que su relación no tiene compostura, por más que intentamos unirlos los dos se empeñan en crear una barrera entre ustedes—El dolor y cansancio se notó bastante en las palabras del señor Tendo.

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua para ambos, la confusión se apodero de sus mentes impidiendo así la articulación de palabras para poder siquiera responder ante la decisión de sus familias.

Ambos querían gritar que eso no era posible, que ni siquiera se podía contemplar como opción, que querían seguir unidos a pesar de las pelas, pero el orgullo silencio aquellas palabras. Aquello simplemente era algo a que con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado.

Akane miro discretamente a su prometido, al menos no era la única que había tomado por sorpresa la noticia pues el chico de coleta tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Un gesto que no pudo apreciar ella fue el hecho que apretaba fuertemente por debajo de la mesa los puños.

Sonrió de medio lado sin tratar de ocultar la tristeza en su semblante, deseaba con todo sus ser que su prometido alzara la voz y se opusiera a la decisión de sus padres pero sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría, después de tantas peleas e insultos le quedo más que claro que no la quería, incluso llego a pensar ¿si tan siquiera le era de su agrado?

—Eso no es todo…—La voz de la madre de Ranma atrajo la atención de los jóvenes… ¿Acaso había más?

—Como ya no hay algo que una a nuestras familias más que lazo de la amistad…tanto Ranma, Genma y yo nos mudaremos de aquí.

Esto era lo máximo que podía soportar Akane, la chica se levantó silenciosamente de su asiento y salió de la habitación impidiendo que miraran las primeras lágrimas que se avecinaban.

El único sorprendido por la acción de ella fue Ranma el cual se debatía mentalmente si ir al consuelo de su prometida o era mejor dejar las cosas así y aceptar su partida.

Los dos padres se miraron satisfechos por la escena brindad por lo prometidos, ambos miraron a Nodoka la cual mantenía una reluciente sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro.

—No crees que te debes despedir de ella Ranma—Vocifero su madre. El chico salió detrás de ella pasando por completo de Nodoka la cual había hablado, tal vez es cierto que su relación con ella no tenía arreglo pero al menos trataría de hablar con ella para buscar quedar en buenos términos.

**Fin del prologo**


	2. ¿Esto es todo?

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 1****-¿Esto es todo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tomo bastante tiempo el dar con su paradero. Por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo, Akane estaba llorando una vez que se nos informó la ruptura de nuestro compromiso..**

**Ignoro si los demás lo notaron pero estoy seguro que por un momento note como unas lágrimas resbalan por sus rosadas mejillas. Aquella imagen me aterro al tiempo que me helaba la piel. Simplemente no soporto verla llorar.**

**Sé que tal vez no sea la persona indicada para poder decir eso pues normalmente soy yo quien provoca que sus ojos derramen las lágrimas, ya sea por mi enorme bocaza o simplemente mi mera estupidez.**

**En fin, todas esas veces que había llorado ella debo admitir sin la menor gracia que no faltaban los motivos por parte mía, ya sean por burlarme de sus obras culinarias, de su mal humor, de su torpeza. Simplemente no entendía por qué había llorado en esta ocasión pues realmente llegue a pensar que cuando nuestro compromiso llegara a su fin, ella saltaría de felicidad por haberse librado del "fenómeno" al que fue atada.**

**Tras contemplarla por un buen rato, con cautela me acerco tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al contacto de mis pies con el suelo...**

* * *

><p>Sin poder ocultar más el llanto, siento el húmedo contacto de las lágrimas que salen de los lagrimales ansiosas por desbordarse por mis mejillas y recorrer un corto trayecto hacia mis manos que yacían en los bordes de mis piernas.<p>

Resulta poco creíble como las cosas cambian sin el menor aviso, tomando así por completamente desprevenido a cualquiera.

No había pasado más que un par de meses desde nuestra llegada de China y por supuesto, como olvidarlo, el primer y último intento de boda con Ranma.

Recuerdo que a nuestra llegada a casa, prácticamente mi padre junto al señor Genma me abordaron sin la menor intención de dejarme descansar del más que ajetreado viaje al cual me había sometido. Se limitaron a contarme los planes que había maquilado a nuestra ausencia. Los preparativos para una "boda exprés" estaban más que listos; La tarta, el vestido, los invitados, arreglos florales e incluso el regalo de bodas, lo único que faltaba es que yo y Ranma diéramos el "sí" en medio de la ceremonia.

Aún recuerdo la enorme y grata sorpresa de mi padre al igual que el de Ranma una vez que accedí a formar parte de su locura. Después de todo lo que había pasado y vivido en las fosas de Jusenkyo, ya no tenía ninguna duda acerca de mis sentimientos sobre Ranma.

La ilusión de poder tener un futuro junto a su lado creció como nunca antes. Supongo que fue por eso que no dude a la hora de dar mi consentimiento a la boda, incluso me atrevo a decir que lo hice gustosa y ansiosa a la vez esperando la unión con mi prometido.

Desafortunadamente, nunca se me llego a imaginar cómo acabarían las cosas aquel día. Las cosas estuvieron lejos de salir bien.

Las expectativas que había hecho me habían dejado como una tonta soñadora, todavía recuerdo la estúpida sonrisa con la que me fui a la cama la noche anterior a la boda.

Lo que sin duda alguna me caló hondo fue el hecho que Ranma negara el haber dicho que me amaba momentos antes de contraer nupcias, pues aquel "te quiero" que escuche en medio de la muerte en China me dio la fuerza para seguir con esta locura.

Después, todo sucedió muy rápido, el persiguiendo a su padre por el agua del hombre ahogado dejándome así con palabra en la boca, yo siguiéndolo hasta al dojo que para mi sorpresa, ya era una batalla campal entre prometidas e interesados por el agua mágica del hombre ahogado, sencillamente todo fue un desastre.

Toda ilusión que llegara a tener respecto a Ranma desapareció. Mi mente llego a la conclusión que esas palabras que creí haber escuchado fueron un regalo de mi mente a la hora de mi casi muerte, o tal vez simplemente lo había dicho Ranma pero solo por remordimiento por no haberme salvado.

Las cosas posteriores a la boda no fueron nada sencillas, el acoso del trio de locas hacia mi prometido subió como la espuma, la poca amistad que llegue a tener con Ukyo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, oficialmente me había declarado la guerra.

Kuno tampoco se quedo atrás. Día tras día me abordaba recitando poseía al igual que me llenaba de un sinfín de regalos, a causa de eso mis peleas y los malentendidos con Ranma eran mucho más frecuentes.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando descubrí el secreto de Ryoga, que desafortunadamente me entere de las peores formas posibles que pude haberlo hecho. Me metí al baño con el despaborecido cerdito el cual una vez que entro al contacto con el agua caliente su fisionomía cambio dejando entrever a un chico bastante conocido para mí. Frente a mí se hallaba un maldito más de las fosas de Jusenkyo

Aquel día grite como nunca y por supuesto que deje de hablarle a Ranma por mucho tiempo.

Volviendo a la realidad, sin darme cuenta de cómo o cuando, Ranma había llegado a mi lado tomando asiento en uno de los columpios libres.

Una vez más se hace presente aquel silencio ensordecedor el cual hace su trabajo al ponerme más que incomoda.

Simplemente odio esto, odio sentirme así, tan frágil, tan indefensa, ¿Cuándo fue que cambie tanto? Más bien, ¿Tanto me había cambiado el? Me juro a mí misma que será la última vez que me ponga así por Ranma Saotome.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Por fin te encuentro.<strong>

— **¿Te enviaron a buscarme?**

—**Para nada, simplemente me preguntaba dónde estabas.**

—**Mmm…no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi Ranma.**

**Ella tuerce su boca lo suficiente como para simular una sonrisa, tal vez sea algo "lento" pero sabía que aquel gesto era una fachada. Si bien su indiferencia mostrada ante mi preocupación fue lo suficiente como para molestarme, consigo auto controlarme a mí mismo.**

—**Lo siento, supongo que es la costumbre…**

**Crispa su mirada, enarca una ceja para así ahora mostrar un gesto más animoso aunque a la vez colérico. **

—**¡Perdona por ser una molestia!**

—**¡No es lo que quiera decir! Yo solo…**

**Los dedos de mis manos empiezan a hacerse bolas acosta del jugueteo al que los sometía, estaba completamente bloqueado acerca de que más decir, sabía que al mínimo vocablo erróneo empezaría la riña. **

—**Lo siento—Susurra Akane—Creo que la noticia me dejo algo confundida…realmente no me lo esperaba.**

—**¿En-en serio? Llegue a pensar que estarías saltando de la alegría.**

**Suelta un risa un tanto sarcástica ante mi comentario.**

—**Pues para nada estoy saltando ¿Te molestaría que lo hiciera?**

—**No es que me importe.**

**Respondo casi de inmediato con una evasiva.**

—**Ya veo…**

**La oportunidad de poder aclarar las cosas se había esfumado como agua entre manos, aunque en realidad ¿Hay algo que arreglar? nosotros no tenemos una relación más allá del título que nos impusieron nuestros padres, no hay nada más que una amistad entre nosotros dos...**

—**¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Akane?**

* * *

><p>—¿Dijiste algo?<p>

—Sí… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ladeo la cabeza en dirección hacia él, observo sus movimientos, los gestos que hace con las manos. Asiento positivamente ante su pregunta anterior.

—¿Qué somos nosotros tu y yo? Quiero decir, realmente que somos.

Decir prometidos es ilógico considerando que hace unos momentos habían anulado nuestro compromiso, entonces… ¿Que éramos? realmente no sé si amigos se la respuesta más apropiada pero aun así soy lo suficientemente capaz para decirlo, aunque ciertamente con mucha inseguridad.

—Ya veo…

Murmura con cierto tono que no logro identificar.

—…Lo mejor será que volvamos a casa.

Sin decir más palabras comienza el camino a casa. Los dos no decimos nada más, el mantiene su mirada perdida en el cielo, probablemente en algún cuerpo celeste mientras que yo observo el suelo como si hubiera algo que requiriera la máxima de mi atención.

Es increíble que a pesar de estar tan cerca lo sienta a la vez tan lejos, supongo que este es el fin, aunque como lo he dicho antes ¿realmente hubo alguna vez algo? Me pregunto si todo fue meras ilusiones de una adolecente enamorada.

Recuerdo las palabras que me dije a mi misma acerca de Ranma. Sé que no será fácil pero me olvidare de él cueste lo que cueste.

**Notas finales de autor**

Hola, lamento la tardanza de este nuevo capítulo, la escuela me tuvo bastante ocupado este mes. Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Sihaya19, CrisSs-LunaBell y Fer, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y dejar sus review, espero que les siga gustando mi historia de hoy en adelante.

Si mucho más que decir, nos leemos en la siguiente entrega

**Tomoya-san**


	3. Nuevo comienzo

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 2****-Nuevo comienzo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Una semana después**_

—¡Ranma! ¿Empacaste todas tus cosas?—La madre del chico gritaba al pie de la escalera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fuera escuchado por él, el cual seguía guardando cosas a su más que agrandado equipaje.

Ya estaba en las ultimas de su trabajo, prácticamente todas sus pertenencias personales estaban guardadas en aquel par de maletas que yacían en el piso.

Una vez estando ahí, con un cuarto vacío cual contemplar, no pudo evitarlo, un sinfín de recuerdos se juntaron en su mente, no cabía duda que extrañaría este lugar, aquel sitio que durante algún tiempo llego llamar hogar.

Las cosas no fueron nada sencillas a lo largo de la semana pasada. Sus padres le informaron que en menos de una semana partirían de la casa de los Tendo a su nuevo hogar.

En pocas horas la noticia se esparció por toda Nerima por cortesía de Nabiki Tendo; Kuno fue el primero que llego al dojo para "celebrar" el rompimiento de su amada mientras vociferaba poesía de mal gusto a los mil vientos en ofrenda al amor que sentía por Akane, normalmente siempre era despachado por la peli-azul la cual siempre lo mandaba a volar al joven Tatewaki.

La siguiente en hacer acto de presencia fue Kodachi la cual llego en medio de sus habituales tormentas de pétalos de rosas negras celebrando así su victoria. Una vez que se presentó como la humilde novia frente a los padres del chico, no dudo en prestar su casa para el hospedaje de los Saotome el cual de no ser por Nodoka hubiera aceptado el padre de Ranma tentado por los placeres que les ofrecían la chica Tatewaki.

Con la llegada de Kodachi era más que obvio que vendrían el otro par. Una vez que hicieron acto de presencia, tanto Shampoo como Ukyo se ofrecieron como las nuevas y auténticas prometidas al igual que ofrecían sus respectivos hogares para el hospedaje de los Saotome.

Afortunadamente nunca llegaron a nada más que palabras pues siempre terminaban en una pelea a muerte por la custodia del afortunado de Ranma.

En fin, él no quería irse de ahí, en cierta manera se alegraba de poder convivir finalmente con su madre después de tanto tiempo de estar separada de ella, lo difícil era dejar atrás tantos recuerdos y personas a las que llego considerar parte de su familia.

Como olvidar a la cálida y carismática Kasumi, también estaba el alegre pero a la vez melodramático señor Tendo, la fría y calculadora…de acuerdo, Nabiki no era una de las personas que mas extrañaría, es más, estaba seguro que no la extrañaría en lo más mínimo.

Pero sin duda, habría a alguien que si extrañaría como nunca, Akane: mal humarada de carácter fuerte y agresiva como siempre aunque a la vez de lo más sencilla, cálida, noble y amable. Eran calificativos que sin duda jamás se atrevería a decir en voz alta.

La ahora nueva casa Saotome se encontraba en el distrito de Shibuya, un lugar algo relativamente lejos del dojo Tendo. Si bien la familia seguirá en la ciudad de Tokyo, lo concurrido de la ciudad, en especial el tránsito de su ahora nuevo distrito dificultaría mantener un contacto físico diario.

Tras un prolongado suspiro, acomodo sus maletas sobre el hombro y salió con paso firme del cuarto.

Ya abajo lo esperaban sus padres al pie de las escaleras mientras eran acompañados por toda la familia Tendo, bueno, casi todos puesto la que Akane se encontraba desaparecida.

Una vez que se acercó a sus padres, de la nada fue recibido con un balde de agua fría provocando el cambio de fisionomía en Ranma, segundos después ya contaba con la pequeña figura del maestro Happosai aferrada a sus exuberantes pechos.

—¡Buah! No te vayas Ranma…que va hacer de mi ¡Por que la vida es tan cruel con este pobre viejo…!

El maestro no desaprovecho la oportunidad al tener entre sus manos los atributos de la femenina Ranma, lo cual causo la absoluta repulsión por esas "caricias" de despedida.

No pasaron los segundos para que se quitara de encima al viejo mañoso con un solo golpe causando que lo dejara en un estado de inconsciencia absoluta. La cosa no se detuvo ahí pues con uso de todas sus fuerzas mando a volar al maestro magistralmente con una patada digna de un mariscal de campo.

—¡Aléjese de mi viejo asqueroso!—exclamo totalmente enfurecida mientras veía como Happosai se perdía en el cielo dibujando un destello.

Los presentes solo miraron la escena con una gota en la sien. Poco después empezaron las despedidas.

El señor Soun estallo en llanto acompañado de su gran amigo, totalmente ausentes a la escena, Nodoka y Kasumi se decían las últimas cosas antes de que los Saotome partieran.

—Supongo que es mejor que no retiremos—La madre de Ranma se libero de los brazos de la cálida Kasumi—Si nos quedamos más tiempo se nos hará tarde.

—¡Espero que nos visiten pronto!—Kasumi mostraba una de sus más grandes sonrisas, realmente extrañaría a toda la familia Saotome, para ella prácticamente eran como su familia.

—Recuerden que esta será siempre su casa.

—Lo sabemos querida—Con delicadeza, Nodoka levanto su mano derecha hasta posarla en una de las mejillas de Kasumi— ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de mis chicos! Hija, cuida muy bien a tu padre.

Ranma veía atentamente la despedida, el empezó a rebotar sus dedos en el borde de su brazo, aunque realmente no quisiera aceptarlo la verdad es que quería despedirse por lo menos de Akane.

El acto del chico no paso desapercibido por la audaz Nabiki.

—¿Qué pasa Ranma? Te querías despedir de mi hermanita—Por fin, Nabiki hablo a lo largo de la despedida—Lamento decirte que salió con sus amigas…—La castaña mostro su avariciosa sonrisa—Aunque por una pequeña cantidad te puedo decir donde está.

—¡Ni quien quiera saberlo!—Exclamo fingiendo indignes la femenina Ranma—Tomo su equipaje y salió del dojo.

Si dejar asuntos pendientes atrás, la familia Saotome partió del dojo Tendo sin demora alguna. El camino que emprendieron fue largo, tuvieron que caminar cerca de veinte minutos a la estación de Nerima, de ahí iniciaron el recorrido en metro pasando de estación en estación hasta que llegaron a su destino, la estación de Shibuya. De ahí bastaron alrededor de unos diez minutos a pie para que llegaran a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

El edificio no era muy viejo aunque tampoco nuevo, la pintura de la fachada aun se encontraba en buen estado reluciendo todavía ese naranja vivo con el que fue pintado.

Su apartamento se hallaba en el segundo piso, este no era muy grande a comparación de la residencia de los Tendo; tres recamaras, una sala, comedor y baño componían aquel lugar.

Ranma no demoro en escoger la habitación del fondo para tomarla mientras sus padres ocuparían la contigua a la suya solo quedando así una habitación por habitar.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Rééalmente esta no es… nuestra semana.<strong>

**El cansancio en la voz de Sayumi se hizo presente y con desgana tomo su respectiva copa para tomar más de aquel líquido embriagante que contenía.**

**Sus tres acompañantes la veían con ojos de asombro pues ante a ellas se encontraba completamente borracha su amiga. Aunque había otra chica que al igual que Sayumi estaba en las ultimas y no tardaría en mostrar los efectos del alcohol.**

—**A míí, me rechazo Takahashi a ti…mmm Akane nos diches que rompieron tu compromiso y ustedes doss…—La chica se llevó su dedo meñique al mentón—Mmm…supongo que solo están en plan de apoyo…**

**Se levanto de su asiento y se posiciono a un lado de la peli-azul la cual dio un respingo una vez que le pasaron un brazo por su hombro**

—**¡Túú también debesh de estar tan deprimida como yó…!**

**-¡Oyéé! Yo no estoy deprirmida—En un intento un tanto vago Akane se trato de liberar del abrazo que le estaba brindando su amiga pero cualquier esfuerzo le fue inútil.**

— **¡Yóó! Yo esstoy felííz de que…hip…de que…¿de qué esstaba felííz…?¡A síí! De que mi compromisho se deshiciera con ese… ¡idiotáá!—Pocos segundos después empezó a contestar el abrazo de su amiga mientras compartían sus dolores de amores.**

**Las otras dos chicas veían con escepticismo la escena pues por sus mentes jamás se les llegó a cruzar la idea que sus dos amigas terminarían así, en ese estado.**

**Yuka golpeo uno de los costados de Kiyomi y se acerco a su oído para susurrar en el**

—**Es increíble lo que unas piñas coladas pueden hacer…**

—**¿Tú crees?**

**Miro al par de chicas que tenía enfrente que para nada estaban bien.**

—**Me parece más increíble la poca tolerancia que tienen al alcohol—Respondió, mientras guiñaba su ojo izquierdo a su amiga.**

—**Lo bueno es que nosotros tomamos refresco solamente—Yuka tomo su vaso y tomo un trago de él—Mira que no quiero acabar como ellas dos…—Con su dedo anular apunto a Akane y Sayumi; las dos habían pasado de la tristeza a la alegría inmediata en un instante. Ambas se mecían en su lugar tomadas del hombro, riendo exageradamente y bebiendo más de sus bebidas que sostenían en sus manos libre.**

—**Creo que lo mejor es irnos a casa.**

**Tanto Kiyomi y Yuka tomaron sus pertenencias y se levantaron de su asiento provocando que Akane y su amiga que tenía prendida del cuello las miraran.**

—**¡¿Quéé ya se vááán…hip?!—Akane y Sayumi cuestionaron a sus amigas al unisonó al ver que sus acompañantes se levantaban de sus asientos.**

—**¿Cómo que se van? ¡Nos vamos las cuatro de aquí!**

—**¡Peróó si quííero ír a nádar!—Sayumi en su lugar empezó a imitar hábilmente considerando su estado los movimiento de un buzo en el mar.**

—**¡Óh! Yo también quííero hip…hace múúcho calorr aquí–Akane en ese instante se empezó a quitar su suéter que llevaba quedando solamente en blusa. Esto atrajo la mirada de la clientela masculina que pedían que a la chica le diera más golpes de calor tal vez eso causaría que se desprendiera de otra prenda…**

**Como pudieron, el cuarteto de chicas pagaran el importe por lo bebido y sirviendo como apoyo, ayudaron a las dos chicas ebrias a las afueras del local.**

—**¿Ya se van chicas?**

**Yuka miro por encima de su hombro al chico que recién las había abordado, de inmediato lo identifico pues era el hermano de una de sus amigas al igual que trabajaba en aquel restaurante bar.**

—**Sí—Respondió Kiyomi mientras paro su caminar y miro al chico de pelos castaños—Vamos a dejarlas a sus casas hermano.**

**Después de hacer un análisis completo al cuarteto de chicas considero que lo mejor era acompañarlas, cuatro chicas dos de ellas en claro estado de ebriedad, mientras caminaban por las calles mientras entraba la noche, realmente no sonaba muy buena idea que digamos.**

—**Déjenme acompañarlas.**

**Las chicas aceptaron gustosas la oferta, ellas estaban consientes en la situación en la que se encontraban, bueno solo un par de ellas pues las otras dos insistían con ir al mar para hacer de buzos.**

**Si bien ya nada las retenía como para que no pudieran irse a sus respectivos hogares, de la nada Akane empezó a portarse muy a su forma mostrándose cabezota pues insistía que podía irse a casa sola. Un hecho que los retraso más de lo que debería.**

**Tras discutir por unos momentos, se trazó un nuevo plan el cual consistía en que tanto Kiyomi y Yuka llevarían a Sayumi a su casa en taxi pues las dos vivan considerablemente cerca de ella. Akane sería acompañada por el hermano de Kiyo ya que era ella la que más cerca vivía.**

**Una vez que comenzaron el camino, el solo se limito a seguir el zigzagueante paso de Akane a lo largo de las calles la cual poco a poco el nivel de alcohol en su sangre estaba empezando a cobrar sus estragos en ella pues un nudo se forjo en su garganta anunciando así las náuseas al igual que el piso lo sentía cada vez más inestable.**

**A pesar de eso, ella fue completamente capaz de seguir su pasar y sorprendentemente había encontrado el camino a casa pues ya se hallaban a una calle del dojo Tendo**

**Ignorando el hecho que había sido acompañada entro como si nada dejando atrás al chico de nombre Haruto el cual decidió no molestar con tontas despedidas, solo se limitó a asegurarse que entrara a su casa. Una vez que Akane lo hizo el sonrió de medio lado y se puso en marcha para llegar a su hogar.**

* * *

><p>Parcialmente instalados en su nuevo hogar. Había llegado la hora para cenar por lo que estaban reunidos en aquel acogedor comedor.<p>

Totalmente entusiasmada Nodoka preguntaba un sinfín de veces que tal les parecía su nuevo hogar a su familia los cuales respondían entrecortadamente gracias a la velocidad con que comían.

—¡A mí me parece bien! Aunque será difícil entrenar… ¿no crees Ranma?—Vocifero Genma tras acabar su primera porción de arroz.

El hombre de turbante miro al chico de coleta que estaba a su lado, estaba completamente enajenado a la conversación pues encontraba más interesante el pescado en su plato.

Tras mirar a su hijo y al ver que no respondía, con toda su velocidad tomo el último pedazo de pescado de su plato, ahora si tenía toda la atención de Ranma.

—¡Papa!—Con su palillos intento recuperar su ultimo bocado aunque fue demasiado tarde. En un instante aquel trozo de pescado había desaparecido en la boca de su padre.

—¡Reffonde fuando fe flavo…!—Completamente enojado lanzo su puño en dirección al rostro de su progenitor el cual encesto en él un golpe directo.

—¡Ya Ranma! deja a tu padre—Comento amablemente Nodoka mientras empuño con cierta maña su Katana. El chico de inmediato acato las ordenes de su madre la cual sonrió gustosa por la obediencia mostrada.

El ritmo de la cena siguió su curso.

—Entonces no tienes ningún problema con la nueva casa hijo.

—Nop, es más grande que la anterior—Recordemos que la primera casa a la que hace referencia Ranma fue aquella que fue destruida en la disputa por la sortija de matrimonio que le había dado su madre para que se la regalara a Akane.

—Aunque no entiendo por estamos tan lejos de Nerima, me tendré que levantar más temprano para ir a la escuela—Finalizo mientras se saboreaba las puntas de sus palillos.

—¡Oh!—Nodoka cómicamente se llevó sus manos a sus rostro—¡Casi lo olvido! Te acabo de transferir a una escuela cerca de aquí…

En ese instante sus ojos se abrieron asemejando un par de platos brillantes.

—Furinkan te queda muy lejos, si haces todo el viaje hasta allá me preocupa que llegues con cansancio y bajes tu rendimiento…aunque no creo que se pude bajar más…

—¡Pero mama! No-no crees que exageras—Exclamo con más énfasis del que debería este Ranma, realmente no le hacía nada de gracia separarse tanto de Nerima y por su puesto la razón principal era Akane.

—¡No es necesario que me cambies…!

—No está en discusión esto hijo…lo siento pero no—Sentencio firmemente ante un derrotado Ranma—Si realmente quieres regresar a esa escuela demuéstrame que eres capaz sacando buenas calificaciones en esta nueva escuela.

El chico solo asintió secamente y sonrió de medio lado, era más que sabido que los estudios y él no se llevaban para nada.

**Notas finales de autor**

Pues aquí vengo dejando un nuevo capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado.

A causa de las vaciones de verano, me ha dado tiempo para seguir con mi historia. Espero que este tiempo me dé para subir unos tres capítulos en estas dos semanas aunque realmente no prometo nada.

Sihaya19, fer y rubysaotome muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio se lo agradezco.

Mmm que más, también muchas gracias a los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Tratare de traer el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible, mientras comenten que tal les pareció este.

Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega.

**Tomoya-san**


	4. Vacaciones de verano

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 3-Vacaciones de verano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Resulta bastante extraño tener que volver a armar un equipaje, considerando el hecho de que no hace más de una semana había acomodado mis pertenencias en mi nuevo cuarto tras tener que mudarme del dojo Tendo.

Se preguntaran el por qué estoy metiendo algunas prendas a la mochila de viaje, pues la respuesta es sencilla dado que iré de vacaciones juntos a mi familia y los Tendo.

Así es, nos volveríamos a reencontrar tras la mudanza de su casa. Realmente no se mucho acerca del tema, solo sé que al parecer Nabiki había conseguido una casa en la playa para poder pasar ahí nuestra última semana de verano. Ignoro el hecho de cómo consiguió aquella cabaña pero conociéndola no me sorprendería que detrás del "Alquiler" allá una obscura historia de extorción o algo por el estilo. Algo muy propio de ella.

En fin, debo decir que me alegra ir, siempre es agradable tener vacaciones dado lo que representan ellas, salir de lo cotidiano y así alejarse del ajetreo de la ciudad.

Esta semana que paso me dio mucho tiempo para poder pensar y decidir cosas respecto a mi vida. La primera conclusión a la que llegue es el dar por terminados mis otros "compromisos". Sin duda alguna era lo mejor dejar las cosas claras con aquel trio, la situación que estábamos manejando no era saludable ni para ellas al igual que para mí.

Aquella resolución no había sido la única, tras meditarlo una y otra vez, simplemente no estaba a gusto con como terminaron las cosas con Akane, las cosas terminaron tan inconclusas, solo queda decir que eso no era lo que quería. Así es, por fin había vencido mi orgullo para poder decir que es lo que realmente quiero, y eso es a ella misma.

Estaba más que decidido en decir abiertamente mis sentimientos hacia Akane sin importar las consecuencias. Aquel viaje era algo que no podía desaprovechar.

Aquel hormigueo en el estómago era testigo de lo que estaba por hacer.

Al salir de la habitación con equipaje en mano, en la sala ya se encontraban mis padres en la sala, al parecer verificaban que no faltara nada para el venidero viaje.

—¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas Ranma? —Pregunta relucientemente mi madre. Posteriormente afirmo positivamente.

—¡Bien! Es hora de irnos, deben de estar esperándonos en la estación.

Nos encamínanos directamente a la salida del departamento. Tras abrir aquella puerta de madera de roble noto también la de nuestra vecina se abre al mismo tiempo que la nuestra.

Su mirada penetrante es lo suficiente para despertar los nervios en mí. Enarca una ceja suya y posteriormente gira el rostro mostrando una increíble indiferencia hacia mi persona.

—¡Asuka-chan! —Lo brusco con lo que se mueve mi madre me obliga a hacerme a un lado. En un pestañar había alcanzado a nuestra vecina la cual dejo atrás la faceta fría para pasar a un semblante más alegre.

—¡Señora Nodoka! ¿Ya se va?

—¡Así es querida! me voy con mi familia de vacaciones.

—¡He! Qué envidia, ojala pudiera salir también…

Asuka Mashima, es el nombre de aquella chica. Su cabello es de un color negro, cuyo largo es capaz de llegar hasta sus hombros. Es un poca alta, aunque no lo suficiente para ganarme, mi altura es capaz de sacarle una "frente" de diferencia. Sus ojos son de color azul grisáceo, es delgada y pues básicamente es la descripción de ella.

En cuanto a su forma de ser, realmente no se mucho acerca de ella más que lo que he podido averiguar de boca de mi madre. Ella vive sola por algún motivo que en estos momentos no logro recordar, lo que si recuerdo es que tiene la misma edad que yo.

Asuka y mi madre congeniaron de forma inmediata pues tras conocerse al siguiente día de nuestra llegada me encontré con la sorpresa que había empezado a establecer contacto con nuestros vecinos de forma inmediata, más en específico con aquella chica que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

He tenido muy poco contacto con ella, incluso puedo jurar que me evita a toda costa. Sinceramente no puedo culparla tras el incidente que tuvimos hace un par de días.

Aun lo recuerdo todo perfectamente, aquel día llegaba de comprar unas cosas de la tienda por encargo de mi madre. Una vez que estuve frente a la entrada de mi nueva casa, la forma felina de Shampoo me sorprendió una vez que salto sobre mí, sobra decir la reacción que tome ante el contacto. Entre el forcejo por liberar mi rostro, el tamborileo de mis pies causo que azotara en la puerta la cual se abrió estrepitosamente.

Gracias a eso pude librarme de Shampoo pero para mi mala fortuna, la puerta con la que había chocado no había sido la de mi casa. No sabía muy bien que pasaba, solo fui consciente de la situación en la que estaba una vez que vi a cierta chica semidesnuda frente a mí con mirada incrédula. A pesar de que solamente tenía mi vista en ella sabía que no era mi casa. Aquella mujer solamente tapaba su desnudez con una ligera toalla la cual dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Ambos nos miramos completamente confundidos por la inusual situación que estábamos viviendo.

Justo en el momento en el cual empezaría a hablar soltando un discurso para explicar la situación, aquella maldosa toalla se resbalo por su tersa piel dejando así a aquella chica completamente desnuda frente a mí.

En un acto completamente guiado por mi instinto, mis ojos se posaron en los pechos de ella y sin siquiera poder evitarlo, lentamente la mirada empezó a bajar escaneándola así detalladamente.

Una vez que ella noto el rumbo de mi traviesa mirada, completamente avergonzada se tiro al suelo en busca de la toalla para poder cubrirse con ella. Después de eso, los recuerdos son bastantes nublosos, solamente esta aquel grito que hizo temblar por completo mi cuerpo. Supongo que los golpes que recibí de ella son los culpables de hacerme el olvidar de algunas cosas de aquel día.

No he tenido oportunidad para hablar con ella tras aquel incidente, he tratado de disculparme con ella por la intromisión a su apartamento pero hasta el día de hoy no he tenido mucho éxito que digamos.

Cada vez que intento abordarla, ella se limita a pasar completamente de mí, actúa como simplemente no existiera para ella. Sé que puedo merecer su actitud pero eso no quita que fuera un accidente y que ella sea una insensible por no comprender mi postura.

Tras despedirnos de Asuka nos ponemos en marcha para salir de la unidad habitacional.

— ¡Hey!—Aquella chica hablo tras mis espaldas. Preguntándome si su llamado era para mí, giro sobre mi eje para quedar así frente a ella.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?—Hablo en tono bajo, aun así fui capaz de entender sus vocablos.

—Claro…

—Solo quería decirte que no te preocuparas—Tardo en decir aquella palabras—Comprendo que tienes una fobia por los gatos, y que fue por eso que te estrellaste en la puerta y pues…—Aquella blanca piel se empezó a colorear de un tono rojizo.

Tomo un poco digerir la situación.

—¡Sí! Digo…realmente no era mi intención de entrar así a tu apartamento, lo digo en serio…

—Ya veo, supongo que es algo que…bueno, mejor olvidémoslo—Aquellos rojizos labios dejaron escapar un gran suspiro. Con su pie izquierdo empezó a dibujar figuras en el suelo—Bueno, ya me voy, no te entretengo más.

—Bien…

—Por cierto, aun no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Asuka Mashima.

—Ranma Saotome—Respondo una vez que estrecho mi mano con la suya.

Sin nada más que decir, nos despedimos con la promesa de que hablaremos después del periodo vacacional.

El camino a la estación del tren bala fue en menos de lo esperado. Como bien habíamos planeado, una vez que arribamos nos reunimos con los Tendo dentro de la estación, más en concreto a un lado de las taquillas.

Todos se encontraban ahí, realmente me alegro volver a verlos. Sin perder más tiempo, mis ojos se posaron en ella.

Akane vestía unos shorts rojos dejando al descubierto sus delineadas piernas. En cuanto a su blusa, usaba una de tirantes de color blanco. Se veía bastante linda, lo suficientemente linda como para tenerme mirándola como un vil tonto.

—¡Tiempo sin verte ex-cuñado! ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?

—No realmente—Respondí ante la figura que aparecía enfrente de mi de forma muy emergente.

—¡Oh! No digas eso, yo si estoy contenta de verte—Ante mi sorpresa ella se prenda de mi brazo izquierdo.

—¡Nabiki! Pero qué crees que haces…

— Solamente me pongo al día con Ranma eso es todo-Responde con cierta soez a Akane la cual frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

—¿Y es necesario que lo hagas tan cerca?

—¿Y eso que más te da hermanita? Que yo recuerde ya no tienes motivo alguno por que encelarte.

Realmente no tengo ni las más remota idea de cómo actuar por lo que solo me limito a ser un observante de los hechos. Akane solo baja los brazos derrotada ante la sonrisa malvada de Nabiki. Da la media vuelta y de espalda dice "haz lo que quieras".

Antes de que entrara a escena yo también para reclamarle por instinto, mi padre y el señor Soun se meten en mi camino y empiezan a hablar sus habituales disparates.

—¡Que le parece Tendo!

Como si se comunicaran por telepatía, Soun completa lo que quiso decir mi padre.

—¡Nuestros hijos se están llevando bien! ¿No cree que aun tenemos la posibilidad de unir nuestras escuelas?—Sin ocultar el pánico en la mirada al imaginar el ser unido a esa malvada bruja, miro como se toman las manos con mirada esperanzada.

—Querido, deja de decir esas cosas—Mi madre entra en acción llevándose así mi gratitud, Kasumi se encargó de lidiar con Nabiki a la cual no le quedo más que acatar la petición de su hermana mayor.

—Pff…que aburridos son-Masculla Nabiki a mi lado y liberando mi brazo a la vez.

—Bueno Ranma, mejor acompáñame por los boletos, te tengo una interesante propuesta de negocios.

Sin saber muy bien que esperar de ella. Siguió en silencio su lento caminar dejando a tras a los integrantes de nuestras familias. A solo unos metros de la taquilla de boletos, ella se gira así a mí.

—Te lo diré claro y conciso, puedo hacer que te sientes a lado de mi hermanita el resto del viaje…Supongo que no se han hablado desde el día de tu partida o me equivoco.

Realmente no sabía que decir, en cuanto a lo que pensaba lo veía una clara oportunidad de hablar con ella y lo mejor de todo es que era a solas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?

Suspiro entrecortadamente y recordando las pocas monedas que había en mi bolsillo.

—No tengo dinero…

—Para tu suerte, esta vez no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero. Digamos que tienes patrocinadores interesado en que arregles algo con Akane así que será gratis, lo único que necesito es que me des un "si" o un "no".

No muy convencido de aquel gesto, acepto con cautela su oferta. Es raro viniendo un gesto así de parte de ella pero realmente quería ese tiempo a solas con Akane. Realmente me sentía ansioso por volver a verla.

Me sentía culpable al arreglar el acomodaje de los asientos junto a Nabiki. Realmente la distribución de nosotros en el tren no era tan compleja. Yo y Akane estaríamos ubicados hasta la parte trasera mientras que el resto iría en el vagón principal.

Tras repartir los boletos debidamente a lo acordado, empezamos el abordaje del tren sin tanta prisa pues aún faltaba un par de minutos para que partiera de la estación.

En el momento que nos separamos Nabiki no pasó de la oportunidad al acercarme a mí susurrarme un par de cosas en el oído. Escuche atento sus palabras y las repetí una y otra vez en mi mente.

"No desperdicies de esta oportunidad" eso fue lo que me había dicho.

Tenía eso muy claro en mi cabeza, con demasiada claridad diría yo.

Avanzamos con paso firme hasta nuestro asiento en aquel lineal pasillo.

El revoleteo en mis entrañas empezó de nuevo, no importa cómo pero en este viaje confesaría mis sentimientos cueste lo que cueste y con fortuna pueda que tal vez sea correspondido.

A decir verdad me sentía confiado respecto a eso, total, ella había aceptado a casarse conmigo una vez, eso no es algo que hicieras por alguien que no quieres o amas. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

**Notas finales de autor**

LP Luna Phantom, Kiralove y ruby Saotome, gracias por sus comentarios espero que le haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

También gracias a los que se pasaron a leer y ojala dejen un comentario para saber sus opiniones.

Sin mucho más que decir me despido que tenga buen día

**Tomoya-san**


	5. Confesión

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 4-Confesion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tren se puso en marcha, por las ventas se podía apreciar como los edificios de la mancha urbana que era Tokio se quedaban atrás para posteriormente mostrar los verdes paisajes del campo que rodeaba la ciudad.

Tal y como estaba planeado, Ranma y Akane se encontraban hasta la parte trasera del tren. El chico había tomado el asiento contiguo a la ventana mientras que Akane se sentó a su lado.

Si bien ya llevaban poco más de veinte minutos de haber empezado el trayecto, los dos seguían callados sin mencionar palabra alguna. Por parte de él veía aquella mancha borrosa verde que se podía apreciar por la ventana debido a la velocidad con la que viajaba el tren.

Akane una y otra vez rebotaba sus dedos un sinfín de veces en el asiento en un intento por calmar los nervios.

La distancia tan corta a la que estaban no eran motivo de su nerviosismo. ¿Entonces que era? Bueno a decir verdad, quitando el hecho de su molestia al ver lo bien que se llevaba con Nabiki de inmediato supo que algo no hiva bien. Normalmente, cuando les dijeron que el iría con Akane hasta la parte trasera del tren dejándolos así solos, era más que cantado que Ranma se quejaría mientras que como daño colateral diría algunas cosas para nada agradables a la peli-azul. Contrario a eso, había tomado bastante bien la noticia causando así que ella se consternara por su actitud tan pasiva.

Discretamente Ranma volteo lo suficiente como para quedar de frente a ella. Intento llamarla por su nombre pero la peli-azul no mas no respondió ante su llamado.

—¿Akane? ¿Oye Akane estas bien?

Ella parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces. Sus ojos se esclarecieron y sorpresivamente le mostraron el rostro de un chico preocupado. Dio un leve respingo en su lugar y así salió de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Me hablabas Ranma?

Examino su inexpresivo rostro y hablo.

—No realmente… ¿solamente quería saber si te encuentras bien?—No pudo evitar mostrar su confusión a lo que se refería él. Enarco su ceja al tiempo que pregunta los motivos de su cuestión.

—Bueno, llevas rato jugando con el borde de tu asiento…—De inmediato miro sus dedos y observo como seguían rebotando sin cesar, paro en seco sus acciones de forma tan abrupta que hasta se podría considerar que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Sí! Estoy bien, solamente pensaba en algunas cosas.

—¿Estas segura?—La sincera preocupación que emanaban sus era tal que empezar a frikear bastante—De casualidad, ¿no habrás comido alguno de tus platillos…?

En un ambiente más familiar, Akane había usado su codo que le quedaba para golpear las costillas del chico provocando que este se quejara por la acción de ella.

Dolido se llevó la mano a la zona donde provenían con más intensidad el leve dolor que sentía.

—Serás tonta...

Frunció el ceño, cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho y se dijo a si misma lo mucho que había extrañado sus habituales peleas.

—Por lo menos ya estas mejor, mira que ya empezaste a repartir golpes como una bruta.

Finalizo su oración sin considerar las consecuencias de sus palabras. Akane solo crispo la mirada algo molesta aunque a la vez divertida, realmente estaba disfrutando de ese reencuentro.

—Mejor cállate—Forzó una tétrica sonrisa y continuo hablando—Si no quieres que esta bruta te siga golpeando.

Aquel gesto se aligero lo suficiente como para dejar atrás esa maliciosa mueca para ahora mostrar aquella resplandeciente sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Ranma. En ese instante fue cuando se dio realmente cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado.

El chico de coleta trenzada giro el rostro algo apenado por sus pensamientos.

—De-debo decir que no es tan malo verte después de tanto tiempo.

Akane forzó aún más su sonrisa completamente complacida por lo que había escuchado. Ranma por su parte trato de buscar algún refugio sin muy bien saber de donde había conseguido el coraje para decir aquello.

—¿Y qué paso con el Ranma que decía que no le agradaba estar con una chica tan poco femenina como yo?—Comento divertida debido a la actitud tan tímida que mostraba.

La pregunta tomo desprevenido al chico, bajo la mirada apenado evitando así el contacto visual. Sabía que el momento había llegado, el decirle que todos esos insultos no era más que mentiras, mentiras que ni el mismo sabía bien de donde provenían, si de sus celos estúpidos o ya sea por su inexperiencia para expresar sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento…yo…lo siento—Soltó con una completa sinceridad en su voz.

Akane permaneció en silencio, resoplo una vez que estudio y digería la confesión de Ranma. Mostro una media sonrisa aunque por poco tiempo pues su semblante cambio a uno más serio.

—Realmente no hay quien te entienda.

No sabía muy bien si sentirse estúpido por esperar algo más de efusividad por parte de ella o por creer que las cosas quedarían en el olvido.

Los minutos se escurrían y ninguno de los dos había mencionado palabra alguna. El ruido de las ruedas al caminar sobre las vías poco a poco fue sonando más desesperante.

Una vez más, aquel sentimiento de distancia a la vez de estar tan cerca los embriago de nuevo y ahora con tono más agudo que la vez pasada.

Abruptamente rompió el aquel semi-silencio la animosa melodía que desprendía la bolsa de mano de la chica. Si bien los dos saltaron en sus lugares pues no esperaban aquella musiquita, la menos sorprendida fue Akane pues de inmediato, de su bolsa extrajo un artefacto que se asemejaba a un teléfono.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes celular…?—Pregunto con demasiado interés en su voz este Ranma.

Akane tuvo que ignorar momentáneamente a su acompañante. Abrió ese pequeño artilugio y lo acerco a su odio para poder responder el llamado.

Una voz bastante conocida para ella sonó al otro lado de la bocina para ella, una vez más mostro aquella reluciente sonrisa y hablo ante un Ranma que se carcomía en un mar de dudas.

—¿Haruto? Jaja, si estoy bien, ¡gracias por los buenos deseos!—Hablo con claro sarcasmo en su voz. Buscando un poco más de privacidad, se levantó de su asiento y camino unos cuantos pasos atrás para evitar que el chico que pedida en su mirada a gritos aclaración de lo que estaba sucediendo, la escuchara.

Frunció su semblante. Un sinfín de preguntas se agolparon en su mente buscando ser respondidas.

¿Quién rayos era ese tal Haruto? ¿Por qué se tomaba la libertad de llamar a Akane? Rayos ¿Tenía celular? ¿Por qué nunca se lo comento? O pero aun ¿Por qué nunca lo uso con él?

Nada de esto tenía buena pinta para él, ¡ahora se llamaba con chicos que vaya a saber dónde conoció!

Torció su boca mostrando un poco los colmillos. La inseguridad al igual que su traviesa imaginación empezó a comérselo vivo. Giro su rostro con más velocidad de la que debió preguntándose porque rayos había reído así Akane.

Sus preguntas crecían desmedidamente al igual que sus celos.

Bastante, bastante tiempo después, según los pensamientos de Ranma, Akane regreso a su asiento con una claro mejor humor y es que aquella mueca alegre que en aquellos momentos le desquiciaba era clara señal de eso.

—¿No sabía que tenías celular?—Pregunto con mirada intranquila. Trato de sonar lo más natural que le fue posible pero su voz claramente lo delataba. Algo le pasaba.

—Sí. Nabiki me lo dio hace unos días ¿No te parece extraño?

—Me lo imagino—Sin más rodeos saco el tema de su mayor interés—¿Y quién es Haruto? Quiero decir ¿el chico que te hablo?

—Solamente es un amigo.

Respondió quitándole importancia al asunto. Observo a la pareja de pasajeros que estaban a su lado en un intento por evitar más preguntas por parte de Ranma.

—Creo que no lo conocía, realmente te llevas bastante bien con el ¿No es así?—Por más que intentaba no podía ocultar esa mezcla enojo con celos en sus voz.

—Supongo—Respondió tranquila.

Realmente no sabía muy qué le pasaba, lo único que en aquellos momentos necesitaba era un poco de aire. Sin decir nada a Akane se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar por los lineales pasillos de aquel tren.

* * *

><p>Con la puesta de sol arriba de ellos. Habían arribado a Yokohama sintiendo de manera inmediata que para nada se encontraban en Tokio.<p>

Aquel clima característico de sitios que colindaban con el mar embriagaba de gran forma todo el sitio. Aunque combinado con esa fresca briza marina aligeraba un poco eso.

El traslado a la casa en la playa fue relativamente rápido pues en menos de media hora se habían trasladado de la estación a la cabaña donde se quedarían a lo largo de toda la semana.

Si bien Akane trato de indagar un poco la actitud que mostro Ranma en el tren después de la llamada, él se empeñaba a evitarla a toda costa.

Una vez que estaban en aquella amplia sala. En el tiempo en que los presentes admiraban la cabaña. Nabiki se acercó sigilosamente al chico de coleta.

—¿Qué tal te fue cuñadito?—Pregunto sin el menor tapujo, Ranma grazno y solo se limitó a pedir que guardara silencio a la castaña, su humor seguía bastante frágil debido a lo vivido en que tren.

—Es increíble que hayas desperdiciado tal oportunidad—Avivando más el fuego, Nabiki negó la cabeza en consigna de decepción.

—¡Bueno! Supongo que tenemos una semana…

El chico apretó su paso y se encamino escaleras arriba buscando por un momento la tranquilidad que brindaban a lo lejos, el sonido de las olas estrellándose contra las playas.

La casa era bastante amplia, lo cual se transmitía a la comodidad de los Tendo y los Saotome. En total, la componían 4 recamaras ubicadas en la parte superior donde al fondo se ubicaba una bonita terraza decorada con artículos playeros, como sillas de madera rusticas que hacían juego con la mesa de centro. Asientos con sombrillas, plantas decorativas, etc. Todo era perfecto para pasar unas bonitas vacaciones.

Mientras que en la plata baja, había una sala amplia con un centro de entretenimiento en ella, un lindo comedor de corte occidental, un baño que por los azulejos lo hacían parecer de vidrio y por último, la acogedora cocina que enamoro tanto a Kasumi como a Nodoka.

Terminando una vez de examinar aquella adorable cabaña. Los hombres se repartirían en dos de las cuatro habitaciones mientras que el resto sería ocupadas por el resto de las mujeres.

Afortunadamente cada cuarto contaba con un par de camas como para que no fuera necesario el compartir camas.

Completamente exhaustos por el viaje, tras dar una breve mirada a la paradisiaca vista que tenían a unos metros, decidieron los mejor instalarse en sus habitación para poder descansar como se debía. Mañana iniciarían sus vacaciones.

* * *

><p>El sonido del mecer de las olas, de parecerle relajante en aquel momento empezó a parecerle desquiciante. Con el dorso de su mano derecha se limpió una gota de sudor que resbalaba por su mejilla. Perfecto ahora el clima estaba haciendo una ambientación perfecta junto con el sonido ambiental para desesperarla.<p>

Derrota, saco de entre las sedosas sabanas sus delineadas piernas. Pensó que por más que intentara no podría conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió salir a la terraza para que la brisa marina despejara su mente.

Más allá de aquellas molestias exteriores, la verdad es el problema residía principalmente adentro, en sus pensamientos.

No había que ser un genio o pedir la ayuda a una bola de cristal para saber que el responsable de cómo se sentía era madamas y nada menos que el mismísimo Ranma Saotome, su ex–prometido.

Para mala fortuna de su equilibrio mental, una vez que abrió la puerta de la terraza, en una de las esquinas del lugar estaba el chico de sus pensamientos el cual miraba con unos ojos que ella nunca había observado en él.

Miro panorámicamente la bella vista que tenía enfrente sin saber qué hacer. Tras pensarlo cierto rato camino hasta el lugar de Ranma hasta que tomo lugar a su lado.

Si bien el, la escucho llegar prefirió no decir nada que pudiera estropear el momento, solo se limitaría a disfrutar de la compañía de su acompañante y de la esplendorosa vista que tenía en frente.

Pasaron los minutos sin que ninguno digiera alguna palabra.

—Que hermoso.

Ranma giro su cabeza para poder apreciar por primera vez en aquella noche a Akane. Ella hizo el mismo gesto por lo que quedaron de frente.

Acomodo uno de sus mechones traviesos detrás de su oreja y hablo.

—¿No crees? Nabiki sí que consiguió un lugar bastante acogedor.

—Supongo—Murmuro sin quitar la vista a la chica de cabellos azulados.

Aquella mirada cargada de tanta intensidad de Ranma fue lo suficiente como para empezar a perturbar a Akane. Se alejó un poco de su lugar y tomo asiento en una de las sillas de madera que había en el lugar.

—¿Por qué no regresaste a tu siento?—Ante la pregunta, su respuesta fue el desviar la mirada—¿Hice algo que te molestara?

—No, no realmente…—Respondió de inmediato, aunque el mal sabor de boca seguía ahí.

El ambiente empezó a tensarse. En un intento por revivir aquellos tiempos donde todavía eran prometidos, Akane se levantó de su asiento y se encamino de nuevo a Ranma con la intención de provocarlo un poco.

—Mmm…¿En serio? Por qué en un momento llegue a pensar que estabas celoso—Si bien ella estallo en risa, el ciertamente no lo hizo algo que inquieto a Akane pues generalmente hubiera reaccionado como habitualmente lo hace; diciendo quien pudiera estar celoso de una marimacho como ella, pero no lo había hecho.

Es más, ni su rostro se inmuto.

—Jeje..solo bromeaba—Dijo con un tono descolocado. Akane pensó que lo mejor era volver a su habitación.

Tras no recibir respuesta alguna ante su despedida, ella avanzo levantando sus hombros al interior de la casa, pero para su sorpresa la mano de Ranma la detuvo en seco.

—¡Akane espera!—Su corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente al hallarse a unos centímetros de Ranma.

En aquel momento, con el brillo de la luna bañando su terso rostro le fue imposible no pensar que aquella chica entre sus brazos era la más hermosa.

Por su parte, para ella no existía nada más que ella y aquellos ojos que la miraban con tal profundidad que se perdía en ellos.

Dio un leve respingo una vez que Ranma empezó a acariciar torpemente uno de sus pómulos. Aquella acaricia desapareció cuando decidió tomar uno de sus mechones azulados y lo posiciono detrás de su oreja.

—Ran-Ranma ¿Qué-que pasa? Tengo algo en pelo…

—Tu…—Inhalo una enorme cantidad de aire en sus pulmones. Los retuvo por un instante y después lo libero en un intento por tranquilizarse.

Las cosas parecieron tan irreales para Akane una que escucho aquello que le quería decir Ranma.

—Me gustas—Lo dijo, casi en un susurro, pero por fin lo había dicho.

La falta de aire causo que empezara a hiperventilar. Eso solo fue el inicio de todas las respuesta que daba su cuerpo una vez de ir tal confesión.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su ceño se desfiguro. De no ser porque era abrazada por Ranma juraría que hubiera caído al suelo pues sus piernas empezaron a flaquear.

¡Acaso esto era una maldita broma! Una broma de mal gusto o que. ¿Había escuchado bien? Ranma había dicho abiertamente sin que nadie lo obligara a decirle que la quería.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas, todo parecía tan irreal como un lejano sueño pero no era más que la pura realidad.

**Notas finales de autor**

¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, salió antes de lo previsto, en fin. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado.

97pupi, Kiralove, rubysaotome, veruto kaname, LP Luna Phantom, agradezco sus reviews del capítulo anterior :)

Sin mucho más que decir me despido ¡Buen día! Y ojala dejen su comentario respecto al capítulo, saludos.

**Tomoya-san**


	6. El primer beso

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 5-El primer beso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De no ser por la ayuda de Ranma, Akane hubiera caído de espalda.

—Qu-¿Qué?—Su mente empezó a maquinar a toda lo que podía, trataba de encontrar sentido alguno a la confesión que llego a pensar que nunca la escucharía por parte del chico.

Una vez que se liberó de los brazos de él, dio unos pasos para atrás para retroceder. Miro de nuevo el aturdido rostro de Ranma el cual se hallaba pintado de tonos rojizos que contrastaban con su piel. Centro toda su mirada en aquellos ojos azulados que invitaban a perderse en ellos.

En su cabeza solamente resonaba en rápido latir de su corazón el cual llego a pensar que en cuestión de segundos se averiaría por latir tan aprisa.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado mostrando negación en los hechos que se desarrollaban.

—¡Va-vamos! Pero que cosas dices… jeje ¿pensaste que caria en tus bromas? Acaso me tomas por tonta…

Escucho atentamente. Sus gestos se descompusieron.

—¡no-No! Yo, realmente, lo que quiero decir…-Intempestivamente cerro sus ojos de golpe a al igual que sus puños. Empezó a inhalar y exhalar rápidamente. Abrió sus ojos con extrema decisión en ellos, con todo el valor que pudo reunir tomo la mano derecha de Akane entre sus manos.

Al contacto los dos enrojecieron más de lo que debían, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco se empezó a incrementar en ambas partes.

—¡No estaba bromeando Akane! Tú, a mí, tu…realmente me…me…gustas-Akane miro una vez más esos ojos azulados de nuevo y por fin encontró sentido a las palabras de Ranma. Todo estaba más que claro.

—Ranma…¿Estás hablando en serio?—La fuerza en el agarre que había en su mano derecha aumento considerablemente para que se empezara a poner pálida la zona.

La respuesta a su pregunta fue respondida con un tímido movimiento de cabeza por parte del chico de coleta en señal de afirmación.

Realmente no sabía que decir, que pensar, como actuar. Ranma se le había declarado abiertamente al igual que con claridad. Las más que famosas mariposas en el estómago hicieron acto de presencia ante tal confesión.

Si bien una parte quería lanzarse a los brazos del chico. Un momento de lucidez basto para echar por la borda aquellos sentimientos y así acordarse de lo que se había dicho con anterioridad.

Sin mucho esfuerzo soltó el agarre de Ranma haciendo que los ojos del chico se abrieran de golpe por la sorpresa pues no esperaba aquella reacción después de haber confesado sus sentimientos.

—Yo…lo siento-Ya no había marcha atrás a su decisión—Realmente no creo que sea una buen idea…que tú y yo…—Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración se encamino a la entrada de la casa, dejando así con la palabra en la boca al chico que reclamaba su actitud. Lo único que quería era alejarse de él.

—¡Espera!—Tapo la entrada impidiendo que Akane siguiera avanzando. Tomo un breve silencio para ordenar sus ideas y pensar que debería hacer. Prosiguió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente—¿Es por él?

En los ojos de ella no había más que confusión. Enarco la ceja deformando su ceño. ¿De quién hablaba Ranma?

—¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas Ranma…?

—¡No me vengas con eso! Sabes muy bien de que hablo.

—¡Que! Si lo supiera, no te estaría preguntando.

Llevado por la situación, tomo el brazo de la peli-azul con una fuerza desmedida, dejando así anonadada a la chica por la forma tan irreverente de actuar de Ranma. Su agarre tenía mas fuerza de lo normal lo que provoco una punzada de dolor en su extremidad de inmediato.

—¡Suéltame!—Ordeno de inmediato—¡Me estás lastimando Ranma!—Después del forcejo, sin mucha convicción aflojo su agarre, lo suficiente como para que ella quedara libre.

Ambos quedaron el silencio mirándose el uno al otro tratando de indagar que pensamientos ocurrían en sus mentes en aquellos momentos detrás de sus ojos. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente movimiento? Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ranma y Akane perfectamente sincronizados.

El primero que se movió fue Ranma el cual mas llevado por la situación que por sus pensamientos o por su voluntad, se empezó a inclinar levemente a la chica que tenía enfrente con movimientos que asemejaban al de un robot. Akane no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo Ranma hasta el momento que noto el destino de su mirada. Sus labios.

De inmediato trato de reclamar al chico pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus cálidos y tersos labios eran silenciados por un tímido beso. Ranma había posado sus gruesos labios en los de ella con demasiada torpeza mostrando así la inexperiencia de besar.

Se tomó su debido tiempo para saborearlos, para impregnarse del calor que emanaban aquello delicados y suaves labios. Por un instante inhalo el aroma que desprendía su acompañante dejando así que lo embriagara y se perdiera en aquella dulce fragancia.

La falta de aire causo que se desprendiera de los labios de Akane la cual su rostro mostraba la inocencia de su primer beso.

La sangre se empezó a juntar en sus pómulos empezando así a colorearlos de rojos vivos. Aun podía sentir el calor de Ranma en sus labios. Podía sentir todos los sentimientos que albergaron en ese beso que se representaban como un leve cosquilleo en sus cornizuras.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, de sus ojos empezaron a emanar pequeñas gotas de agua salada. Su interior era un desastre, simplemente era un revoltijo de sentimientos que iban desde la euforia pasando por la alegría para terminar en la confusión.

Considerando eso, tal vez no fuera tan descabellada la forma en que empezó a reaccionar después de aquel cálido beso.

Cerro su puño mientras las fuerzas de su cuerpo se empezaron a acumular en sus manos. Tal fuerza empezó a decolorar su extremidad haciendo que mostrara un tono pálido.

Ranma quedo impresionado ante la reacción de ella, simplemente se odio por haber actuado sin pensar. Por su culpa había logrado que la chica empezara a llorar.

—Akane, yo, realmente lo…—Cualquier declaración por parte de él fue silenciada por la chica de cabellera azulada. Ante para su sorpresa y la del mismo Ranma, había lanzado su mano derecha como un proyectil en dirección a uno de los pómulos del chico.

Inmediatamente Ranma se llevó la mano derecha a la zona que había sido maltratada por la mano de Akane.

—Akane espera…—Un más que certero golpe atino con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro del chico, el cual lo único que pensaba es como habían cambiado tan drásticamente las cosas.

—¡Atrevido! ¡Sin vergüenza! ¡Pervertido!—Por cada insulto que se le ocurría a la chica, era acompañada de una cachetada que impactaba sin la menor preocupación en el rostro de Ranma.

Para su mala fortuna, la fuerza de los impactos crecía paulatinamente con cada golpe que le propinaba la señorita Tendo. Una vez que por fin había desahogado todos sus sentimientos. Sin siquiera levantar la mirada, inicio el camino al interior de la cabaña.

No tenía cara para ver a Ranma después de lo sucedido, simplemente no había entendido por que reacciono así, tan agresiva. Ahora ya no podía negar todas las veces que el chico la había llamado "chica violenta".

Por parte del chico. Seguía completamente sorprendido por lo que había sucedido. Interiormente se preguntaba qué había pasado, en qué momento se había ido todo al carajo.

Empezó a dar vueltas en círculos como cual gato encerrado. Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza mientras tiraba de sus cabellos mientras se decía a si mismo lo idiota que era, lo imbécil que era por tirar todo a la basura siempre y lo tonto por haber actuado como un maldito galán de cine.

Su última frase resumía perfectamente cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos.

—Soy un idiota

* * *

><p>Adentro, aun con el corazón latiendo a mil por los eventos recién desarrollados. Akane lo primero que hizo fue entrar al baño para poder remojarse el rostro con refrescante agua fría.<p>

Tras decirse a sí misma frente al espejo que se calmara, salió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Aun sin poder calmar su ritmo cardiaco se metió entre las sabanas de su cama. Parecía más que buena idea escapar al mundo de los sueños y así huir de la surreal realidad que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

No podía evitarlo. Simplemente no podía evitar que sus mejillas se contrajeran mostrando así una más que bobalicona sonrisa. Tal como cualquier niña que recibe su primer beso (aquel beso de Ranma en su estado felino, simplemente no valía).

Tardo pero con el tiempo cayó en los brazos del dios Morfeo y se rindió ante su cansancio. Aun sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su angelical rostro.

El siguiente día llego anunciado por el brillante sol. La mañana inicio bastante movilizada entre los Tendo y los Saotome pues entre un animoso desayuno discutían sus diversos planes para poder disfrutar al máximo sus vacaciones.

Todos estaban reunidos ahí, disfrutando de las maravillas que habitualmente cocinaban tanto Kasumi como Nodoka. Aunque claro faltaba Ranma el cual seguía tirado en su cama o al menos eso creían pues escucharon como el chico bajaba por las escaleras.

Si bien todos lo recibieron con alegría, una vez que observaron el más que maltratado rostro del chico debido a los golpes de la noche pasada pasaron al asombro inmediato.

Kasumi aventó al aire una pequeña cacerola con arroz debido a la impresión.

Genma por poco se atraganto con sus alimentos y tras darse unos golpes en su pecho hablo.

—¡Pero que te pasó muchacho!—Exclamo el hombre de turbante a su hijo.

—Nada, solamente me caí de la cama.

**Notas finales de autor**

Nuevo capitulo…lo se algo corto, pero aun así espero que les sea de su agrado. Prometo compensarlo con el siguiente.

Rubysaotome, veruto kaname, Kiralove, 97pupi, LP Luna Phantom y Ranmaxakanelindapareja, agradezco sus comentario del capitulo anterior.

Espero que puedan dejar un reviews, se lo agradecería un buen :)

¡Nos vemos!

**Tomoya-san**


	7. Rechazo

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 6-Rechazo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tan candescente como siempre, el abrazador sol seguía sin dar tregua en los mas que cálidos días de verano. Desde que había iniciado tal temporada simplemente el clima era lo bastante sofocante como para poder necesitar de la refrescante sombra de algún objeto, o que el nadar fuera considerado como un placer divino.

No era de sorprender que la mayoría de las personas buscara refugio de los rayos del sol debajo de alguna palmera o alguna sombrilla clavada en la arena al tiempo que disfrutaban del océano que tenían en frente de ellos.

Como habían dicho los Tendo y los Saotome, una vez que terminaron su desayuno, sin esperar salieron con desesperación a la pequeña playa privada que tenía la casa. A lo largo y ancho del perímetro instalaron sombrillas para protegerse del sol al igual que extendían toallas playeras debajo de ellas.

Kasumi y Nodoka resguardas del sol, compartían historias graciosas acerca de sus respectivas familias. Nabiki solamente decidió que el sol estaba perfecto como para conseguirse un buen bronceado por lo que una vez que se unto el bloqueador solar, se recostó en la playa boca abajo esperando que su espalda se tostara.

Los más grandes; Soun y Genma jugaban como niños en el mar, hacían un sinfín de competencias absurdas y retos para ponerse aprueba. Sea cual sea el caso, realmente su actitud no aparentaba que era un par de adultos maduros, más que eso los había parecer bastante infantiles.

Ajenos a toda la diversión que se desarrollaba en la playa, Ranma y Akane tenían sus propias actividades por así decirlo.

La chica había optado por ir al puerto, había olvidado sus clásicos trajes de baño en Nerima por lo que decidió ir a comprar uno para usarlo. También tenía la intención de pasarse por alguna que otra tienda de recuerdo para llevarse alguno de sus artículos para sus amigos, varios de ellos le pidieron algún regalo una vez que se enteraron de sus vaciones.

Si bien, esa era la excusa oficial para alejarse por unos momentos de la cabaña de playa, la verdad preferiría evitar los mas que le fuera posible cierto chico de ojos azulados. Simplemente no tenía cara alguna para verlo frente a frente y más allá de eso, estaba consiente que no tenía el carácter para enfrentarlo después de lo sucedido a la noche pasada.

¿Cómo debería reaccionar? ¿Qué decirle? ¿Acaso disculparse era lo adecuado? Esas y otras pregunta se juntaba en su mente como pilas de trabajo en una oficina, lo peor de todo es que no hallaba respuesta alguna a sus cuestiones mentales.

* * *

><p><strong>Basto poco más de media hora de camino en autobús para llegar a uno de los tantos puertos que había en Yokohama. La ciudad era lo bastante animosa y alegre como para gustarle, por fin comprendió por que Nabiki había conseguido la cabaña en tan buen costo, supuso que al hallarse lejos de la zona comercial poco tenían de interesante aquella cabaña más que para pasar un momento de tranquilidad.<strong>

**Y no es como si el pequeño poblado donde se hospedaban no tuviera sitios de interés alguno, simplemente no se podría comparar con las excentricidades que ofrecía la ciudad. Más allá de eso, debía admitir que prefería esa pequeña playa a la marcha urbana donde caminaba.**

**Tras caminar por las vastas calles del gran puerto, por fin encontró un pequeño local que vendía una gran variedad de trajes de baño.**

**Una vez que entro a la tienda, como pudo se movió entre la clientela buscando su objetivo. Prácticamente ojeo cada modelo en busca de un traje de baño de una sola pieza, algo parecido a sus usuales bañadores que ella usaba pero en vez de eso, la tienda estaba repleta de modelos con faldas y bikinis de una sola pieza bastantes a la moda. Según su criterio, cualquiera que usara seria lo suficientemente revelador. **

**No es como si ella fuera una mojigata, solamente no le gustaba mostrarse como un trozo de carne.**

**Tras una completa búsqueda por la tienda, decidió mejor pedir la ayuda de una de las empleadas de ahí por lo que por fin escogió dos modelos de los millares que había a su disposición: un tankini de color rosa con figuras de mariposa el cual cubría la mitad del vientre y espalda dejando al desnudo solo sus hombros. Bastante bonito y nada atrevido a opinión de ella. La otra opción, si bien era de su agrado, para nada era parecido a lo que tenía en mente. **

**La empleada que le había tendido su asesoría, la convenció de probarse un modelo de color negro con falda abierta, la parte de arriba era una pieza sin tirantes adornada con una flor en medio de los pechos. Se sentía casi desnuda el hecho de no tener nada que sujetara esa pieza, aunque eso sí, era bastante lindo el modelo.**

**Por insistentica de la empleada, al final termino comprando los dos modelos y salió lo más pronto posible del local, sentía que si se quedaba un rato más ahí, saldría con más modelos entre sus compras.**

**Una vez hecha su compra, se dio una vuelta más entre las calles del puerto de Yokohama, escogió unos cuantos presentes para sus amigos de una tienda de souvenir y así se encamino de nuevo a la casa en la playa donde se hospedaba con su familia.**

* * *

><p>Completamente alejado de todas las actividades familiares, Ranma se hallaba en el tejado. Se encontraba en la parte donde la sombra de las palmeras creaba una protección contra del abrazador sol bastante refrescante.<p>

La razón del por qué estaba ahí era simplemente, el evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Akane. ¿Qué cara debería de poner después de todo lo que sucedió anoche? Se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos, fue tan aventurado para robarle un beso.

Realmente no sabía que había pasado, no sabía si todo lo que había pasado fue tan malo como para que Akane lo golpeara de esa forma.

A su mente llego el recuerdo de una película romántica a la que accedió ver con Akane hace tiempo atrás luego de perder una apuesta. En ella, el chico principal mantenía abrazada por la espalda a su chica mientras miraban el atardecer y todo culminaba con un beso, el resto realmente no lo recuerda pues a esas instancias ya estaba completamente dormido.

Sin embargo, por lo que pudo apreciar Akane parecía encantada con la escena, para él simplemente le pareció de lo más cursi y aburrido que había visto en su vida, pero aun así, no pudo evitar imaginarse que él y su en ese entonces prometida en una situación similar a esa.

Varios meses después de eso, por fin se le había declarado y se había atrevido a besarla, si bien su realidad no era para nada parecida a esa escena que vio en el cine con ella hace tiempo atrás. Contrarias a sus expectativas que se había hecho, él fue golpeado hasta desfigurar su rostro.

—¿Debería pedirle disculpas…?

Llevo una de sus manos a unos de sus pómulos, juraba que aun sentía algo de ardor en las mejillas.

—Aunque no es como si hubiera hecho algo malo… ¿o sí?

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Nabiki había subido al tejado con la ayuda de una escalera de madera, con extremo sigilo se sentó enfrente del chico el cual seguía sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la castaña.

Con cautela se acercó al rostro de Ranma, por su parte, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, completamente adentrado en sus pensamientos.

Lentamente empezó a abrir sus parpados y se encontró con la enorme sorpresa de ver el rostro de Nabiki a centímetros del suyo. De forma torpe, haciendo uso de sus manos retrocedió hacia atrás en un instante causando su recién acompañante estallara en una vil carcajada.

—¿Cu-cuál es tu problema Nabiki? ¡Deja de bromear conmigo…!

Asevero el chico de coleta con leve tono de rojizo que cubría su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa Ranma?—Ella mostro una de sus sonrisas las cuales solo indicaban problemas—¿Acaso no estas de humor para más besos?—La última palabra la arrastro lo suficiente como para que el chico supiera a que se refería. Solo podía pensar como rayos obtuvo la información.

—Tampoco es para que pongas esa cara Ranma, no es como si te hubieras confesado en el lugar más secreto del mundo—Hablo un poco entrecortado debido a la risa de la cual era presa—Mejor dime algunos detalles…

—¡Co-como si te fuera a decir algo! ¡Serias a la última persona que le contaría!

Nabiki actuó perfectamente su lado melodramático. En un instante todo el humor desapareció y se mostró bastante afectada por las palabras de Ranma. Basta decir que el chico pico por completo el anzuelo tendido por ella. Tras negociar un intercambio de fotos de la forma femenina de Ranma sugerentes, que por lo cierto fracasaron, la castaña se recompuso y hablo.

—En fin, vayamos a los negocios querido ¿Entonces cuál es tu siguiente movimiento?

—Yo-yo no sé de qué me hablas…—Comento nervioso, tanto su actitud corporal y su voz lo delataban y brindaban testimonio de eso.

—¡Oh! Entonces tenemos que hacer que hagas memoria.

Hábilmente, de su escote extrajo una fotografía que a primera instancia no tenía nada de valor, todo cambio para el artista marcial una vez que aprecio como aquella fotografía mostraba el momento justo en que se había atrevido a besar a Akane la noche anterior.

—¡Nabiki! ¡De-de do-donde sacaste eso…!

—Tengo mis métodos Ranma. ¿Entonces ya sabes cuál es tu siguiente paso?

—No—Respondió completamente derrotado, estaba completamente a la merced de Nabiki gracias a esa reveladoras fotografía—Estaba pensando pedirle disculpas.

—Supongo que es un comienzo…

Murmuro pensativa. Un gesto muy común de ella.

—¿Qu-que propones entonces?

Sin decir nada más, Nabiki se levantó de su lugar y se encamino a uno de los bordes del tejado donde había dejado la escalera. Una vez que empezara su deceso a la planta baja, miro a Ranma y empezó a decir sus conclusiones.

—Pide perdón, trata de llevarte bien con ella y lo más importante, ten esa linda boca cerrada…

Después de guiñarle el ojo izquierdo de una forma coqueta, bajo del tejado dejando una vez más solo a Ranma. Este nuevamente se recostó, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

El día por fin había llegado a su fin, tras una ligera cena los más adultos empezaron a beber un poco de sake para animar las cosas. Como buena costumbre, al poco tiempo terminaron tendidos en el suelo completamente noqueados a causa del alcohol. Eso fue último que supieron de aquel día que eventualmente se extinguió.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanto Soun, Genma, Nabiki y Ranma el cual se encontraba en su forma de chica, mantenían un partido amistoso de voleibol en la playa. Con los postes de unas sombrillas que encontrado en el desván al igual que una red, crearon su propia cancha.<strong>

**Absortas a la acción deportiva que se desarrollaba a unos metros, Kasumi y Nodoka, simplemente disfrutaban de la brisa del mar, era realmente refrescante con todo ese intenso calor que se sentía con bastante fuerza en el verano.**

**Por último estaba Akane, ella estaba algo alejada de todos, se hallaba debajo de una sombrilla playera. Ella solamente se limitaba a disfrutar de la vista del mar. Deseaba con todo su ser poder zambullirse en aquel refrescante océano que tenía acuestas pero sabía muy bien que si lo hacía, solo era cuestión de segundos para que terminara con galones de agua en sus pulmones. **

**En resumen, maldecía su inhabilidad de nadar.**

—**Y yo que había comprado un nuevo traje de baño.**

**Murmuro un poco decepcionada al tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas con la ayuda de sus brazos.**

**Había optado por ponerse aquel tankini rosa que había comprado el día de ayer. Su decisión por comprar aquel traje de baño fue elogiada por su hermana mayor, Kasumi, al igual que su tía Nodoka, pues consideraban que era bastante lindo aquel traje.**

**De una forma bastante estrepitosa, un dúo de muchachos se habían colocado frente a ella. Enarco la ceja y frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?**

**Cuestiono Akane a los recién llegados.**

—**¡Por supuesto que si linda! ¿Serias tan amable de decirnos tu nombre?**

**El tono tan presuntuoso que usaron para hablar con ella no hizo más que confirmarle que aquel par era un dúo de pedantes. Sin embargo, ella no era grosera por lo que respondió a la pregunta aunque de una forma bastante seca, dejando claro que no le interesaba conocerlos.**

**Quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud mostrada por Akane, aunque ellos tomaron eso como un desafío a vencer.**

—**¡Muy hermoso nombre Akane! Veras, este es el asunto… mi amigo y yo notamos que estabas un poco sola y queríamos invitarte a tomar un trago.**

—**Lo siento. Yo no acostumbro a beber…y más con extraños.**

**Sonrieron forzadamente. La chica se estaba dando a desear según ellos.**

—**¡Lo siento! Disculpa nuestros modales, yo soy Finn y este es mi amigo Tezuka…**

**Aquel par de chicos seguían y seguían insistiendo al grado de ponerse un poco pesados, su actitud de playboy que mostraban disgustaba de gran forma a Akane, la cual pensaba que era buena idea mostrarles algo de su personalidad que tanto deseaban conocer.**

**Sin embargo ya no pudo hacerlo pues un proyectil acertó de una forma directa en la nuca de aquel chico de nombre Finn. Debido a la fuerza del impacto el joven impacto de lleno en el suelo.**

**A los pocos segundos una hermosa jovencita de cabellos rojizos, vestida con un short y camisa blanca de tirantes sin mangas se acercó a ellos de una forma que derramaba inocencia por todos lados.**

—**¡Lo siento! Creo que te pegue con la pelota.**

**Llego anunciando al par de jóvenes, ellos miraron a la armoniosa chica que recién llegaba. La sangre se amontono en sus rostros al ver la forma tan curiosa que vestía aquella chica pues calificaron que era bastante atrevida y reveladora a la vez.**

—**No te preocupes linda—Respondió uno de los chicos, buscando hipnotizar a la pelirroja con sus ojos—Así que tú lanzaste ese balón…**

**Ranma solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación.**

—**Sí que eres muy fuerte linda…te apetecería jugar conmigo algo de voleibol.**

—**¡Claro! por mí no hay problema.**

**De una forma tan rápida, Ranma tomo posesión del esférico sorprendiendo así a aquel par.**

—**¡Entonces yo saco primero!**

**Sin la menor consideración golpeo el esférico lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear al joven que recibió el impacto. Su acompañante totalmente asustado y sorprendido por la situación se llevó a su amigo a espaldas y se alejó lo más pronto posible de ahí.**

—**Realmente no tenías que ser tan grosero.**

**Murmuro con un poco de timidez en su voz la peli-azul que miraba el mar como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.**

—**Lo siento, solamente pensé que te vendría bien algo de ayuda…**

**Lo siguiente que sucedió fue un silencio más que incomodo se hizo presente. El recuerdo de aquel beso y la confesión llego a sus mentes inevitablemente despertando así en sus estómagos las más que famosas mariposas.**

**Haciendo uso de todo su coraje, reunió el valor suficiente como para sentarse a lado de Akane la cual respingo al acto.**

—**Bueno…¿Y qué haces?**

—**Na-nada, solamente miraba el mar…—Replico con timidez en su voz. Tomo una buena porción de aire que retuvo en sus pulmones un rato hasta que por fin lo libero—También pensaba en…bueno, el hecho que no sé nadar.**

**-Oh ya…**

"_**Trata de llevarte bien con ella…"**_**. Resonó en toda su mente aquella sencilla oración que le había dicho Nabiki. Lo siguiente que dijo fue más impulsado por su subconsciente que su consiente.**

—**¿Quieres que te enseñe a nadar?**

**Akane lo miro completamente asombrada, el último que llego a pensar que le ayudaría con sus clases de nado era Ranma.**

—**¿Es en-en serio Ranma…?**

**La pelirroja asintió tímidamente provocando la euforia en Akane.**

**Las lecciones de nado dieron comienzo y así ambas se introdujeron al mar, procurando estar en una zona lo suficientemente profunda para que pudiera practicar el nado, aunque tratando de que sus pies siempre tocaran el suelo arenoso que había debajo del mar.**

**Primero iniciaron con lo más básico, el flotar. Ranma sabía que era lo más que más necesitaba aprender Akane. En uno de sus recuerdos, la última vez que ella había entrado en el agua, ella había sido succionada al fondo como si tuviera un par de yunques atados a sus pies.**

**A Akane para nada le agrado esa idea pues creía que si empezaba a flotar, eventualmente se ahogaría.**

—**¡Si hago eso me ahogo idiota! **

—**¡Geez! ¡Claro que no! Solo confía en mí, es necesario, ¿Cómo quieres nadar sin siquiera flotar? hasta los peces muertos flotan…**

**No había vuelta atrás, una nueva pelea se avecinaba.**

—**¡Perdona por ser tan hábil como un pez muerto!**

**Akane dejo atrás las clases de nado y empezó a caminar tierra adentro completamente indignada. De inmediato Ranma la alcanzo y evito que saliera por completo del mar.**

—**¡Eso no es lo que quería decir! ¡Niña boba…!**

* * *

><p>El sol bañaba intensamente con sus rayos anaranjados las costas de Yokohama señalando así la puesta de sol. Era cuestión de minutos para que se ocultara y diera paso a la obscuridad de la noche acompañada del brillo de la luna.<p>

Afortunadamente Ranma y Akane habían llegado a una zona de paz, poco común en ellos dos una vez que inician sus discusiones, pues por lo general, siempre terminaban bastante mal.

Aún permanecían en el mar, seguían con el mismo objeto por el que habían entrado desde un inicio, que Akane aprendiera a nadar o al menos que no falleciera ahogada al entrar al agua.

El agua salada había subido de temperatura mostrándose así bastante cálida, al menos lo suficiente como para que se diera el cambio en la fisionomía en Ranma, por lo que ahora era un chico bastante fornido y apuesto el que ayudaba a la peli-azul.

No hay que comentar que varias de las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos, se comían con la mirada al artista marcial el cual se limitaba ignoran las miradas a su persona.

—Veo que acabas de conseguirte nuevas admiradoras, debes de estar feliz, ¿No es así Ranma?

Comento mordaz Akane.

—No realmente…

Respondió con algo de fastidio, no era de lo más divertido e interesante el tener que escuchar los sarcásticos comentarios de su acompañante.

Con la ayuda de Ranma, Akane devolvió la fuerza a sus extremidades causando su pronta succión en el mar anaranjado, de no ser por la ayuda, se hubiera tragado unos buenos litros de agua salada.

Los dos empezaron a caminar tierra adentro, buscando terreno seco. Una vez que se hallaron fuera del mar, empezaron la caminata hacia la cabaña, notaron que se habían alegado bastantes metros de ella. Se encontraban ansiosos por el festín que seguramente les esperaba, obviamente preparado por las manos de Kasumi, al igual que Nodoka.

—Gracias por lo de hoy—Ranma miro a Akane la cual parecía vacilar si expresar su gratitud o no.

El chico simplemente enrojeció, le parecía bastante agradable ver esa faceta tan tímida de Akane, una característica que muy pocas veces mostraba, al menos para él.

Sin embargo, las cosas no quedaban ahí, más allá de expresar su gratitud quería disculparse de su reacción a aquella confesión.

—Yo realmente lo siento, por lo del otro día claro, no debí pegarte…

—¡No! Yo, realmente no tienes que disculparte, creo que no debí…besarte, lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

Respondió de inmediato Akane.

Por fin los dos habían llegado hasta la entrada de la cabaña. Ambos se detuvieron ahí, necesitaban aclarar las cosas.

—Realmente me tomaste por sorpresa—Trato de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque el resultado fue algo torpe pues parecía bastante forzada—Yo no sabía…bueno…no sabía muy bien que decir o como reaccionar. Es que, después de todo lo que pasamos, quiero decir, la boda, la cancelación de nuestro compromiso, realmente no sé qué pensar acerca de lo del otro día…

—No-no, yo, descuida—El oji-azul dio un paso adelante y con su mano abrió la puerta—Entremos…creo que lo mejor es que olvidemos eso.

—Su-supongo…—El rostro de Ranma simplemente se desfiguro al escuchar eso—Pero aun así, quiero darte una respuesta a tu confesión—Se tomó su debido tiempo, dejo expectante a el chico de coleta trenzada.

—¿Si-si Akane?

—¿Sa-sabes? Tú también me gu-gustas, quiero decir, realmente me gustas.

No podía evitarlo, sus mejillas reaccionaron antes sus palabras. Se contraían al grado de mostrar una bobalicona sonrisa. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ella había correspondido sus sentimientos. Simple y sencillamente se sentía en un sueño. Desafortunadamente aquella sensación le duro poco, un sentimiento de vacío lo inundo, estaba feliz claro, pero la sonrisa un tanto melancólica de Akane le estaba dando bastante mala espina.

—Ayer me tomaste por sorpresa, no sabía que decir, pero estaba feliz.

Camino hasta el interior de la cabaña y sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Ranma, hablo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo acepar tus sentimientos.

**Notas finales de autor**

Antes que nada, ¡muchas gracias por su reviews! Cada vez son más y eso me agrada :) espero que los siguientes capítulos sigan en aumento y se animen a dejar su opinión sobre la historia.

Veo que les sorprendió la reacción de Akane al beso de Ranma. Creo que dadas las circunstancias y hecho pasados, me parece que fue el gesto más razonable de acuerdo a sus personalidades, no me imagino a Akane saltando de felicidad a sus brazos, digo ella tiene su carácter.

Sin mucho más que decir, me despido y muchísimas gracias por leer.

**Tomoya-san**


	8. Nuevo semestre

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 7-Nuevo semestre**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol se empezó a filtrar por las pequeñas aberturas de la cortina. Aquellos pequeños rayos de luz de pronto fuera de suma molestia. Sin embargo, me limito a gruñir pocamente amigable y me doy la vuelta en mi cama, lo único que quiero es dormir.

Desafortunadamente, muy a mi pesar el sonido de mi alarma despertadora me indica que es la hora de levantarse. Ya no había tiempo para holgazanear.

Hago el breve esfuerzo de hacer memoria, trato de recordar el por que esta sonando ese trasto de metal tan chirriante en mi cómoda. No tardó mucho en dar con la respuesta, había olvidado que fui yo quien en había programado el despertador la noche anterior.

Si mi memoria no me falla, el día de hoy iniciaba mi tercer semestre de preparatoria, lo cual solo significaba algo, mis breves vacaciones de verano habían acabado.

Sin importante aquel sonido tan desesperante proveniente de mi cómoda, salgo arrastrando los pies de mi cuarto con dirección al baño. Necesitaba un remojón de cara y cuerpo para despejar la mente.

Refrescado y limpio, regreso a mi habitación la cual se hallaba en silencio para mi sorpresa. Observo aquel conjunto escolar dejado en mi cama. Me resigno, no me queda más que ponerme el uniforme de mi nueva escuela.

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué estoy usando uniforme? Cuando la mayor parte del tiempo cuando iba a Furinkan nunca lo llegue a usar. Bueno, las desventajas de vivir con tu madre es que eventualmente te obligan a cumplir con los reglamentos.

No puedo evitar sentir aquella sensación de extrañez en mi cuerpo. No me culpo, muy pocas veces había usado ropas de corte formal.

Mi uniforme se componía de una camisa blanca de vestir de cuello apretado, saco café claro, un pantalón café obscuro y para rematar mi incomodidad, una corbata roja adorna mi cuello. Las palabras sobran para describir lo mucho que me molesta aquel conjunto. No es de sabios entender que el pelear con estas nuevas ropas sería casi imposible.

Listo entre comillas, pues mi apariencia decía que si pero mis sentir decían otra cosa, voy directo al comedor donde mi madre ya se encontraba sirviendo las porciones de nuestros desayunos.

Aquel dulce y seductor olor de pescado frito, simplemente seduce mi estómago.

El desayune se desarrolla bastante tranquilo. Me entero que al parecer mi padre iría a un "entrenamiento" del viejo rabo verde junto al señor Tendo, sabiendo eso no me sorprendió la enorme mochila que tenia acuestas.

Realmente me gustaría mucho ir de entrenamiento, ya tenía bastante tiempo desde que había visitado las frías montañas, aunque claro en esta época eran más calurosas que frías. Sea cual sea la situación climatológica del lugar, mi intención era alegarme por un momento de todas las cosas, quería despejar mi mente y la mejor manera que se me ocurre es el entrenar.

**.**

**Flash back**

**.**

**Permaneció inmóvil y en silencio.**

**Realmente no lo entendida del todo, no entendía el significado de las palabras de Akane. ¿Había escuchado bien o solo fue su imaginación? No hace más que unos segundos, todo era color de rosa, ahora no era más que una gris realidad.**

**Recapitulemos para evitar perder la noción de los hechos: él se había confesado, se atrevió a besarla y el día de hoy, aparentemente ella también había dicho que le gustaba. ¿Entonces por lo rechazaba? Nada tenía sentido.**

**Ella empezó su caminar y se empezó a adentrar más y más en la cabaña. No tenía nada más que decir. Afortunadamente, en un momento de lucidez, Ranma fue lo suficientemente rápido como para posicionarse enfrente de ella.**

—**No-no te entiendo, quiero decir, ¿Me estas rechazando? **

—**Sí.**

**Respondió de inmediato y sin la menor consideración, su respuesta fue tan fría, tan ensordecedora. Para mala fortuna del chico las cosas no pararon ahí.**

—**No me hace bien estar enamorada de ti.**

**Con esa última oración, Ranma entendió que ya no había argumentos para apelar su decisión. En el fondo el bien sabía que ella tenía razón. Tanto tiempo de insultos y hacer menos a Akane enfrente de sus otras prometidas le había pasado factura. **

**De alguna forma u otra, al final, siempre terminaba lastimándola.**

**Con paso firme, Akane hizo a un lado a Ranma y se encamino escaleras arriba con la mirada baja, bastante destrozada por todo lo que había pasado.**

**.**

**Fin del Flash back**

**.**

Lo sé, no había que ser un genio para llegar a una conclusión.

Solamente me pregunto, ¿En serio le hice tanto daño?, de ser así realmente no sé si sentir pena, odiarme o compadecerme a mí mismo. Como fui tan ciego para no ver las cosas.

—Hijo.

Levanto mi mirada y respondo.

—Si papa…

—Sé que solo ha pasado unas semanas desde que rompimos tu compromiso con Akane…me parece que es hora de seguir adelante.

—¿Qu-qué quieres decir?

Pregunto fingiendo interés mientras me llevo un pedazo de pescado a la boca.

—Tú como heredero del estilo libre, necesitas a alguien a tu lado para preservar el arte, por lo que he decidido formar un nuevo compromiso para ti…

Faltan palabras para describir la reacción de mi madre y yo. Si bien mi mama se portó de una forma civilizada, yo me limite a escupir todo mi bocado. ¿Que tenía en la cabeza este hombre? Mi mama es la primera en externar su inconformidad.

—¡No-Nodoka! Solo digo lo mejor para el chico.

—Cariño—Mi madre puedes ser bastante amenazante cuando se lo propone —Yo pienso que lo mejor es que esta vez Ranma escoja a la chica con quien quiera casarse.

—¡Nodoka! ¡Ranma solo es un niño! ¿Qué tal si escoge a alguien que no le conviene…?

—Dirás si no te conviene a ti viejo embustero…

Si bien mi padre trata de alegar, cada argumento es desechado por mi madre.

Simplemente, no quiero más compromisos arreglados por el y por nadie mas.

Eso me recuerda, mas allá de no tener nada que ver con Akane más que una amistad, eso no cambia el hecho de terminare mis otros compromisos.

* * *

><p>—Umm…tenemos hoy un nuevo estudiante que se ha transferido, su nombre es Ranma Saotome.<p>

Ahí es cuando debo entrar. Tito para atrás lo hombros y entro al salón de clases. El profesor de aspecto gordete y bajo, hace una pausa en mi presentación ante el salón.

Completamente igual a cuando llegue a Furinkan, en segundos, el cuarto se vio infestado de murmullos y exclamaciones, estas últimas expresiones provenían de las chicas del salón.

—A partir del día de hoy, el señor Saotome se integrara con nosotros, por favor les pido que lo ayuden en todo lo que necesite. Recién se acaba de mudar al distrito de Shibuya.

Asiento la cabeza y ofrezco una breve reverencia a todo el salón.

Una vez que di una mirada panorámica, algo llamo mi atención. Al costado de una de las ventanas se hallaba la chica que conocí días después de mudarme. Por un breve momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron para posteriormente desviarlas.

—Ranma, siéntate delante de Sawachika.

Murmuro el profesor a mis espaldas al tiempo que se acomodó sus lentes y tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

De la nada, una mano se levantó. Aquella extremidad pertenecía a cierta chica de cabellos rubios.

—¡Por aquí Ranma!

Aquella chica se levantó de su pupitre mostrándome así el camino hacia mi asiento. Una vez que llego a ella, me saluda con demasiada efusividad.

—Me llamo Eri Sawachika ¡Mucho gusto!

—Ranma, lo mismo digo…

Me forzó y soy capaz de mostrar una agradable sonrisa a la tal Sawachika.

De vuelta a mi nueva vida de estudiante en esta escuela, las clases comienzan sin el menor retraso. Probabilidad y estadística, esa es mi primera clase del día.

Mis expectativas de esta escuela no eran muy altas, pero debo decir que es mucho más tranquilo haciendo una comparación a mi primer día en Furinkan. Al menos eso me agrada.

La campana sonó. Habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde que iniciaron las clases, afortunadamente la mayoría de los profesores usaron el primer día para presentarse entre otras cosas que no recuerdo debido a la nula atención que estaba prestando.

Me impresiono la rapidez con la que fui rodeado. Ni siquiera fui capaz de sacar algo de dinero de mi mochila.

A mis espaldas, hablo una voz que recordaba muy vagamente.

—¿No sabía que te inscribirías en esta escuela Ranma?

—Je. Me acabo de enterar hoy. Realmente no sabía que asistieras a esta escuela.

La tal Eri se interpuso entre Asuka y yo.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

—Algo así…

Respondemos ambos al mismo tiempo, creo que los dos sabemos que no es buena idea decir cómo fue nuestro primer encuentro.

—¿En serio Asuka? y de donde se conocen ustedes.

—Somos vecinos, él y su familia se mudaron a la unidad donde vivo.

La conversación sigue su flujo, en el trascurso, simplemente yo soy bombardeado con un sinfín de preguntas que me resulta imposible responder a todas. Así se escurre el tiempo y se acaba el tiempo de descanso.

* * *

><p>Para mi alegría, el día de clases por fin a había llegado a su fin.<p>

Poco a poco el salón empezó hasta el grado que solo un puñado de alumnos quedo en él. Al final los únicos que quedamos fuimos yo, Asuka, Eri y otras tres personas que no logro acordarme de sus nombres.

Un chico con la típica faceta de play boy, se acercó de inmediato. Cruzo su brazo por mis hombros mostrando una confianza jamás vista.

—Oye Ranma ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar unas chicas? Eres casi tan bien parecido como yo.

—No creo…

—¡Vamos! Deja la timidez para las damas, se volverán locas con esa actuación…

Sin previo aviso, aquel chico fue repentinamente interrumpido por otra chica, la cual sin vacilar lo golpeo en la nuca. De inmediato él se volteo para quedar de frente a su agresora.

—¡Oye cuál es tu problema!

—Te recuerdo que tú y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver en el club…

Realmente poco pudo decir aquel chico, en medio de refunfuñeos fue llevado a las afueras del salón.

—Bueno, creo que solo quedamos nosotros-Aquella rubia hablo mientras se acercaba a mí, lo mismo hizo Asuka—¿Qué te parece si nosotras dos, te enseñamos el distrito? Supongo que no has tenido tiempo con eso de la mudanza…

—No lo se, realmente no tengo muchas ganas, además tengo cosas que hacer…será para otra ocasión.

Mascullo un poco malhumorada. Eso fue suficiente como para que me sintiera mal por rechazarla, pero lo cierto es que realmente no tengo ganas de estar en medio de un tour.

—¡Qué mala suerte Ranma!, supongo que será otro día.

Sin mucho más que decir, ella también salió del salón a un paso un tanto apresurado, en un acto rápido se dirigió hacia nosotros lo suficiente como para despedirse.

Resoplo. Empiezo a tomar mi mochila por una de sus asas. Realmente quería regresar lo más rápido a casa, estaba algo agotado del día.

Ágilmente Asuka se metió entre la puerta y yo, bloqueando así el paso.

—¿Te parece si nos vamos juntos?

Acepte su propuesta. No había por que decirle que no, después de todo vivíamos en la misma unidad habitacional por lo que estaba casi seguro que había encontrado un acompañante para ir y regresar de la escuela.

* * *

><p>El camino casa era bastante silencioso, no sabíamos muy bien de qué temas hablar, o al menos yo estaba algo bloqueado, mi mente seguía repasando una y otra vez esa escena en la que fui rechazado. Estoy empezando a creer que soy bastante masoquista por hacerlo.<p>

Dejemos de lado eso y mejor pensemos mejores cosas, Shibuya es sin duda muy diferente a Nerima, era bastante más urbanizado. Eran pocas las casas que se veían entre las unidades habitacionales, hospitales, universidades, etc. Eso dificultaba mi trasporte por los tejados a como estaba acostumbrado en Nerima. Las calles tenían mucha más vida, tanto en las aceras pues se veían más gente a la que estaba acostumbrado. Ni hablar del tráfico vehicular, era muy común ver los autos entre las calles…

—¿Oye Ranma? Me acompañarías a un lugar.

Pestañeo un par de veces. Volteo mí mirada lo suficiente como para observar a mi acompañante la cual una sonrisa adornaba todo su rostro.

—¿A dónde?

—Es un lugar sin importancia, solamente quiero pasar a una heladería, usualmente voy cuando salgo de clases.

Debo admitirlo, la palabra helado capturo toda mi atención, era más que bien sabida mi debilidad por los helados. Desafortunadamente no estaba en mi forma femenina como para poder disfrutar de un par de helados.

—No-no creo, además, no se ve muy bien que un chico vaya a esos lugares tan afeminados…

Faltaban las palabras para describir como se desfiguro su rostro. En un instante Asuka estallo en carcajadas, realmente no entendía que le resultaba tan hilarante.

—Jaja… ¡Vamos Ranma! ¿En qué siglo crees que vives? Jaja… ¡Es muy normal que un chico hoy en día se tome un helado! De donde sacas eso…

—No-no lo sé.

Siendo honesto, realmente no sé dónde saque esa idea, supongo que fue debido a mi padre y la horrible infancia que me hizo pasar.

—¡Vamos! En esta ocasión yo invito…

Dicho eso no puede hacer mucho más que seguir a la chica que tiraba de mi mano y me guiaba entre las calles de Shibuya, recorrimos un par de cuadras y por fin llegamos a nuestro destino.

Aquella heladería tenía muy buena pinta, y vaya que yo sabía de eso. El local era lo bastante grande como para que la clientela disfrutara el comer sus helados ahí. Sin embargo, lo que más me llamo la atención del lugar fue la enorme vitrina que se apreciaba en la entrada donde mostraban una enorme cantidad de sabores helados.

No supe en que momento nos habíamos sentado en la mesa, estaba muy entretenido en aquella enorme vitrina. En muy poco tiempo, una jovencita con delantal blanco al tiempo que vestía un traje de sirvienta, se presentaba ante nosotros.

—¡Bienvenidos al Lepe´t ti! Yo soy Yatsura y a partir de este momento seré yo quien les atienda, les dejo el menú.

Asuka de inmediato rechazo el menú que nos ofrecía la amable camarera.

—Yo quiero una copa tropical.

Yatsura saco de su delantal una pequeña libreta donde anoto el pedido. Una vez que acabo su labor me miro con unos ojos que inquirían que yo tampoco usaría el menú para ordenar mi pedido.

—Yo solo un napolitano.

Se muestra muy sonriente. Anota el pedido y así se escurre entre las mesas que había para desaparecer al entrar en una puerta. Supongo que era la cocina o algo de ese estilo.

—Que poco original eres, ¡¿Acaso no viste el aparador al entrar?!

—Discúlpame por pedir algo que se me antojo.

Me sorprende de donde saque el humor como para poder sacar la lengua en forma burlona. El ambiente que creaba aquella heladería era bastante bueno.

—Y bien Ranma, es momento que me digas tal te parece el lugar Ranma.

Tal cual niña inocente, ella opto por una pose mas cómoda, subió sus brazos a la meza y mientras se apoyaba con una mano su rostro para recargarlo en ellas.

—¿Acaso no te encanto?

—He conocido mejores, pero es agradable.

A quien quería engañar, estaba más que sorprendido por todos los sabores que mis ojos se toparon en la entrada, sin duda alguna regresaría aquí.

La chica de inmediato se llevó sus manos a la boca, mostraba por todos lados que aparentemente estaba sorprendida de algo.

—¿Qué te pasa?.—Murmuro extrañado por su actitud.

—Nada, nada. Solo me parece curioso que digas que conoces mejores locales cuando hace unos minutos me dijiste que las heladerías eran muy afeminadas…

Touche. Me había descubierto. El calor se empezó a juntar en mis mejillas lo que provoco que ella estallara en risa, de nuevo.

—Jaja… ¡Tranquilo! No pienso decir tu secreto.

—¡No-no! No hay nada que ocultar.

—Tranquilo Saotome. Yo no sé nada.

Aquella chica me guiña de una forma que diera entender que somos cómplices de algo.

—¿Sabes? A mí me gusta venir a este lugar porque me resulta bastante relajante, claro además de toda la variedad de helados que hay.

Se mostró bastante sonriente. Tomo una de los tenedores que había en la mesa y empezó jugar con ellos.

—Oye… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Claro, si no te molesta.

—No hay problema-Respondo de inmediato, realmente ese lugar era muy cómodo para pasar el rato.

—¿Tienes algún problema? Te noto un poco deprimido.

La pregunta me tomo bastante desprevenido.

—Je. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, no creas que soy algún tipo de esquizofrénica, solamente te note distinto a hace unos días. Como decirlo, te veías algo deprimido…

¡Vaya! Realmente no sabía que era tan obvio de lo que me pasaba.

—No, no es nada, más bien no tiene importancia.

—¿Estás seguro? Si quieres, puedes hablar conmigo, sé que apenas recién nos conocimos, pero puedes confiar en mí, además que soy buena dando...

—Gracias.

Respondo con sinceridad en mi voz. Sin embargo ese asunto no es algo que me gustaría compartir con nadie, o al menos de momentos.

Supongo que mi mirada era lo bastante convincente como para que Asuka dejara de preguntar. Responde con un "Ok" y de inmediato cambio el tema.

**Notas finales de autor.**

Hola de nuevo, ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero por fin termine este capitulo.

Agradezco sus comentario del capitulo anterior, muchas gracias en serio :)

Espero que esta nueva entrega las haya sido de su agrado y ojala puedan dejar un comentario, para saber sus opiniones, sin mucho mas que decir me despido.

Que tengas un buen día.

**Tomoya-san**


	9. Consejo

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 8-Consejo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El último día de la semana había llegado, por fin era domingo, lo que eso significaba que hoy no había ninguno ruido proveniente del despertador. Había sido una semana difícil, lo sabía, debido a que las clases iniciaron con todo a partir del segundo día y ya llevaba unas semanas asistiendo a la escuela. Un sinfín de materias y actividades mantuvieron bastante ocupado a Ranma a lo largo de toda la semana pasada.

Hoy, el chico, simplemente no tenía la mas mínima intención de levantarse temprano, era una forma de auto-compensarse por su agotador trabajo, claro, según su forma de ver las cosas.

Las voces alegres provenientes de la sala llamaron su atención. De inmediato reconoció las dos voces que se escuchaban. De un salto se incorporó y tras tomar una sudadera para cubrir su torso desnudo, salió de su habitación, camino por el pasillo hasta así llegar a la sala.

Al parecer, las voces que con anterioridad había escuchado dentro de su habitación, pertenecían a su madre y su vecina de enfrente, Asuka, esta última se encontraba en el comedor, mientras su madre permanecía en la cocina, lo más probable es que preparaba el desayuno.

—¡Buenos días Ranma!

Saludo la chica efusivamente al oji-azul, una vez que se enteró que el chico había entrado a la sala.

Por su parte, Ranma se arrastró hasta uno de los asientos, miro el reloj que estaba pegado en una de las paredes y hablo, aunque no sin antes de bostezar profundamente.

—Son las siete de la mañana… ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta energía?

Encarrillado volvió a bostezar debido a la pereza que era presa.

—Buenos días.

—Bueno, a diferencia de ti, yo no soy una perezosa.

Asuka mostro una reluciente sonrisa, estaba completamente rebosante de energía, caso contrario a Ranma el cual quería seguir durmiendo un poco más.

—Preferiría decir que guardo mis energías, por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano…?

—¡Que formas son esas de recibir a nuestra invitada Ranma!

Nodoka había entrado a la sala mientras sostenía una enorme cacerola entre sus manos.

—Cuando salí de compras, me encontré con la pequeña Asuka luego de que regresaba de su caminata.

Acomodo la enorme cacerola en el centro de la mesa y así volvió a la cocina. Probablemente a terminar el resto del desayuno.

—¿Así que empleas tu energía de forma productiva?

Asuka rezongo. Saco su lengua en un acto para provocar al chico aunque desafortunadamente no funciono.

En cuestión de minutos, Nodoka entraba una vez más con un par de platillos entre sus manos. El desayuno de hoy eran huevos fritos con arroz y vegetales encurtidos, con la ayuda de Asuka se repartieron los platos, con sus debidas porciones. Ranma de inmediato noto que su madre solo había preparado para él y su vecina.

—¿Tu no vas a comer mama?

Pregunto entre cortadamente, el bocado le impedía hablar de una forma fluida.

—No Ranma, hoy tengo planeado visitar a los Tendo.

Le sorprendió a la vez que le extraño, hace tiempo que no había escuchado ese apellido.

Una vez que termino sus labores domésticos Nodoka, se encaminó hasta el sillón donde descansaba su bolsa.

—¿Por cierto Ranma? No te gustaría venir, podrías ver a todos de nuevo, en especial a Akane, ¿No te interesa?

Ranma dejo de masticar momentáneamente al escuchar el nombre de su ex-prometida. Fue lo bastante hábil como para que notar que el solo nombre de ella le había afectado, al menos el así lo creyó puesto que Asuka hacia captado sus gestos.

—No creo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer de la escuela.

—Si es así supongo que no hay opción.

Su madre camino hasta la puerta principal y antes de salir se dirigió a su hijo en el comedor.

-Es un pena, realmente creo que le hubiera gustado verte a Akane, en fin, regreso poco después de la comida, te deje preparadas unas cosas para que las calientes en el horno ¿ok?

Tras que Ranma asintiera, por último se despidió de su hijo y su invitada y así salió dejando solos a la pareja de jóvenes en el departamento.

Asuka de inmediato hablo una vez que la madre del chico salió.

—Mentiroso. Tú nunca haces nada de la escuela.

Ranma frunció su ceño, eso era verdad pero el hecho que se lo echaran a la cara no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Lo sé, solamente no quería ir.

La chica empezó a juguetear con el arroz. Se quedó por unos momentos pensando.

—¿No es más fácil decirle la verdad? Por qué mentir.

—Supongo.

Respondió secamente Ranma. En ese instante pareció interesarse más en su platillo.

—Oye, ¿Algo tiene que ver con esa tal Akane?

La pregunta qué lanzo Asuka lo tomo por sorpresa. Para todas sus actividades al tiempo que se pensaba su respuesta. Tomo una buena bocanada de aire como para inflar sus pulmones y tras convencer de que lo mejor era tener una opinión neutral de su vida amorosa, comenzó el relato sobre de quien era la dueña de ese nombre. El conto todo respecto a ella, el compromiso, su relación, su confesión y por último llego a la parte del rechazo. La parte menos favorita de toda su relación con Akane.

De alguna forma, eso lo libero un poco la presión que tenía.

Para Asuka fue sorpréndete tal historia, esperaba alguna noticia triste, sí, algo relativamente superficial, sin embargo, contrario a su expectativas, Ranma le había relato una novela televisiva, digna de un premio a lo mejor de una drama, un drama de tontos según su perspectiva.

Se tomó su tiempo, quería analizar bien las cosas antes de dictar su veredicto.

—Hum…—Por un momento pareció dudar, contrario a eso, bajo la mirada y continuo algo apenada—Sé que no conozco a Akane de persona, ¿Pero no es esta chica un poco cruel…?

Los ojos de Ranma empezaron a desorbitar debido a la conclusión de Asuka

—¿Huh…?

Fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado pues todo este tiempo él se había creído que era el malo del relato.

—Digo, su relación no fue fácil para los dos, es cierto que tal vez tu tuviste la culpa por tratarla así… ¡Pero tomaste el valor para afrontar tus sentimientos por ella! y ella simplemente te dice que te quiere pero a la vez te rechaza, después dice que no le haces bien, aun después de todo lo que hiciste por ella.

Se tomó una larga pausa y prosiguió hablando a la brevedad.

—No sé tú, pero desde mi punto de vista eso es muy cruel.

La respuesta no fue la que esperaba, eso estaba muy claro. Se tomó su tiempo y con una sonrisa melancólica respondió

—Bueno, supongo que es la verdad… ¿No es así…?

Bastante rápida, Asuka se abalanzo hacia Ranma con la clara intención de atinar un golpe en su cabeza.

—¡Oye! ¡Reacciona! Te está tratando como un idiota y tu aparte te crees ese cuento-Sorprendida por su reacción, tomo asiento de nuevo, pues inevitablemente se había levantado para poder golpear al chico— Yo solo digo que las cosas no concuerdan, ella debería estar triste…no tú.

—¡Yo-yo no estoy triste!

Replico de inmediato usando el orgullo que había mantenido a raya por bastante tiempo a decir verdad. Aunque bastaba verlo para saber que sus palabras no decían lo que sentía.

Asuka pestaño un par veces, se mostraba incrédula y a la vez algo molesta por haber conocido a un chico tan cabezota.

—¡Como quieras! En realidad no me importan tus asuntos.

A marcha forzada, la chica termino lo que quedaba por comer de sus platos. Una vez que acabo se levantó de su asiento mientras actuaba una perfecta actuación de indiferencia. Acto seguido, Asuka salió de la residencia Tendo sin mirar atrás.

Todo lo que ella dijo se empezó a cumular en sus pensamientos. Todo era un desastre en su mente. Masajeo su sien tratando de mitigar la confusión que lentamente empezó a provocarle una jaqueca.

Es cierto, que desde el primer día que se conocieron él había dicho cosas crueles hacia ella, pero no todo había sido amargura, también había momentos donde lograba controlarse y pasar momentos lindos con ella. Tal vez, si estaba siendo un poco incongruente con lo que le había dicho.

Sobre una de las posibilidades que llego su mente del porqué el rechazo. Tal vez alguna de sus autoproclamadas prometidas había hecho algo o amenazado a la chica de cabellos azulados a fin de que ella lo rechazara. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que sucede algo de ese estilo. En el pasado, Shampoo, había borrado su memoria, por lo que no había límites para ellas, en especial para Shampoo.

—Ella tiene razón.

Por fin había decidido su siguiente paso.

Aun si terminar su desayuno el cual estaba a poco más de la mitad, salió también del apartamento y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible, empezó a correr con único objetivo en mente.

Con esperanzas renovadas, siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta poder llegar al dojo Tendo. Un plan un poco ortodoxo pero esperaba que fuera efectivo a la vez.

**Tomoya-san**


	10. Traición

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 9-Traición**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las cosas estaban bastante tensas en el dojo Tendo. Si bien se habían calmado un poco las cosas al grado que dejaran a tras los reclamos.

En medio del lugar, descansaban tanto Genma, Soun y Nodoka.

Los dos hombres mantenían un semblante serio aunque su ceño mostraba que algo les molestaba. Contraria a ese par, la madre de Ranma parecía muy confundida pues no llegaba a comprender del todo la noticia que le había comunicado el patriarca Tendo.

Genma se acomodó en su sitio al tiempo que empezaba a acomodarse sus gafas.

—¿Me puedes explicar lo que estás diciendo Soun? Te recuerdo que usted y yo teníamos un acuerdo.

La voz de Genma denotaba claro confusión aunque había algo de enojo en ella. El hecho de que usara su nombre en vez de su apellido para referirse a su amigo como era ya una costumbre, solo hacía expresar más su desacuerdo con todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Así es amigo…pero Akane está bastante convencida en su decisión…

—¡Pues desconvénsela! ¡Es su hija Tendo! Usted y yo habíamos hecho un compromiso de honor, ¡Incluso habíamos hecho un plan para juntarlos…!

—¡Yo estoy consciente de eso! Pero no fui yo quien decidió eso, ella fue la que lo pidió.

Bufo bastante molesta Genma. Azoto sus manos en lisa duela de madera del dojo en un acto por descargar su enojo.

—¡Como se atreve a siquiera decir que acaba de comprometer a Akane con alguien más a mi hijo…!

* * *

><p>En ese instante, Ranma se maldecía por no haber pensado mejor las cosas. Había salido de la casa de forma imprudente, si en ese momento solo quería ver a Akane, pero en su intento por verla no llego a considerar las cosas. No llevaba dinero alguno por lo que el uso de transporte público estaba más que descartado.<p>

Desafortunadamente ya había avanzado lo suficiente en su trayecto como para que regresar a casa por un poco de dinero fuera más que una mala idea. Solo quedaba seguir el camino a Nerima.

Por su mente se llegaron a idear un par de disparates, uno de ellos era el transformarse en chica para usar sus encantos femeninos para engatusar a alguien y con mucha suerte le diera un aventón a Nerima.

Afortunadamente desecho esa idea.

El caminar tanto había empezado a cobrar sus estragos en su cuerpo, la fatiga y el hambre se estaban haciendo sentir con bastante fuerza.

Llevaba poco más de una hora en la calle y aun se encontraba en los límites de Shibuya, si sus conocimientos no estaban errados, todavía faltaba para llegar a Nerima y lo peor es que faltaba un buen tramo.

Arrastrando casi casi los pies, al doblar una calle se topó con un terreno baldío el cual estaba principalmente ocupado por materiales de construcción aparentemente abandonados. En medio del terreno, se hallaba una pequeña campaña de acampar. Ranma de inmediato supo a quién pertenecía la tienda, camino un poco más deprisa para llegar ahí y justo como había imaginado, Ryoga estaba sentado encima de unos sacos de hormigón. El chico mantenía la vista al cielo.

Tal vez no debido saludarlo tan efusivamente pero el caso es que realmente se alegraba de verlo. Tal vez podría sacarle algo de dinero o comida para continuar su trayecto y por supuesto que no pensaba perder la oportunidad.

Contrario a sus planes, Ryoga ni siquiera se inmuto ante la llegada de Ranma. Simplemente aquel chico de ropas amarilla parecía estar ido.

Aquella situación estaba empezando a impacientarlo, decidió pasar un poco más a la acción y tomo por el cuello al chico cerdo el cual reacción al contacto.

—¿Ranma? Pero… ¿Qué haces en Nerima? No te habías mudado…

Su tono con el que hablo era tan pesimista y entristecedor que daban ganas de suicidarse.

—Esto es Shibuya Ryoga.

Asintió con la cabeza y se limitó a contemplar de nueva cuenta el cielo.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa Ryoga?—Pregunto con verdadero interés el oji-azul—Parece como si hubieras salido de un velorio…

—Precisamente Ranma, el día de hoy ha muerto mi corazón…

El chico de coleta bufo, creyó que su amigo no podía ser más fatalista a la vez que extremista. Temió preguntar el por qué estaba en ese estado aunque si quería su ayuda necesitaría sacar platica para agarrar algo de confianza.

—Explícate P-chan.

Con eso ultimo espero avivar un poco al chico cerdo aunque contrario a eso, prácticamente ignoro Ryoga lo que había dicho Ranma.

Se tomó un largo respiro e inicio su relato.

—Cuando me entere de la ruptura de tu compromiso con Akane, creí que si lograba que me perdonara por haberle mentido con lo de P-chan, tal vez pudiéramos iniciar una relación, que diéramos rienda suelta a nuestro platónico amor por fin libre de ti…

Jamás deseo tanto como en ese instante mandar a volar a Ryoga por todo el sin sentido que estaba diciendo. Logro controlarse y siguió escuchando atento el relato de él.

—Cuando llegue al Dojo, sin querer escuche una conversación que Akane sostenía con el señor Tendo…

La voz del chico se empezó a quebrar amenazando así con llorar. Ranma vio con ojos impactados su reacción, era la primera vez que lo había visto a si y vaya que él había presenciado varios dramas interpretados por Ryoga.

—¡Déjate de dramas y hablar con claridad Ryoga!

Por primera vez, mostro sentimientos más que tristes, miro con enojo al oji-azul y lo encaro.

—¿Quieres saber lo me pasa Ranma? ¡Lo quieres saber! Pues bien, déjame decirte que Akane se comprometió con alguien más.

De inmediato lo tomo por el cuello mientras lo acerco de una forma desafiante.

—¡No estoy para tus bromas Ryoga! No sé, de donde sacaste eso pero estoy seguro que no era más que una broma…

Con la misma rapidez que fue tomado, se las arregló para librarse del agarre al que era sometido.

—¡Crees que bromearía con algo como eso! Yo mismo fui quien escucho como Akane le decía a su padre que se quería casar con alguien más…

Perdiendo los estribos, no se limitó y en ese instante golpeo con todas sus fuerza el estómago de Ryoga causando que este cayera de rodillas y se llevara las manos a la parte afectada.

Volvió a tomar a su amigo por el cuello y de nuevo cuenta lo encaro exigiendo respuestas.

—¡Acaso te causa gracia esto Ryoga…!

Inteligentemente, el chico cerdo aprovecho la corta distancia para propinarle un cabezazo a Ranma el cayó de espaldas por el impacto.

—¡Y a ti que más te da Ranma! ¿No eras de los primeros en decir que no te importaba con quien terminaría Akane…?

—¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!

Rápidamente se incorporó y se abalanzo en dirección a Ryoga. El golpe que le propino fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el chico saliera volando unos metros hacia atrás.

Camino una vez más hacia el chico cerdo y de nueva cuenta lo tomo por el cuello, solo que esta vez no reacción Ryoga de una forma agresiva. Contrario a eso empezó a reír tristemente.

—Aunque me golpes no va a cambiar la verdad Ranma.

La fuerza se le fue de las manos lo que causo que aflojara su agarre. Palabras faltaban para describir la forma en como se había puesto Ranma tanto físico como emocional.

Se negaba a aceptar las palabras de Ryoga.

Un poco más calmado, miro de nuevo a Ryoga el cual había regresado a su asiento.

—Si es verdad lo que dices, ¿Dime quién es…?

En caso de que fuera verdad, necesitaba saber el nombre del infeliz que se atrevería a arrebatársela.

Él lo sabía, no quería admitirlo pero todo eso tenia sentido, tal vez por eso Akane lo había rechazado.

—Eso no importa más, ya nada importa. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar las cosas…

Eso enfureció a Ranma, estaba claro que no lo conocía.

Sobre su cadáver dejaría que la comprometerían con alguien más que no sea el, el, la quería y ella lo quería, no había nadie que pudiera hacer algo contra eso…

—Fue ella misma la que pidió comprometerse con alguien más.

Su rostro se desencajo un poco, no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Es-estas bromeando ¿No?

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás debido al mareo que sentía en ese momento. Inmediatamente quiso saber el nombre del chico.

Una vez que escuche el nombre de aquel "idiota", un sentimiento que se asemejaba al enojo lo invadió. De inmediato lo reconoció, el día del viaje, en el tren el tal Haruto la había llamado. Aparentemente ese sujeto era el nuevo prometido de Akane.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Ella me había dicho que solo era un amigo…

—Pues tal parece que te engaño.

Soltó de inmediato Ryoga ya un poco sereno.

—No pude escuchar mucho pero por lo que oí, parece ser que ellos dos eran amigos de la infancia.

De inmediato se levantó y empezó a desarmar el pequeño campamento que había instalado para pasar la noche.

—Si ya es todo lo que querías saber, entonces vete Ranma.

No fue necesario repetírselo más de dos veces, empezó a caminar dejando a atrás a Ryoga. En ese instante estaba bloqueado, no sabía muy bien que hacer o pensar respecto al nuevo compromiso de Akane. Sin darse cuenta su caminar lo llevo hasta un pequeño parque ubicado a solo unas calles de casa.

Ya completamente exhausto, se acomodó a los pies de un cerezo.

Completamente inmóvil en su sitio, el tiempo pasó y paso hasta que poco a poco la luz de sol se fue atenuando.

En su mente se atravesaban los recuerdos del día de su rechazo, la plática que había tenido con Asuka en la mañana y por último, aquella discusión con Ryoga. Su cerebro a esa hora ya había hecho las conexiones necesarias para poder entender lo que estaba pasando.

Increíblemente sus músculos faciales se contrajeron para mostrar una sonrisa.

—Supongo que Asuka tenía razón, solo fui tratado como un idiota…

Llego a la conclusión de que para Akane no era más que un estorbo, un estorbo que se interponía entre ella y su nuevo prometido. Las cosas no acaban ahí, aun tenia algunos cabos por atar como por que rayos le había dicho que ella gustaba de el cuándo todo indicaba que no era así. ¿Acaso había sido tan cruel como para inventar eso? Una forma ruin de vengarse de el por todo lo que le hizo pasar.

En un intento por reducir el enojo que sentía en esos momentos, con sus manos empezó arrancar el césped que tenía debajo de él. Noto que eso no era suficiente y empezó a golpear el suelo.

Se sentía estúpido, engañado, ingenuo al siquiera creer que alguien la había amenazado para que lo rechazara. Pero la única verdad es que le había mentido y jugado con él, con sus sentimientos, ahora se decía que tenía razón al no expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Simplemente quizo odiarla, odiarla con todo su ser por haberse burlado de el pero por alguna razón, razón que él conocía, no podía, todo se resumía a que estaba enamorado de ella. Aun así, se dijo a si mismo que eso cambiaria, con Ranma Saotome nadie juega, aunque le costara no tenía la menor duda que la arrancaría de su corazón, ella no valía la pena.

Un poco aclarada su mente, basto para que decidiera regresar a casa, ya era muy tarde y a lo mejor su madre se empezaría a preocupar por él.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que llegara a su unidad habitacional. Se sorprendió al ver que en la entrada del edificio se encontraba Asuka con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y tarareaba la canción que sonaba de sus audífonos.

Una vez que la chica abrió se ojos se sorprendió y alegro al ver a Ranma, aunque eso no evito que empezara a regañarlo.

—¡Donde te habías metido idiota! Sales en la mañana como un rayo… ¿Siquiera sabes qué hora es…? ¡Tú mama me estuvo pregunte y pregunte por ti idiota!

—Lo siento…

Murmuro apenado y sorprendio por la reacción de su nueva amiga, sabía que era tarde, muy tarde pero él era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por su solo.

—No era mi intención preocuparte.

Los músculos de sus cejas se crisparon. Desvió la mirada un poco apenada por la forma tan protectora que había actuado.

—No-no estaba preocupada.

Volvió a mirar al chico y pareció examinarlo por un momento.

—Bueno, ¿Al menos puedo saber que hiciste todo el santo día?

—Seguí tu consejo.

Enarco su ceja esta Asuka. El chico romo una breve pausa mientras llegaba a sus recuerdos la conversación de esta mañana.

—Oh ya… ¿Y cómo te fue con ella?

—Supongo que mal—Esbozo una débil sonrisa y empezó caminar hacia el interior del edificio. La chica lo siguió de cerca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ranma?

Pregunto a las espaldas del artista marcial.

—Solo puedo decir que tenías razón, fui tratado como un vil idiota.

A pesar de que habían llegado al piso en que vivían, se detuvieron unos instantes en la puerta de la chica, seguían platicando de lo que había pasado.

La joven de pelo corto se recargo en uno de los barandales, lo mismo hizo su acompañante. Ella no sabía muy bien que decir, las cosas amorosas no eran su estilo.

—Lo siento—Ranma asintió ante lo que ella decía—Supongo que ella se lo pierde ¿no?—Empezó a reír levemente, una vez que acabo continuo hablando—Aun así, no te merecías que te tratara de esa forma.

El gruñir del estómago de Ranma que le pedía comida de forma inmediata, irrumpió aquel extraño momento. Asuka rio y el chico se apeno por los ruidos provenientes de su estómago.

—Jaja…no me digas que no has comido nada desde la mañana.

Gruño y asintió. Desde ese medio desayuno no había comido nada más que eso.

Alegremente se acercó hasta su puerta. De su bolso de pantalón extrajo una pequeña llave con la cual abrió la cerradura. Volteo hacia Ranma y con sinceridad en sus ojos lo miro, sonrió y por fin hablo.

—¿No quieres pasar a comer? Había ordenado una pizza y me sobro la mitad…

**Notas finales de autor**

Bueno, aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo un poco más largo, pero creo que estuvo bien así, sin relleno, directo al grano :P aunque bueno, también la inspiración no me dio para mas, espero poder hacer los siguientes capítulos más extensos.

Pasando a otras cosas ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Yo sé que esperaban que se resolvieran sus problemas, pero todavía faltara para eso. Yo sé, que varios querían, por sus comentarios, que ya todo se aclara, pero todo será a su tiempo, solo pido paciencia.

**Jorgelina san, Kiralove, DULCECITO311, nube rojiza, laura9414, 97pupi, rainofwishes y Marissa, **muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que me puedan seguir a lo largo de este proyecto.

Los invito, a que dejen un comentario dejando su opinión :)

Nos vemos.

**Tomoya-san**


	11. Me gustas

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 10-Me gustas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿Qué es lo que nos unirá cuando el verano termine y el invierno inicie?**_

_**.**_

**Varios meses después**

**.**

El verano por fin había llegado a su fin. Poco a poco la temperatura se fue a templando mostrando el clima del otoño. Sin duda alguna, aquella estación era más refrescante aunque no era más que la antesala del gélido invierno.

Conforme los días pasaban, paulatinamente la temperatura empezaba a descender y con más presencia en las noches, incluso ya era necesario el uso de abrigos o chamarras, cualquier protección servía para resguardarse del frio. Aunque claro eso era debido a que el invierno estuviera a solo unos días para que diera comienzo oficialmente.

Las clases por fin habían llegado a su fin, y no solo eso, también se acabaron los exámenes mensuales por lo que solo quedaba a los estudiantes sacudirse toda la presión acumulada a lo largo de la semana pasada.

En el salón de Ranma, poco a poco los estudiantes iban saliendo del salón, la mayoría tenía planes para salir en grupo y pasar el tiempo. Otros solo se limitaban a despedirse de sus amigos y partir a sus respectivas casas con la clara intención de descansar.

Hecho los hombros para atrás para acomodar su mochila. Miro a la chica que se había posicionado a su lado y hablo.

—¿Nos vamos ya Asuka?

—Espera…—Fue su inmediata respuesta, estaba más entretenida abrochando los botones de su abrigo. Después de unos segundos termino su labor—¡Listo! ¡Oye…! ¿No quieres pasar a comer algo antes de ir casa?

—No creo, ya casi no me queda dinero para el mes.

Respondió con mueca en rostro este Ranma. Su amiga levanto sus hombros en señal de resignación y ambos empezaron el camino a casa.

—Mmm… ¿Entonces puedo pasar al "restaurant de Ranma"?

Con el paso de los días, Asuka fue adquiriendo la costumbre de pasar a comer al departamento del chico pues desde que su madre inicio a trabajar al igual que su padre, desde que eso ocurrió, él se encargaba de prepararse la comida por si solo y de vez en cuando para su amiga, razón por el cual ella decía "restaurant de Ranma".

—Aunque te dijera que no, sé que vas a ir de todas maneras.

Fue lo que dijo Ranma una vez que sacara la lengua de forma juguetona a Asuka la cual hacia el mismo gesto.

Ella mueve un poco su flequillo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sonríe de oreja a oreja y encara al artista marcial.

—¡Al menos admite que te alegras al estar con mi grata compañía! Si no fuera por mí, te la pasarías solo…

Asuka frunció el ceño una vez que observo como su acompañante jalaba uno de sus parpados y sacaba la lengua con la clara intención de picotearla.

—Sí que tienes una buena impresión de ti, mira que creer que tu compañía es grata...

Como si fuera un espejo, ella imito el mismo gesto que había realizado Ranma.

Entre risas pequeñas a la vez que una ocasional carcajada que usualmente provenían de ella, aquel par había comenzado el camino a casa entre ocasionales bromas personales que habían hecho entre ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Muchas cosas habían pasado en ese lapso de tiempo que había pasado, unos hechos eran bastante relevantes otros simplemente no. El caso es, justo como se había prometido para sí mismo Ranma, el dio por finalizados los compromisos que lo unían a Ukyo y Shampoo; respecto a Kodachi, la situación la relataremos más adelante.<p>

El romper la unión que lo ligaba a la chica de cabellos purpura, Shampoo, fue toda una novela. Ella excusaba que las leyes de su tribu eran inquebrantables, que la única forma de eliminar el matrimonio entre ella y él era por medio de la muerte pues si no había novia o novia con la que casarse, era imposible que prosiguiera aquel compromiso.

La abuela, simplemente se negaba a aceptar a perder a Ranma como el "prometido" de su nieta.

Afortunadamente el buen Mousse ayudo y tras pactar con el oji-azul que ellos dos tendrían una pelea y que aquella batalla Ranma se dejaría vencer para que el chico pato se convirtiera en el nuevo prometido de Shampoo. Las cosas salieron bien, hubo varios problemas para que ese plan funcionara pero al final todo salió bien.

Con eso se había resuelto uno de sus problemas, faltaban dos, uno tal vez no tan difícil pero sin duda muy complicado, el otro era prácticamente una misión imposible.

La "ruptura" con Kodachi, fue todo un desquicio.

Más que relatar cómo fue que se armó de valor para mandarla a volar, mejor hablemos de lo que sucedió después de eso.

No hay mayor peligro que una mujer despechada. Aquel día simplemente enloqueció. En cuestión de segundos todo se transformó, Ranma corría por su vida mientras que cierta chica en leotardo lo perseguía lanzando listones bañados en venenos al igual que lanzaba objetos que estallaban y liberaban a la vez un somnífero.

Tomo bastante tiempo para perderla pues a pesar de que ella era hábil para nada se comparaba con Ranma.

Aun así, la cosa no termino ahí. Al otro día apareció frente a su puerta en el departamento de Shibuya vestida de novia y reclamando al novio.

Una vez más, el chico fue perseguido.

Completamente arto de la situación opto por medidas drásticas, decidió revelar su secreto, aprovecho la oportunidad cuando observo una fuente en su persecución y sin dudarlo se lanzó al agua fría causando así que se diera el cambio de género.

Kodachi simplemente quedo impactada al ver lo que ocurría.

Realmente no le quedo muy claro lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos pero la impresión fue suficiente para que entrara en un estado de shock, el cual aprovecho la pelirroja para huir de ahí. Esa fue la última vez que vio a Kodachi y se alegraba de ello, tal vez la gimnasta termino en una clínica psiquiátrica o algo así, en fin, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar.

Por último fue el turno de Ukyo, su amiga de la infancia.

El dejar las cosas claras con ella fue algo muy difícil, sin embargo, la chica acepto la decisión de no seguir mas con su compromiso, ambos quedaron como amigos solamente.

Tardaron un tiempo para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Después de un par de meses, Ukyo empezó a visitar a Ranma a su casa en Shibuya en ofrenda a su amistad. Ella era la única persona con la que seguía en contacto de todas las personas que conoció en Nerima.

Su familia había roto todo contacto con la familia Tendo, su padre le había comunicado que no quería que el mantuviera algún contacto con alguien de los Tendo, aunque no dio muchas razones más que el señor Soun era un hombre de poca palabra, el chico las acato.

Posteriormente, en una plática con su madre supo el por qué la decisión de su padre, aparte había confirmado lo dicho por Ryoga.

* * *

><p>Ranma observaba como su guiso que preparo para la comida se hervía a fuego lento. El platillo que había decidido preparar no era bastante complejo, pero desconocía a que temperatura debía ser cocinado.<p>

Uso un cucharon de madera para revolver el curry en la hoya. Torció los labios al notar que el platillo todavía no tenía un buen aspecto.

—Quizá debería hervirlo más—Justo como había dicho, aumento considerablemente la intensidad del fuego.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, de inmediato el chico se aproximó a él para contestarlo, lo más seguro es que se trataba de su madre.

Miro a la chica recostada en uno de los sofás, ella leía despreocupadamente una revista de farándula. Realmente se preguntaba que veía de interesante a esa lectura esta Asuka.

Antes de que contestara por el auricular, miro a su amiga y hablo.

—¡Oye! Ve a mirar el curry por favor…

Callo el chico y empezó a interactuar con la persona que había al otro de lado del teléfono. Como había imaginado, se trataba de su madre.

Por parte de Asuka, ella salió de inmediato en dirección a la cocina con la clara intención de cumplir la petición que Ranma le había hecho. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente a ella la cocina no era unos de sus fuertes por lo que cuando se topó con la cacerola, realmente no supo muy bien que hacer.

Una vez que Nodoka había comenzado a trabajar como enfermera en una clínica cercana a su casa, ella había adquirido la costumbre de llamar a casa para asegurarse de que su hijo había llegado sano y salvo.

La llamada duro un par de minutos, cuando acabo, el chico colgó y volvió a su labor en la cocina, al entrar en ella, sus facciones cambiaron completamente. La sorpresa marcaba todo su rostro pues el olor a quemado que inundaba a la cocina además de que la cacerola que había dejado en la lumbre hace unos instantes, ahora desprendía un poquitín de humo.

Su vena en la sien apareció después de lo que comentaba esta Asuka.

—Esto huele a quemado Ranma…

Un poco agresivo, corrió el corto tramo que había entre él y su guisado

—¡Idiota!—Regaño de forma inmediata a la chica que lo miraba con ojos de sorprendida—¡No te dije que vigilaras el curry!

Pestañeo un par de veces, se abalanzo en dirección a la cacerola y replico.

—¡Pe-pero eso fue lo que hice!

—¡No! ¡Lo que hiciste fue quedarte mirando como tonta! Se suponía que también tenías que revolverlo para que no se asentara…

—¡Eso lo hubieras dicho antes…!

Una vez que las cosas se tranquilizaron. Afortunadamente el curry que había preparado Ranma no se había quemado del todo, aún era comestible aunque tenía un sabor amargo y había trozos de verdura algo duras. Aun así, tuvieron que comerse sus respectivas por porciones pues era lo único que había de comer.

La primera en acabar con esa comida semi-amarga fue Asuka, la cual una vez que finalizo, llevo sus platillos al lavado. En aquel breve recorrido pudo sentir como en todo momento como los ojos del propio Ranma se clavaban como puñales en su espalda.

Decidió que debería quedarse un rato con el pretexto de lavar sus platos. Eventualmente regreso a la sala.

—¡Gra-gracias por la comida! estuvo algo amargo ¡Pero sin duda alguna muy sabroso! Fue una muy buena idea comer Curry en un día frio—Trago seco—Aunque es una pena que se quemara algo…

Ranma sonrió forzadamente, después hablo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo poner en su voz.

—¿Y de quien es la culpa de que se quemara?

Asuka resoplo en respuesta a la actitud que demostraba el chico de coleta trenzada.

—¡Que tipo tan mas frio!

Fue lo que se dijo para sí misma al tiempo que volteaba la mirada algo enojada. Al hacer eso, puedo notar a través de la ventana como empezaba a caer pequeños copos de nieve del cielo.

Su boca se abrió debido a la sorpresa y como por arte de magia, olvido el pequeño enojo que tenía y busco a Ranma. De inmediato tomo de su mano y lo guio por casi todo el departamento hasta la ventana, donde sin la menor consideración la abrió dejando así entrar el frio que se vivía en las calles y dejando escapar el calor del piso.

—¡Mira Ranma! ¡Mira! ¡Está nevando!—Fueron las exclamaciones que repitió un par de veces. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su rostro denotando así la enorme alegría que le había causado aquel evento meteorológico. Por fin la chica dejo de mirar el exterior y volteo a ver a su amigo el cual mantenía un semblante más serio a la vez que se frotaba los brazos debido al frio que se sentía.

—¡Y! está haciendo mucho frio Asuka, mejor cierra la venta…

—¡¿Pero que es esa actitud?! ¡Es nieve! ¡¿Por qué no estás emocionado…?!

Comento completamente extrañada, para ella, el invierno era una de sus estaciones favoritas debido a la nieve.

—¿Y por qué habría de estarlo? En mis viajes de entrenamiento, a los lugares donde iba con mi padre había sitios con mucha nieve…de hecho me llegue a enfermar varias veces por eso…

—Aburrido—Fue lo que replico sin dejar terminar de hablar a Ranma. Decidió ignorarlo por unos momentos y deleitarse con el espectáculo que había enfrente a sus ojos.

Poco a poco, la ciudad se fue pintado de blanco. La imagen que se apreciaba era muy hermosa.

El oji-azul realmente no entendía muy bien el porqué de tanta felicidad. Aun así decidió dejarla deleitarse en aquella ventana por un momento.

Completamente de espaldas, esta Asuka empezó a hablar mientras capturaba los delicados copos de nieve en su mano, los cuales se desasían en ella.

—¿Oye Ranma? Ya no has hablado con Akane.

Abrió los ojos un poco debido a la sorpresa. Sonrió de medio lado pues ya tenía cierto tiempo desde que había escuchado ese nombre por última vez.

—No.

Respondió de inmediato. Se incorporó del sillón donde estaba y camino hasta la ventana donde estaba la peli-negra. Sin hablar ni mirarla, se acomodó a su lado uniéndose así al espectáculo que había a las afueras.

—Ya veo… ¿Y realmente estas bien con eso? Estas completamente seguro de que no te gustaría oír sus razones…

—Realmente no lo sé je. Supongo que lo mejor es quedar así.

—Ya veo…—Musito la chica mientras echaba aire caliente a su manos por medio de su boca.

Debido a la nieve, la temperatura empezó a descender más y más hasta el grado de cruzar la barrera de los cero grados centígrado. Aquel par fue a buscar ropas más resistentes al frio, al poco tiempo volvieron al mismo lugar de donde partieron.

Asuka ya encarrillada, empezó a preguntar más cosas al oji-azul.

—Ranma… ¿Y ya pensaste que vas a hacer después de la graduación? Digo, tienes planeado seguir estudiando o hay algo más que te gustaría hacer.

El chico enarco una de sus cejas. Realmente eso era algo que no tenía claro, de hecho nunca había pensado cosas de ese estilo. Respondió con sincera sinceridad.

—¡Hpm! La verdad no he pensado en eso, aún falta bastante tiempo para eso, ¿No crees?

—Jeje... supongo que eso es cierto—De los labios de Asuka salió un gran suspiro seguido de una gran bocanada de aire por parte de ella—Aun así, no te gustaría ir a la universidad, digo ¿Por qué no vas a la universidad conmigo?

—¿Universidad?—Era solo él o caso esa palabra sonaba muy pero muy extraña. Miro con curiosidad a Asuka la cual mantenía la mirada en el manto blanco que tenían a cuestas.

—Si…quiero decir, realmente no te haría daño ir por un tiempo. ¡Incluso podrías conseguir una beca deportiva! Eres muy bueno para los deportes.

Aquel halago fue suficiente para que apareciera el rubor y sus labios mostraran una media sonrisa. Por un momento empezó a meditar ese futuro.

—Podrías estudiar una carrera relacionada con los deportes, o si prefieres otra carrera, en la universidad hay un sinfín de posibilidades…

Viéndolo de esa manera, realmente no le pareció tan mala idea.

Se dio su debido tiempo para compartir su respuesta a su amiga, la cual era muy esperada por ella.

—Podría ser divertido, realmente no veo por qué intentarlo…además que a mi madre le daría mucho gusto que siguiera con mis estudios.

—¡Sí! Sé que será divertido…

—Jeje… y todo esto ¿Por qué sacas el tema tan de repente? Como digo, todavía falta para mucho tiempo para que lleguemos a eso. ¿Acaso ya tienes una universidad a la que quieras ir?

—Mmm…No, aun no lo he decidido.

Ranma frunció el ceño. Los cables se cruzaron y no comprendía por que sacar el tema, pues que faltaba tiempo para que llegaran a esa instancia. Aun le quedaban un par de años de preparatoria.

—¿Entonces por qué sacar el tema?

—Ve-veras hay algo más.

Lentamente bajo y desvió su mirada esta Asuka, ocultando así sus griseados y azulados ojos al artista marcial. Ranma se extrañó por cómo empezó a actuar Ranma.

El empezó a buscar hacer contacto visual, sorpresivamente ella levanto la mirada. Sus facciones eran bastante difíciles de descifrar y ni hablar de sus ojos. Con esfuerzo logro mostrar una linda y reluciente sonrisa y hablo.

—Me-me gustas Ranma.

La sangre se empezó a juntar en su solo sitio. A pesar del frio que se sentía, en sus mejillas solo sentía como de ellas desprendía un cálido calor. Estaba apenado, sorprendido, incluso se llegó a preguntar si no había confundido las cosas.

De nueva cuenta esta Asuka hablo, su sonrisa pareció quebrarse pero aun así la mantuvo en su sitio.

—Realmente me gustas mucho.

Eso ultimo dicho por ella logro avivar más su corazón. Se preguntaba internamente como fue que los eventos cambiaron tan drásticamente.

Aprovechado la confusión del cual era presa el artista marcial, Asuka se escabullo del departamento del chico completamente roja y apenada por lo que acaba de hacer. Ni ella misma supo cómo fue que cambiaron tan drásticamente las cosas.

**Notas finales de autor**

Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Pido una disculpa por no subir antes el capitulo, pero es que ando en época de exámenes y pues no me había dado tiempo de escribir.

En fin ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que puedan dejar su comentario para saber su opinión de que les gustaría ver a partir de aquí, en la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo pasado, en serio gracias por tomarse su tiempo para dejarlo :)

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Tomoya-san


	12. Lost my music

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 11-Lost my music**

Antes de comenzar, les informo que manejo dos líneas de tiempo en este capítulo, por lo que cuando el texto "_**se torne en negrita y con cursiva" **_se relata el pasado, y cuando no tiene ninguna característica especial es el presente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Un nuevo día comienza…**_

_**Los pequeños y delicados rayos del amarillo sol empiezan a dar de lleno en mi rostro anunciando que había amanecido. Eso hecho no hace más que odie al astro pues en aquel momento, cualquier fuente de luz, sea intensa o no me provoca un dolor de cabeza muy agudo. Es como si un millón de agujas se clavaran alrededor de tu cerebro.**_

_**No hay mucho que decir al respecto, así es como se siente mi primer resaca y es lo bastante horrorosa como para que me diga a mí misma que será la última.**_

_**Pequeños destellos de la noche pasada llegan a mi mente; realmente esos recuerdos no son muy lucidos para saber con exactitud qué fue lo que paso, aunque aún así estoy bastante segura que si hubo algo, alcohol. **_

_**Pasa el tiempo y lo único que hago es decirme que había sido una "grandiosa" idea el beber alcohol. Nótese el sarcasmo en mis expresiones.**_

_**Soportando las más que reciente nueva fotofobia, al menos para mí, me armo de valor y salgo de mi habitación con paso zigzagueante debido a que todo da vueltas. Los mareos aún persisten.**_

_**Una vez que me observo en el espejo, puedo decir abiertamente que la imagen que había de mí era simplemente deplorable: ojeras en aquellos ojos rojos, el cabello completamente hecho un desastre son algunos testimonios de mi declaración acerca de mi estado.**_

_**Con la imagen de mi un poco refrescada, bajo escaleras abajo rumbo a la cocina, mi labios resecos al igual que mi boca reclamaban algún líquido.**_

_**Para mi alegría, una vez que abro el refrigerador me encuentro con una flamante garra de jugo de naranja. No me lo pienso más de dos veces, con una increíble velocidad tomo el recipiente entre mis manos y sin tomar algún vaso para tomar de una forma civilizada, empiezo a beber directamente de la garra.**_

_**No me sorprendí cuando el jugo de naranjas desaparición en un instante y aun así, no fue suficiente, quería más.**_

_**Camino por el borde de la mesa, tomo un solitario vaso de vidrio y lo relleno con un poco de agua. **_

_**Mientras hacía eso, mire sin mucho interés el reloj, pude sentir como mis músculos de las cejas se movilizaron un poco para mostrar una expresión. Pasaba de medio día.**_

_**Murmullos llegan a mis oídos, murmullos que eran voces provenientes del comedor. Con vaso en mano me encamino hasta el cuarto donde provenían las voces.**_

_**Al entrar al cuarto, me encuentro con la noticia que teníamos visitas. Mis hermanas y mi padre estaban en sus respectivos asientos mientras nuestros dos invitados se encontraban en los asientos que habían ocupado el tío Genma al igual que su hijo.**_

_**De inmediato reconocí al señor Kazama, el hasta hace unos años era nuestro vecino, lo último que había escuchado de él y su familia, es que habían viajado a los Estados Unidos.**_

_**Nuestro otro invitado se trataba de cierto chico que a primera instancia me pareció verlo en otro lado. Mas recuerdo llegan a mi cabeza de la noche pasada, ahora que lo recuerdo, alguien me había acompañado a casa, ese alguien me recuerda mucho a este chico. Dejando de lado eso, también me recuerda al hijo del señor Kazama.**_

—_**¡Akane! Como has crecido.**_

_**Respondo gustosa el apretón de manos en consigna de saludo del señor Kazama. Con su otra mano señala a aquel chico.**_

—_**Seguramente te acordaras de mi hijo Haruto ¿No pequeña?**_

_**¡Vaya! Todo parece indicar que aquel chico no se parecía a su hijo, ¡era su propio hijo!, sé que es tonto no reconocerlo pues él fue un gran amigo mío en el pasado, la cuestión es que estaba muy cambiado, poco quedaba del chico que conocí.**_

_**Tras saludarlo, me siento en mi habitual lugar y doy las buenas tardes al resto de mi familia.**_

_**Para bien o para mal, había llegado casi al final de aquella reunión. Mis dos hermanas mayores se fueron a sus labores, mi padre y el señor Kazama se apartaron para hablar con un poco de privacidad. Al final solo quedamos Haruto y yo.**_

_**Aun con pequeñas pulsaciones en mi cabeza, tomo un poco de agua de mi vaso y masajeo mi cabeza buscando reducir el dolor.**_

—_**¿Tan mal estas…?-—Pregunto con una media sonrisa puesta en sus labios—Realmente no me lo creí que la gran y disciplinada artista marcial se hubiera puesto en ese estado, parecías bambi aprendiendo a caminar ayer en la noche… **_

_**Abro los ojos con sorpresa. Me siento terriblemente apenada por no haberlo reconocido la noche pasada.**_

_**Trato de poner la mejor cara que me es posible.**_

—_**Disculpa por no reconocerte ayer…**_

—_**Descuida Akane, sé que estoy bastante cambiado a comparación de la última vez que nos vimos. Entonces dime ¿Qué tal esta tu cabeza?**_

—_**Un poco mejor—Respondo de inmediato. De un sorbo me acabo mi vaso de agua—Sé que has cambiado, pero ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste ayer?**_

_**Hecho para atrás el cuerpo. Hizo unas graciosas muecas y hablo.**_

—_**No creí que fuera buena idea, además te dije mi nombre pero tu pasaste de mi e insistías en que eras perfectamente capaz de ir casa por tu cuenta.**_

_**Una cosa más por la que apenarme. Dicen que alcohol hace que las personas sean más cabezotas pero sin duda alguna, esa respuesta suena muy a mí.**_

—_**¡Mira que no acordarte de mí! Eso me ofendió como no tienes idea Tendo.**_

_**Sonrió ante su actuación de indiferencia mostrada hacia mí.**_

—_**¿Cómo iba a saber que eras tú? no eres el único chico con ese nombre y considerando lo cambiado que estas…**_

—_**Ok, lo del cambio no te lo discuto, sin embargo, ¿dime cuantos Harutos conoces actualmente y has conocido en tu vida?**_

_**Buen punto. Debo de admitir que he sido vencida esta vez. Él se muestra sonriente por su victoria. Lo odio en ese instante.**_

_**Aquel chico parece examinarme completamente. Eso me friquea un poco, no es como si me guste el ser observada. Sonríe y da su veredicto.**_

—_**Realmente no has cambiado nada Akane Tendo ¿Todavía entrenas?**_

—_**¡Claro! Ouch…**_

_**Me arrepiento lo suficiente por haber exclamado con tanta efusividad, una pequeña punzada apareció en mi cabeza.**_

—_**Mmm… veo que sigues con la jaqueca, y yo que quería ver que tanto has mejorado, en fin. ¿Qué te parece si mejor salimos a caminar un rato? Te sentara bien el aire fresco.**_

_**Acepto gustosa a su propuesta.**_

_**Aun me recuerdo muy bien al chico con el cual caminaba a mi lado. Durante mis tres años de secundaria y seis de primaria fue el único amigo varón que tuve en aquel periodo. Al inicio, el venia junto a su padre al dojo Tendo, pues su padre y el mío eran buenos amigos.**_

_**Admito que al principio no me cayó bien el chico, pero con el tiempo y el trato poco a poco empezó a aceptarlo y considerarlo un gran amigo…**_

—_**¿Oye Akane te acuerdas del último día que nos vimos?**_

_**Suelta de repente en nuestro trayecto. Mis memorias abren aquel recuerdo, noto como el calor en mis pomulos se concentra y respondo tímidamente con una "aja".**_

—_**¡Bien! ¿Y realmente que es lo que recuerdas?**_

—_**Pues recuerdo que te aplaste en el dojo jeje…después de eso nos despedimos ¿No?**_

_**Frunce su mirada ante mi risa para aliviar un poco la atencion que se había formado.**_

—_**¿Estas completamente segura? No recibiste una carta aquel dia…**_

—_**No.**_

_**Respondo con una vil mentira, perfectamente recordaba aquella casta que haca referencia. Una sonrisa melancólica aparece en su rostro pero de inmediato se recompone y empieza a contar las cosas más interesantes que vivió en su estadía en los Estados Unidos.**_

* * *

><p>Después de un muy ajetreado día en la escuela pues la semana de exámenes había dado comienzo. Una vez que me reúno con mis amigas en la salida de Furinkan, me entero de la celebración que ellas habían planeado por motivos de mi boda. Resumiendo, aquel trio había preparado una "despedida de solteras" o algo por el estilo.<p>

En mi mente aun no acabo de digerir la palabra matrimonio, lo acepto, por más que trataba y trataba de convencerme de aquello era algo bueno, que sería el día más feliz de mi vida, sabía que eso no sería así…

—¡Akane! ¡Oye! ¡Akane despierta!

—¿He? Perdón Yuka pero que decías…

—¡Geez! ¿Qué pasa contigo Akane? Las últimas semanas has estado muy distraída…

—Jeje…lo siento—Baje la mirada algo apenada por mis constantes "idas"—Es que estaba distraída.

—¡Eso lo puedo ver amiga…! En fin, como decía, a que karaoke te gustaría ir.

—Al que ustedes prefieran ir.

Replico de inmediato fingiendo una leve risa, si por mí fuera evitaría las salidas el día de hoy y por los próximos días, realmente no me siento con ánimos de festejar.

—No, no, ¡Nada de eso Akane! Esta es tu fiesta, así que hazme el favor de compartir con nosotras a que Karaoke quieres ir. Si no me dices, ¡Créeme que terminaremos en un club para mujeres!

Sé que yo y el resto de mis amigas nos sonrojamos al escuchar las ocurrencias de Yuka. Completamente derrotada, para variar, me exijo el pensar en un buen lugar, yo mis amigas hemos visitado varios sitios por lo que no me es difícil escoger uno.

— Supongo que el que está en la calle mejiro, "el dori dori".

—¡Muy Buena elección…!

Las cuatro nos ponemos en marcha y empezamos el recorrido al lugar previamente dicho. Debido a que estábamos a unas cuantas cuadres del Karaoke, no tardamos mucho en llegar.

Aquel lugar, más que conocido para mí y mis amigas, era bastante grande con salas muy amplias. Después de hablar con un encargado del lugar, optamos por tomar la sala que usualmente ocupamos cuando venimos. Una vez ahí, con el control remoto pedimos unos cuantos refrigerios acompañados de unas botanas y así, sin más retrasos inicia formalmente la "fiesta".

La primera en hacer su presentación es Kiyomi, la cual tomo con coraje y valor el micrófono. Su primera canción, titula "Marry you" me resulta bastante alegre y animosa, lástima que solo pueda dejar a mi imaginación el significado de la canción pues estaba en inglés.

Una vez que termina su interpretación, es aplaudida por los presentes y termina diciendo que la canción está dedicada especialmente para la novia, claro que la referencia es para mí. Soy yo o creo que ella es la que esta mas emocionada por mi boda que yo misma.

Los siguientes en actuar, son Yuka y Sayumi las cuales toman sus respectivos micrófonos e inician un dueto. La canción la conozco de inmediato, es de un grupo coreano, aquella canción se llama "Sweet dream".

Admito y pienso que tal vez no fue del todo mala idea el venir aquí. A pesar de mis preocupaciones, al final logro por un momento olvidarme de todo, entre las cuatro empezamos a cantar canciones tras canción. Fue una buena forma para liberar el estrés que habia acumulado a lo largo de las semanas.

Después de unas horas, decidimos que lo mejor era irnos de ahí, habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar por lo que era ya hora de irse. Aun así, mis tres amigas se apoyan entre sí para que yo fuera la última que cante.

Acepto gustosa, no tengo razones para negarme. Me pongo a buscar una canción en la extensa biblioteca virtual del karaoke. Miro y miro las canciones del listado, hasta que por fin encuentro una que atrae mi atención.

Sé que tal vez no fue acertado escoger aquella canción por lo que representa pero aun así lo hago.

El silencio se apodera por unos momentos del cuarto, seguido, la música de la canción empieza resonar por toda la habitación. La combinación del bajo y la batería presagian una canción bastante amena y alegre, sin embargo, la letra de la canción contrasta bastante pues le sentaría mejor un tono más melancólico o triste.

Comienza a aparecer en la pantalla las letras de la canción que describen un poco el como me siento.

_**Hoshizora miage watashi dake no hikari oshiete**_

_Señale la luz que me pertenece en aquel cielo azul  
><em>_**Anata wa ima doko de dare to iru no deshou?**_

_¿Dónde estás ahora? Me pregunto quién está contigo__**  
>Tanoshiku shiteru koto omou to samishiku natte<strong>_

_La soledad me invade cuando recuerdo la diversión que pasamos__**  
>Issho ni mita cinema hitori kiri de nagasu<strong>_

_Y llorar solo en el cine que hemos ido juntos_

Daisuki na hito ga tooi

_La persona que me gusta está muy lejos__**  
>Toosugite nakitaku naru no<strong>_

_Hasta ahora que estoy llorando__**  
>Ashita me ga sametara<strong>_

_Cuando abro los ojos en la mañana__**  
>Hora kibou ga umareru kamo good night!<strong>_

_Una nueva esperanza vuelve a nacer, buenas noches!__**  
><strong>_

_**I still I still I love you!**_

_Yo todavia te amo!__**  
>I'm waiting waiting forever<strong>_

_Yo esperare, esperare por siempre__**  
>I still I still I love you!<strong>_

_Yo todavia te amo!__**  
>Tomoranai no yo Hi!<br>**__Yo sola no puedo detenerme, hola!_

_**Daisuki na hito yo itsumo**_

_Buscare a la persona que me gusta_

_**Itsumade mo sagashite shimau**_

_Todo el tiempo y hasta el final de los tiempos.__**  
>Kitto me ga sametemo<strong>_

_Incluso si tuviera que abrir los ojos y despertar.__**  
>Mada maboroshi wo kanjitai morning<br>**__Yo anhelo mantener esta ilusión cada mañana_

_**I lost I lost I lost you!**_

_Yo te perdi, te perdi.__**  
><strong>__**You're making making my music**_

_Tu hacias, hacias mi musica.__**  
><strong>__**I lost I lost I lost you!**_

_Yo te perdi, te perdi.__**  
>Mou aenai no? No!<strong>_

_No podemos satisfacernos de nuevo no? no!_

Daisuki na hito ga tooi

_La persona que me encanta está muy lejos.__**  
>Toosugite nakitaku naru no<strong>_

_Tanto que estoy casi llorando.__**  
>Ashita me ga sametara<strong>_

_Cuando despierto en las mañanas__**  
>Hora kibou ga umareru kamo good night!<strong>_

_Una nueva esperanza vuelve a nacer, buenas noches!__**  
><strong>_

_**I still I still I love you!**_

_Yo todavia te amo!__**  
>I'm waiting waiting forever<strong>_

_Yo esperare, esperare por siempre.__**  
><strong>__**I still I still I love you!**_

_Yo todavía te amo!__**  
>mata aeru yone? ne!<strong>_

_¿Hasta vernos otra vez?_

Una vez que termino el último verso de la canción, noto como las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por mis pómulos. Al final mi voz se quiebra y las lágrimas empiezan a salir con más intensidad…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me alegra que un gran amigo como Haruto allá regresado.<strong>_

_**Tras decirnos adiós y despedirnos en la puerta de mi casa, entro con una sincera sonrisa en boca. Había olvidado lo divertido que era estar a su lado.**_

_**Todo trascurría normalmente, llegue anunciando mi llegada, me quite los zapatos en la entrada, me encamine al comedor y ahí fue cuando todo dio un giro a mi vida.**_

_**Pude escuchar las voces del señor Kazama y la de mi padre, sabía que era incorrecto espiar pero había algo en esa conversación que llamo mi atención.**_

—_**¿Entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer?**_

_**Pregunto mi padre con extremo lamento en su voz.**_

—_**Me temo que no amigo mío…fuimos a los Estados unidos por que oímos de un tratamiento especial, creímos que era nuestra mejor oportunidad pero no funciono.**_

_**No necesitaba estar enfrente de ellos para saber que el padre de Haruto estaba llorando. Paso cierto tiempo para que volvieran a hablar.**_

—_**¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a Haruto amigo?**_

—_**Un año, esa ha sido la mejor esperanza de vida que nos han dado…**_

**Notas finales de autor**

Bueno aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que con este capítulo les haya aclarado algunas dudas que tenían sobre la historia, sé que no les estoy diciendo directamente pero creo que con este capítulo se pueden dar una idea de lo que seguirá de aquí en adelante.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para dejar sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, espero que también, para este capítulo puedan dejar un review.

Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega, saludos!

**Tomoya-san**


	13. La carta

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 12-La carta**

Antes de comenzar, les informo que manejo dos líneas de tiempo en este capítulo, por lo que cuando el texto "_**se torne en negrita y con cursiva" **_se relata el pasado, y cuando no tiene ninguna característica especial es el presente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Llevaba alrededor de diez minutos caminando en círculos enfrente de aquel portón.**_

_**Mentalmente se había imaginado todos los posibles rumbos que podría llevar la acción que estaba a punto de hacer, y no solo eso, se había preparado para cualquier consecuencia que se desencadenara, sin embargo no podía continuar, simplemente estaba congelado.**_

_**Tras un breve tiempo bajo la mirada completamente derrotado y dio la media vuelta. Una vez que empezó a caminar, sorpresivamente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Kasumi.**_

—_**¿Haruto? Pero que sorpresa verte a estas horas… ¿Acaso no era hoy su viaje?**_

—_**De-de hecho es en una hora…**_

—_**Ya veo, ¿Quieres que le hable a Akane o…? **_

—_**¡No! ¡No es necesario…!**_

_**Se tomó si tiempo, organiza sus ideas mientras era observado pacientemente por Kasumi. De sus ropas estrago un sobre.**_

—_**¿Solamente podrías entregarle esta carta a tu hermana?**_

_**Incapaz de rechazar favor alguno, la hermana mayor de Akane acepto. Sin hablar más el chico dio la media vuelta y se alejó de la residencia de los Tendo.**_

* * *

><p>Una vez calmada, Akane junto a sus más cercanas amigas comenzaron el camino a sus respectivos hogares. Poco hablaron en el trayecto, comentaban cosas fugaces acerca del Karaoke o incluso retrocedían más en el pasado y contaban sus experiencias con los exámenes de hoy. Cualquier tema era usado para evitar el tener que preguntar por qué Akane había empezado a llorar y eso era algo que ella agradecía.<p>

Más allá de que las bocas de sus amigas no mencionaran palabras respecto a eso, en sus mentes empezaban a hacer las conexiones. Si bien no estaban seguras de lo que había pasado, el hecho de haber comprendió el significado de la letras de aquella canción y su reacción después de terminar de cantar, fue lo suficiente como para que sacaran una conclusión.

Finalmente llegaron al punto donde sus caminos tenían que dividirse. Tras una breve despedida entre ellas, sin muchas palabras debido al tenso ambiente que se respiraba, cada quien siguió su camino.

Akane decidió deambular un poco más por las calle, no tenían el ánimo de llegar a casa pues su hogar se había vuelto en el centro de operaciones para su boda. Tras caminar si ningún rumbo fijo, poco a poco el sol se empezó a ocular y antes de que se diera cuenta la luna ya alumbrada con su blanca luz la obscuridad de la noche.

Sus pies al igual que sus brazos pesaban. Aprovecho el pequeño parque que estaba a su lado y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en uno de los columpios que había ahí.

Permaneció inmóvil en aquel lugar, sin siquiera mecerse o algo por el estilo, solo disfrutaba de la suave briza que golpeaba con sus rostro y mecía alguno que otro de sus mechones de cabello azulados.

Recuerdos fugaces empezaron a pasar frente de sus ojos. Los recuerdos abarcaban desde aquel día en que su padre había decidido romper el compromiso que lo ataba a Ranma.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos en un intento por tapar aquellas imágenes, aun así, en su mente se seguían repitiendo una y otra vez. Era demasiada información en su cabeza.

Se resignó y decidió que pensar en otra cosa era mejor. Primero empezó a observar a las personas, preguntándose que habían hecho en sus días, de donde venían y adonde iban, aun así era imposible sacar de su mente a Ranma y vaya que en las últimas semanas aparecía con bastante frecuencia nublando su juicio y haciéndola dudar.

Sabía que aún lo quería, pero no podía flaquear en su decisión, si se permitía aceptar eso sabía que echaría todo a la borda e iría detrás del chico.

Las manos empezaron cobrar vida por si sola y como si fueran imanes se dirigieron a barbilla, sus dedos empezaron recorrer sus labios recordando aquel torpe e intenso beso que había vivido con Ranma en las vacaciones de verano.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa bobalicona que apareció en su rostro en ese momento, nunca llego a pensar que algún día podría disfrutar ese acto con él. Empezó a reírse de su reacción a aquel beso donde por poco llega a desfigurar al pobre chico.

Ese día había sido más que feliz, sobraban los pretextos para estarlo. Ranma se le había confesado, eso ya decía mucho. Simplemente fue una confesión que llego a pensar que jamás se daría.

Se empezó a preguntar que estaría haciendo en ese momento el chico.

El día que ella se enteró de la grave enfermedad que seguía a su amigo Haruto, realmente no sabía cómo actuar ni que pensar. Una enorme culpa le empezó a embriagar por haberle mentido en el momento que fue cuestionada por esa carta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akane entro a la cocina buscando un poco de agua. Mientras se recargo en la mesa aprovecho para pasar sus dedos en su largo cabello para desenredarlo un poco.<strong>_

_**Por su rostro se podía apreciar que aún estaba algo dormida.**_

_**Completamente alegre, entro Kasumi a la cocina anunciando los buenos días a su hermana menor la cual respondió de la misma forma aunque el saludo fue un poco más apagado.**_

_**Antes de que iniciara las actividades domésticas del día, de su delantal extrajo un sobre blanco y se lo entrego a la peli-azul la cual recibió extrañada la carta.**_

—_**Esto es para mi hermana, ¿De quién es?**_

—_**De Haruto, vino hace un momento a entregarla, me pidió que te la diera a ti.**_

_**Akane termino su vaso de agua en un trago.**_

—_**¿No te dijo para que era?**_

—_**No, supongo que es una forma de despedirse, ¿no crees?**_

_**Kasumi sonrió, empezó a sacar unos vegetales del refrigerador y empezó a rebanarlos. Por parte de la peli-azul, ella empezó a abrir aquel sobre maltratado, probablemente por como la había tratado Haruto pues su hermana era incapaz de dañar la correspondencia.**_

_**Una vez que empezó a leer la carta, sus facciones poco a poco fueron cambiando. El leve rubor empezó a aparecer en su rostro.**_

_**Kasumi había mirado todo los gesto que había hecho su hermana, la miro confundida.**_

—_**¿Estas bien Akane? ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta…?**_

—_**Es-es una carta de amor**_

_**Tan inocente se vio ella una vez que lanzo las verduras que estaba lavando una vez que escucho a su hermana menor.**_

—_**¿En-enserio Akane? Y que más te dice…**_

_**Tardo pero respondió.**_

—_**Me-me pide una respuesta una vez que vuelva de su viaje…**_

* * *

><p>Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero se sentía culpable por haber mentido a Haruto sobre la carta.<p>

Recordaba perfectamente lo que decía esa carta, en resumen, revelaba que desde en que la conoció él se había enamorado de ella, por diversos motivos, que su belleza le había cautivado desde el primer día, etc. Era claramente una carta de amor y justo como le había dicho a Kasumi, al final le pedía una respuesta una vez que llegara de América.

Paso el tiempo y jamás volvió, después de que fue comprometida con Ranma había olvidado por completo aquella carta hasta el día del regreso de Haruto.

Días después de haber roto su compromiso con Ranma, se enteró de la enfermedad de su gran amigo, en ese entonces dio por más que terminada su relación con Ranma. Considerando eso, decidió darle un poco de alegría en el último año de su vida a Haruto sacrificándose a sí misma aceptando al chico.

Desafortunadamente no tenía previsto, ¡vaya!, ni siquiera llego a cruzarse por su cabeza que Ranma se le confesaría, a pesar de eso, de que había conseguido lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba, había sido demasiado tarde. Días antes de aquellas vacaciones había correspondido a Haruto y no solo eso, acepto casarse con él.

Ahora solo queda asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones, esperar que con el tiempo pudiera ser capaz de olvidarse de Ranma y seguir adelante con su vida, aunque le doliera, el chico ahora solo formaba parte de su pasado.

* * *

><p>Su arribo a casa fue cercano a las ocho de la noche.<p>

Una vez que se quitaba los zapatos en la puerta, su hermana mayor se acercaba a recibirla a casa.

—¿Qué tal te fue con tu amigas Akane?

—Bien Kasumi.

Respondió con una sonrisa media. Tras decirle que no le apetecía el comer pues había comido con sus amigas en la calle, subió escaleras arriba con rumbo a su cuarto.

Solo quería llegar hasta su blanda cama y recostarse en ella.

La oscuridad del cuarto era tal que necesito la luz para poder ver. Sus par de ojos, se figaron completamente extrañados se en la enorme caja de cartón blanco que descansaba en su cama.

Tomo entre sus manos aquella caja y la abrió con sumo cuidado.

Con las manos algo temblorosas por los nervios o incluso se podría decir, miedo, extrajo aquel vestido color blanco y lo extendió para poder apreciarlo mejor. Recorrió con su mano los bordes de su vestido de novia.

**Notas finales de autor**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, espero que este les haya sido de su agrado y pido disculpas por la demora en subirlo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Tomoya-san**


	14. Corazones heridos

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, del cual se basa la historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capitulo 13**

Con desdén lanzo aquel sobre junto con su contenido a la mesa, al tiempo que empezaba a decir cosas nada amigables sobre al que una vez considero su amigo, Soun.

-¡Pero cómo se atreve a enviar esto!-Vocifero completamente enojado Genma-¡Esto es una ofensa para nosotros Nodoka!-Señalo el objeto previamente aventado a la mesa y continuo-¡Que poca falta de respeto!

-Cálmate querido-Nodoka tomo entre sus manos aquel dichoso sobre junto a la invitación a la cual hacía referencia su esposo, se tomo su debido tiempo para examinarla y empezó a leer, el contenido de esta.

_**Tenemos el honor de invitarle y contar con su presencia**_

_**En nuestra boda, que se celebrara el próximo 27 de diciembre**_

_**a las 12:00 en el dojo de nuestra residencia.**_

_**Akane y Haruto**_

De nueva cuenta, leyó aquella invitación, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, se trataba de la invitación a la boda de Akane.

_"Porque...es porque me gustas"_ por enésima vez el oji-azul se repetía mentalmente aquella oración, por mas intento que daba en darle algún otro sentido a quelas palabras, no podía, su significado estaba más claro que el agua.

Rodo en su futon dando la espalda a la puerta, quedando de frente a la ventana y soltó un sonoro suspiro-¿Que debería hacer?

Habían pasado ya unos días, desde aquella tarde-noche donde Asuka, confesara los sentimiento que ella, sostenía por él, los siguientes días a ese evento, la chica actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, pero para Ranma no era así, ansiedad y nervios lo inundaban cuando hablaba con ella o simplemente, su cercanía.

¿Acaso debería corresponder sus sentimientos? o simplemente seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Asuka es una chica extraordinaria, ella estuvo con él cuando se entero del nuevo compromiso de Akane, le brindo su apoyo y formo una amistad con ella. Reconocía que era una chica muy linda y al igual que se había convertido en una persona de confianza y decir que no sentía nada por ella, es decir mentiras, pero de eso a ¿gustarle?

En un intento por distraerse, empezó a usar soplidos para mover su fleco, aunque sin mucho éxito, de nueva cuenta soltó una gran bocanada de aire, después de retenerla cierto tiempo en sus pulmones.

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para que el "encanto" Saotome las afecte...-De nueva cuenta saco a relucir su ego, un ego que había mantenido a raya por bastante tiempo.

La conversación en tono fuerte que sostenían sus padres en la sala, se hizo lo bastante sonora para que legara a oídos de Ranma, el cual extrañado por el suceso, salió de su habitación. Al llegar al cuarto de donde provenían las voces, por lo que puedo escuchar, al parecer su madre estaba defendiendo por algo a los Tendo.

-¡Te digo que puede ser una forma, para reconciliarse!-Replico por enésima vez, la matriarca de los Saotome. En respuesta- Genma soltó un bufido, mostrando su desacuerdo-De todas maneras que vamos a hacer...

-¡Esta claro que ir, no es opción!-Sorpresivamente se encamino a la salida, dando así finalizada la conversación con su mujer.

Ranma se acerco a su madre, la cual seguía investigando la invitación a la boda-¿Madre que pasa?

Nodoka dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de su hijo, con una risa nerviosa se dio la vuelta y quedo de frente a él, tenía en su rostro la interrogante por lo que había pasado. En un duelo mental, ella debatía si era lo correcto mostrarle aquella invitación a su hijo, sabía que el aparentemente había superado su relación con Akane, ¿Pero qué tal si no? ver de nuevo a su amado hijo, totalmente apagado y desconectado de todo, no fue algo placentero, aunque por afuera el oji-azul mostrara que no le pasa nada, ella si se dio cuenta por lo que paso.

-Este...veras hijo-Completamente encapaza de dar una respuesta, siguió pensando para dar largas a su respuesta. Por un momento se quedo callada, haciendo que Ranma empezara a preocuparse-Supongo que es algo que te concierne...

Antes de que el chico tomara la palabra, su madre estiro su mano donde tenía aquella invitación, cautelosamente él, la acepto, mientras se preguntaba el contenido de aquella carta.

Una vez que tuvo en mano, aquella invitación sus ojos se posaron en ella y las letras que contenía y empezó a leerlas.

Aquella información le cayó como un balde de agua fría, leyó aquel párrafo una y otra vez, teniendo la esperanza de que fuera algún error, lo que había en aquella invitación, pero no fue así. Inconscientemente empezó a estrujar aquel pedazo de papel, mientras la ira, confinada con la frustración y tristeza inundaba su ser.

Sorprendida Nodoka por su reacción, poso su mano en el hombro de su hijo, el cual parecía haberse convertido en una estatua, la única parte de su cuerpo que se movía eran sus manos en forma de temblor, debido a la fuerza desmedida que estaba aplicando en la hoja de papel.

-_¡Pero __qué demonios es esto! ¡Qué clase de maldita broma es esta!-_Una ira increíble se apodero de su cuerpo y mente, la cual empezaba a sacar sus propias conclusiones-_No solo le basta con rechazarme y burlarse de mi... ¡Ahora me restriega en mi cara su matrimonio! ¡Pero quien rayos se ha creído!_-Su opinión acerca de Akane, no podía estar más baja que nunca, la cual califico como el ser mas ruin y despreciable de la tierra-_¡Pero esto no se quedara __así! es tiempo que le diga una que otra de sus verdades..._

-¿Ranma te encuentras bien?-El chico levanto la mirada, ante el llamado de su madre, en ella emanaba un fuego que parecía ser insaciable.

-Si-Contesto secamente y fríamente, a la pregunta de su madre-Mama ahorita vuelvo.

Completamente ignorando los comentarios de Nodoka, salió del departamento, dando un portazo.

Nodoka estaba completamente sorprendida por la reacción de su hijo, aun no sabiendo las intenciones que tenia Ranma, pero al ver sus ojos, sabía que no sería nada bueno.

A un ritmo rápido bajo las escaleras, que no dio cuenta, cuando choco con una persona, al levantar la mirada, para disculparse con la persona, noto que se trataba de Asuka.

-¡Oye fíjate por dónde vas!-Ella se arrodillo al suelo, mientras recogía los objetos que se cayeron de su bolsa-Se mas cuidadoso...

-Lo siento-Dijo tangentemente Ranma y continúo su camino, a Asuka esto la dejo completamente sorprendida, era la primera vez que Ranma la trataba de esa manera, apresurándose a recoger sus cosas, se encamino a la calle, para seguir al chico.

Se hallaba a unos metros de distancia de la salida del edificio; en una corrida rápida, se posiciono a su lado-¿Que paso Ranma? te sientes bien...

Sin aflojar el ritmo de su paso, contesto-Perfectamente bien.

Estaba claro que sus palabras eran vacías, carecían de veracidad ya que sus expresiones decían otra cosa. En un acto impulsivo, la chica tomo de la mano al oji-azul tratando de pararlo.

-¡Espera! ¡Detente! ¿A dónde vas?-Tiro todas sus cosas, mientras forcejeaba con Ranma, para que este no obtuviera su libertada de seguir su camino.

-Es algo que no te incumbe ¡Así que suéltame!-Asuka dio unos pasos atrás, asustada; él nunca le había gritado, de esa forma. Inmediatamente el chico se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso, el cual actuó de una forma imprudente.

-Yo...lo siento mucho, no quería gritarte-Arrepentido busco con su mirada, la de Asuka, la cual seguía algo pasmada por los eventos-Yo...voy a Nerima...-Sentencio finalmente al ver que no había respuesta de la chica. Los ojos de ella parpadearon rápidamente, mientras en sus recuerdo buscaba ese lugar, al recordar de donde había escuchado ese distrito antes, la sorpresa la tomo.

-¿Vas...vas a verla?-Bajo sus ojos, mientras esperaba con temor la respuesta del oji-azul.

-Si-Soltó después de un breve tiempo, haciendo que lo ojos de ella se abrieran desmesuradamente.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!-En su mente busco desesperadamente un sin fin de pretextos, para sacar a relucir que eso era un terrible idea, aunque tenía bastantes, no era capaz de poder expresarlos-Pero...si ella...ella...

-Es algo que tengo que hacer-Su ojos de Asuka, buscaron a los de Ranma-Necesito acabar con esto de una buen vez.

El chico continúo con su camino, dejando atrás a Asuka, a la chica, la cual se encontraba procesando la información. Una vez que recupero la conciencia alcanzo de nuevo a Ranma-¡Espera!-El se detuvo ante su llamado-Déjame...déjame ir contigo.

Tras pensárselo, el oji-azul acepto la petición de su amiga, y los dos se adentraron en el tren con dirección a Nerima.

-¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa!-Akane tomo los hombros de su hermana mayor, mientras una mirada horrorizada se fijo en sus ojos-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

Completamente indiferente a la situación que se encontraba su hermana, Nabiki replico-Lo siento hermanita pero no me dejas opción, alguien tiene que detener esta locura y si conozco bien a Ranma, vendrá hoy.

Alterada completamente Akane, se llevo sus manos a la cabeza, mientras buscaba una posible solución, ella tenia razón, si a ella le mandaran una invitación, donde diga que se celebrara la boda de Ranma con cualquier chica, irá a reclamarle por eso, eso era algo que consideraba, un golpe bajo.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!-Soltó con fuerza la peli-azul, haciendo que en cualquier parte del dojo Tendo, la hubiera escuchado.

-¿Que no es de mi incumbencia? Eres mi hermana, y aunque hay veces que me aprovecho de ti, no me complace ver como sacrificas tu felicidad a costa de otros... ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?-Metió su paleta en su boca y se encamino a las escaleras, dejando atónita a Akane, por tal confesión.

-Esta será tu última oportunidad para arreglar las cosas...así que no lo arruines, y no te preocupes, me las arregle para sacar a papa y a Kasumi de la casa, por mí, me iré en un rato...disfruta de tu encuentro-La castaña desapareció de la vista de su hermana, la cual cayó de rodillas, por la presión que estaba sometida.

-¿Que voy a hacer...?-La histeria se apodero de ella, ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? justo hace días había logrado establecer un orden en su desordenada cabeza y ahora sucedía esto-¡Que voy a hacer si viene! pero que tal...si no viene-Esa idea la aterro mas, eso sería una señal que ya la había olvidado...

Salto en su lugar, el escuchar como empezaban a tocar la puerta principal, el temor la inundo. Con una caminar pausado y con el corazón latiendo a mil acusa de los nervios, llego a la puerta, la cual abrió lentamente, temiendo que al otro lado se hallara su ex-prometido.

-Hola-Dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro Haruto, en un rápido movimiento abrazo a su prometida, la cual estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, el aire le falto y sus piernas flaquearon, esto no pintaba nada bien-¡Akane! ¿Qué te pasa?-El chico se puso nervioso, al ver como su "novia" se hacia la ligera, que de no ser por sus brazos, hubiera parado en el suelo.

Rápidamente la tomo en brazos, mientras los dos entraban a la residencia Tendo.

Una vez que recostó a la peli-azul en la sala, se encamino a la cocina buscando un vaso de agua, para ella, la cual seguía en shock, de la impresión.

Al volver a la sala, Akane se encontraba mejor, eso la alegro. Aunque no le duro mucho ese sentimiento, ya que al entrar al cuarto, la chica le pedía, por no decir suplicar, que se fuera a su casa, la confusión era el nuevo sentimiento que albergaba Haruto.

-¿Oye? pero por qué dices eso...

-¡Luego te lo explico, pero vete por favor!-El chico completamente confundido, tomo a Akane, por sus hombros, tratando hacerla que se explicara su reacción.

El oji-azul al momento de cruzar el territorio de los Tendo, apresuro su caminar, mientras nerviosamente era seguido por Asuka. Una vez enfrente de la casa, usando su mano libre toco más de varias veces el portón, de las que debería, su enojo subió al ver que nadie abría la puerta.

-¡Pero por qué no abren!-Nuevamente toco la puerta varias veces, sin respuesta. Tímidamente Asuka, se acerco al chico, poso su mano en su hombro.

-Tal vez no hay nadie en...-La puerta se abrió dejando ver al castaño, el cual había abierto la puerta. Tras un momento, en que tanto Ranma como Haruto se examinaron el uno al otro, el primero que hablo fue el oji-azul.

-¿Esta Akane?-Pregunto el chico de la trenza, mientras pensaba quién demonios era este chico, y por que estaba en el dojo Tendo.

-Si...pero no es un buen momento ahorita...disculpa pero ¿quién eres?

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Contraataco de forma inmediata el oji-azul a la pregunta del chico que tenía enfrente.

-Me llamo Haruto ¿y tú?-Al oír el nombre de él, los ojos de Ranma, explotaron, había pensado cual podría ser la identidad de este chico, y así era, de nueva cuenta empezó a ejercer fuerza en sus puños y su cuerpo se tenso, en ese momento sintió una ganas enormes de empezar a atacar a Haruto, hasta que sacara todo lo que sentía adentro, aunque haciendo uso de todo su auto control, logro ahorrarse ese placer y solo se limito a responder.

-Me llamo Ranma-El oji-azul tomo un gran suspiro y continuo-Entonces ¿puedo verla?

-Espera-Haruto entro a la residencia, mientras entrecerraba la puerta, tras unos momentos, se escucho como del interior, empezaba una discusión, de la cual escucho claramente que una de las voces pertenecía a Akane, de pronto todo paso al silencio y en cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió de nuevo, ahora dejando entrever a una chica.

Temblorosamente ella subió su mirada, para encontrarse con unos ojos azulados que ardían en llamas, a pesar de esa mirada que emanaban odio, su corazón no pudo evitar el latir fuertemente, por volver a ver a Ranma, aunque bajo de inmediato su mirada y tras un momento de silencio, todo empezó...

-¿Me quieres explicar qué rayos es esto?-El tono de desprecio que uso en su voz Ranma, hizo estremecerse a Akane y Asuka, ella miro el sobre que tenía en mano su ex-prometido, de inmediato supo de que se trataba-Ahora que mentira vas aducir.

-Yo...-Uno bloqueo total, se apodero de ella, la forma en la que la estaba tratando, era desconcertante, nunca imagino que él, le llegara a hablar con tanto odio-Yo...

Ante el silencio que mantenía, su ira actuó por sí sola, y como si fuera un robot, mando las señales a sus brazos, para que apresara a la chica tomándola por los hombros, la cual se sobresalto por su actitud.

-¡Contéstame de una vez!-Completamente asustada, sus ojos empezaron a cargar los lagrimales, totalmente listos para que empezaran a emanar gotas de agua salada de ellos-No solo me mientes y ahora tienes el descaro de búrlate de mi...pero esta es la última vez Tendo-Asuka tomo del hombro a Ranma, tratando auxiliar a Akane, la cual estaba pasmada por la situación. El chico soltó su agarre de los hombros y ella cayó de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir. Aunque la acción de su ex-prometida le caló hondo, en su interior algo le decía que parara, pero hizo caso omiso de esa voz y con todo la ira que tenia acumulada soltó sus últimas palabras-No sabes cómo te odio...

Ranma dio media vuelta y empezó su andar a la calle, quería salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, del distrito, quería estar lo más lejos posible de Akane.

Ante el llanto de Akane, inmediatamente salió Haruto, completamente extrañado, vio a la chica llorar y como era auxiliada por la acompañante del tal Ranma; en cuanto vio, como empezaba a salir de la residencia Tendo, dio una corrida y lo alcanzo.

Poso una de sus manos, haciendo que el oji-azul gira en su eje, haciendo que quedara de frente a él-¡¿Que le hiciste a Akane?! Responde...-No pudiendo contenerse más, haciendo uso de su mano derecha cerrada en puño, le propino un golpe a Haruto, haciendo que saliera como un proyectil que impacto en una de las bardas del Dojo, causando un gran estruendo.

-¡No me toques!-Vocifero Ranma, con fuego en las venas. A pesar del impacto que recibió el castaño, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se levanto y se encamino al oji-azul, con toda la intención de responder el golpe. Empezó a lanzar una serie de puñetazos y patadas, las cuales fueron hábilmente esquivadas por Ranma.

Tanto Akane como Asuka, salieron a la calle, para tratar de parar la pelea venidera, aunque sus gritos fueron ignorados por ambos jóvenes.

Golpe tras golpe, tras golpe lanzaba el castaño, pero todo fue bloqueado hábilmente por su oponente; esto estaba bajando considerablemente y rápidamente la resistencia física del.

En cuanto Haruto bajo su defensa, Ranma le atino otro certero golpe en la boca del estomago, causando que el chico se doblara y escupiera algo de sangre, esto hizo que Akane empezara a gritar horrorizada ante la escena que veían sus ojos.

-¡Para! ¡Detente Ranma! ¡El no sabe pelear como tú!-Pasándose por alto, todos los gritos de Akane en protesta por sus acciones, tomo al chico que estaba doblado de rodillas en el suelo, por el cuello y se preparo para empezar a golpearlo salvajemente, pero al momento que iba a lanzar el primer golpe a su rostro, la peli-azul salto a Haruto, abrazándolo completamente, creando una barrera entre el castaño y Ranma.

-Detente por favor...para ya-Fue lo último que dijo Akane, mientras empezaba a sollozar desconsoladamente alado de su actual prometido.

Después de ver tal escena, toda fuerza que tenía en su interior desapareció al igual que su ira, al tiempo que un sentimiento de vacío y tristeza lo lleno, bajo su mano y la posiciono a un costado. Sintió como algo en su interior se destrozaba por completo.

El oji-azul dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar dejando a tras a la pareja. Asuka tardo un momento, ya que estaba asimilando todo lo que había pasado, pero posteriormente alcanzo al chico, el cual parecía que había salido de un funeral, su silencio y aquella mirada perdida, hicieron que ella se preocupara por él como nunca.

A pesar de que trato de hacer de hablar al chico, varias veces, no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de el, así que solo se limito a seguir su caminar a su lado, espera que eso, le brindara consuelo alguno a Ranma.

La noche había ocupado ya los cielos de nerima, tras vagar por sus calles, Ranma y Asuka, el chico por fin paro en un parque légano a la residencia de los Tendo, se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar, la cual era alumbrada por una farola de luz blanca, su acompañante tomo asiento, a su lado, mientras se recargaba en el.

Los dos permanecieron en esa posición, durante bastante tiempo. Debido a que el invierno estaba de lo más cercano, la temperatura bajo más de lo normal, causando que la chica se estremeciera por el frio, por lo que buscando calor, se acerco más a Ranma, el cual seguía ido, en sus pensamientos.

-¿Oye Ranma?-El chico tardo, pero finalmente respondió la pregunta con una apagado "si". Asuka, pareció dudar sobre preguntar o no, pero finalmente logro sacar los pensamientos de su mente-¿Aun...aun la quieres?-Ella cerro sus ojos, como si tratara de amortiguar la respuesta.

Tras un breve lapso de tiempo, respondió-Como un idiota-La chica sintió estrujarse su corazón, sabía que el chico aun no había olvidado a su ex, pero que se lo digiera era más doloroso de lo que pensaba, con todo el valor que tuvo miro a Ranma, del cual una solitaria lagrima salió de sus ojos.

Completamente hipnotizada por esa lágrima, su cuerpo empezó a actuar por sí solo; nerviosamente se poso en las piernas de Ranma, quedando en una pose muy comprometedora, que podría malinterpretarse fácilmente por cualquiera.

-Entonces...yo-Completamente sorprendido miro a los ojos azulados, de la chica que tenia encima-Déjame ayudarte a olvidarla...-Soltó en un susurro Asuka, su corazón latía descontroladamente.

Ranma cerró sus ojos, mientras aspirada el cálido aroma que emanaba su acompañante, el cual le causaba algo de tranquilidad y repasaba mentalmente aquella propuesta de ella. La sorpresa lo tomo, al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de Asuka, contacto que lo había provocado intencionalmente la peli-negra.

Aquel beso, fue corto y cálido, una vez que ella se separo de los labios del chico; Ambos miraron le rostro sonrojado que tenían debido a su actos y como si fueran imanes, de nueva cuenta ambos se fusionaron en un tierno beso, el cual fue más largo e intenso que el anterior, que habían sostenido.

**Continuara...**


	15. Confrontación

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, del cual se basa la historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capitulo 14**

_A pesar de que con todo mi ser, quiero estar junto a ti, he comprendido, que ese anhelo me impidió ver tus verdaderos sentimientos por mí__._

Aun confundido por sus actos, el chico parpadeo y tras un momento de lucidez se separo de aquellos labios que estaba besando por segunda vez, a la vez que un sentimiento de culpa lo inundaba.

Un poco desilusionada, Asuka abrió sus ojos luego de haberse sumergido en ese beso, parpadeo un par de veces, mientras miraba el rostro consternado de Ranma y después de un breve silencio hablo él.

-Yo...lo siento-Soltó al tiempo que desviaba su mirada de la chica y empezaba a apretar sus puños con fuerzas, esto le parecía simplemente estúpido, ya que a pesar de estar aquí con una chica hermosa, a la cual había besado y no solo eso, ella lo quería, en su mente simplemente no podía quitar esos ojos achocolatados que lo miraban con desprecio y decepción a la vez.

-No te disculpes-Ella mostro una reluciente sonrisa melancólica, y a un ritmo un tanto lento, se bajo de las piernas de Ranma, mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado.

-Yo no debí haberte besado...en serio lo siento-Un risa leve salió de la chica-Realmente soy una idiota jeje...

El chico forzó una de sus mejores sonrisa falsas, tratando de igualar a la chica de alado, la cual amenazaba con romperse y ponerse a llorar.

-Realmente eres increíble-El suspiro intensamente y tras mantener un rato esa bocanada de aire hablo de nuevo-Yo...solo...necesito un tiempo...

La chica silencio sus palabras, poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios-No hay prisa... ¿vale?

Pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo nocturno, anunciando la segunda nevada del año, trayendo consigo un paisaje un tanto hermoso que era acompañado de un clima frio.

-Vayamos a casa ¿quieres?-El oji-azul, miro a su acompañante y asintió a su petición, los dos se pusieron en marcha, para volver al distrito de Shibuya, aparentemente Ranma había terminado cualquier asunto que pudiera tener pendiente en Nerima...

Akane miraba esa delgada capa de hielo que se empezaba a forma por las bajas temperaturas, en el estanque de la casa.

A pesar del terrible frio que se estaba presenciando en esa noche gélida, ella simplemente no sentía nada más que el dolor y la culpa, que albergaba, y es que simplemente no podía quitarse de la mente esa mirada de desprecio que le había dado su ex-prometido; y aquella de tristeza e incredulidad, luego de que salto en defensa de Haruto.

Estaba claro que ahora ya no había nada que pudiera arreglar, su relación con Ranma, todo se había ido al demonio y lo peor, es que estaba consciente de que todo era su culpa o al menos, la mayor parte, ella fue la que tomo esas decisiones apresuradas, que la llevaron a vivir todos eso malos recuerdos.

Oculto entre sus manos, su rostro, mientras de nueva cuenta, los lagrimales se empezaban a cargarse con agua salada, listos para liberarla en cualquier momento, odiaba sentirse así, tan frágil y débil, se preguntaba donde estaba esa Akane, fuerte y decidida, que era antes de que conociera a Ranma.

Sus mente evoco, los recuerdos posteriores a la partida de Ranma, todo paso muy rápido, ella salto a proteger a Haruto, temiendo por su condición, después Ranma se alejo por las calles, una vez que la vio proteger al chico.

A pesar de que quería salir corriendo detrás de el, para decirle que todo era un malentendido, simple mente no pudo y es que el chico a su lado se desvaneció en plena calle, ella de nueva cuenta quedo bloqueada, por no saber qué hacer, después llego Nabiki, que tras varios intentos por hacer que reaccionara su hermana. Una vez que lo logro, entre las dos se las arreglaron, para llevar al interior a Haruto.

Una vez que paso eso, la media de los Tendo, llamo al doctor Tofu, para que viniera a revisar al chico, posteriormente esta Akane, como si fuera un robot, camino hasta el porche de la casa, aquel que daba la vista al tanque y permaneció ahí.

Y ahí seguía, como hace horas, con la vista perdida en ese estanque, como si hubiera algo o un evento, que requiera de su extrema atención en el, pero no era así.

Una vez que logro calmarse un poco, la chica subió las escaleras; Una vez en su cuarto busco su traje de entrenamiento, necesitaba tratar sacar todo lo que tenia adentro y la única manera y más efectiva que conocía, era el entrenar un poco en el Dojo, partir uno que otro bloque de cemento o practicar unas katas en el, cualquier opción parecía mejor que quedarse como una estatua frente al estanque.

En medio de aquel recinto, tomo un gran suspiro; ella empezó a soltar patadas al aire.

Una tras otra que lanzaba Akane, las cuales estaban cargadas con mas energías que las anteriores, hasta que por la culpa del agotamiento, causo que callera de rodillas completamente exhausta.

-¡Maldición!-Lanzo un golpe al suelo y por fin se dejo caer en aquella suela de madera, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

A pesar que escucho unos pasos acercarse a su posición, decidió pasar de ellos y pretender que no existía en esos momentos, aunque la voz del intruso, era la señal de que había fallado.

-Así que aquí estabas-El chico tomo asiento a su lado, cruzo sus piernas buscando una mejor comodidad para su gusto.

-¿Como sigues?-Pregunto Akane, aun sin abrir los ojos.

El chico ladeo su cabeza, mientras respondía su pregunta.

-Bien...supongo, ese chico, el tal... ¿cómo era?-Se llevo sus dedos a la barbilla, al tiempo que hacia memoria, sus ojos centellaron y vocifero su respuesta-¡Ranma!...y yo que creí ser bueno...pero para la próxima vez yo...

-¡No digas boberías! no habrá segunda vez...-El chico se sorprendió por su reacción, ya que Akane, en un rápido movimiento se sentó, mientras de sus ojos, emanaban preocupación.

-Supongo que no soy rival para el-Haruto sonrió tristemente y tras un momento de pensar lo que diría, hablo-¿Quien es el Akane?

-Olvídalo...es alguien sin importancia-La penetrante mirada que le daba su acompañante fue lo suficientemente fuerte, para que la peli-azul, desviara la suya, a algún punto perdido del dojo.

-Ya veo-Sin mucho más que decir, el se levanto y se encamino a la salida del dojo. Ella ni se molesto en ver su retirada, que quería estar sola por al menos un buen rato.

Una vez a fuera del Dojo, Haruto miro aquellos copos de nieve caer del cielo, a pesar de que trataba de poner una buena cara, la verdad es que por dentro, las dudas y confusiones lo atormentaban, algo acerca de la identidad de Ranma, simplemente le daba mala espina.

Se encamino a la salida, pero fue detenido por la voz de Nabiki, la cual se hallaba unos metros a sus espaldas, recargada en una de las paredes del dojo.

-¿Quieres saber quién es Ranma?-La castaña soltó sin rodeos su nueva oferta.

-¿Tu sabes quién es él?

-Me ofendes Haruto ¿Cuánto tiempo de conocernos y me preguntas eso?-El chico suspiro, ante la sonrisa picara, que le daba su próxima, cuñada.

-Supongo que tienes razón... ¿Así que cuanto me costara tu información?-Nabiki se llevo su dedo al mentón y tras un momento de silencio, soltó su precio por sus servicios.

-Serán solo 3000 yens y aprovechando el frio, un capuchino…

-Acepto-Respondió sin contratiempo, el en verdad quería saber más acerca de Ranma, quería saber por qué tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de él y más aun importante, cual era o es, la relación que mantenía con Akane.

Nabiki lo llevo a un cafetería a unas calles del Dojo, el lugar era un nuevo local que había abierto hace unas semanas y a pesar de ser un lugar con una apariencia bastante extravagante, los precios era aceptables.

Completamente ajenos de toda la multitud, que se reunió en aquel lugar, buscando una bebida caliente que calmara esos escalofríos causados por el frio, Haruto y Nabiki, se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, del local.

La mesera tomo sus órdenes y dio la media vuelta, para tomar los pedidos de otros clientes.

El chico pareció dudar, pero hablo-Y bien ¿Quien es el tal Ranma?

-Mmm...Veremos cómo empiezo, Ranma vivió un tiempo con nosotros, junto con su padre en nuestra casa-Haruto se sorprendió por la respuesta de la castaña, ladeo su cabeza, mientras se preguntaba, por que Akane no le había dicho eso.

-Eso es todo...

-No...A decir verdad él fue el prometido de mi hermanita-Ahora por fin, sabia por tenía esa sentimiento de desconfianza, era algo que no comprendía, ya que era la primera vez que lo conocía, pero ahora, con esta información, ya sabía el por qué.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Unos 6 meses aproximadamente-Respondió Nabiki, mientras miraba por unos de los ventanales, el exterior.

El chico trato de calmar sus pensamientos, para tratar de evitar el arrollar a la castaña con un sin fin de preguntas, aunque aun así, mas guiado por sus sentimientos que por la razón, acribillo a Nabiki, con preguntas.

-¿Y por que ya no lo son? ¿Qué paso? Ella rompió con el...

-No... Fue mi padre y el de Ranma…ellos dos decidieron anular su compromiso con mi hermana.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé-Mintió la castaña.

Haruto tomo aire, tratando de calmarse, se tomo su tiempo y lanzo la pregunta que más le estaba rondando en la cabeza-¿Ella lo quiere?

Al igual que el chico, Nabiki se tomo su tiempo para responder.

-No es algo que yo deba decirte ¿Pregúntale tu a ella? Aunque si atas los cabos, de lo que paso hoy, te puedes dar una idea de su respuesta...

-¡Mentira!-Se llevo sus manos a la cabeza, en su mente empezaban a recordar esta tarde, cada acción cada gesto, cada palabra de Akane, esos nervios que mostro la peli-azul, una vez que llego a su casa, le dieron una respuesta, una respuesta que no era la que quería ver.

-¿No puede ser?...si ella lo quisiera, no me hubiera...no me hubiera aceptado a mí…

-Piénsalo-Haruto levanto su mirada, para ver mejor a Nabiki, la cual mantenía la compostura.

-¿Me quieres decir por qué fuiste a América?

El abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa-¿Acaso? sabes...

-Si-Respondió de inmediato la castaña, a pesar de que no termino de formular su pregunta, sabía perfectamente a que se refería su acompañante-Y yo no soy la única que lo sabe.

-Akane lo sabe...acaso por eso...

Nabiki se levanto de su asiento y a pesar de que Haruto empezaba a protestar por sus acciones, ya que quería una respuesta directa por parte de ella, simplemente solo soltó un "Yo no sé nada más" y se fue del local, dejando al chico en medio de un mar de dudas.

El chico se levanto de su lugar, salió del local y se encamino a la residencia de los Tendo, necesitaba quitarse esas dudas de la mente.

Justo como la dejo, la chica permanecía inmóvil en el centro del dojo, mientras disfrutaba del silencio del lugar, el cual fue bruscamente interrumpido, debió a la entrada sonora de Haruto, el cual guiado por sus sentimientos, corrió la puerta fuertemente, causando mucho ruido.

Akane se sobresalto al ver a Haruto, el cual parecía ser consumido por su enojo.

-¡Lo quieres!-Vocifero el chico, sobresaltando completamente a la chica, la cual no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿A qué te refieres? De que me…

-¡Solo dime si quieres al tal Ranma!-Akane parpadeo varias veces, a causa de la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-Ella desvió su mirada, pero el chico, el cual se había mantenido al pie de la puerta, camino hasta el centro del lugar y obligo con su mano derecha a que lo viera.

A pesar de que la chica no contesto a la pregunta, esos ojos achocolatados le dieron la respuesta que tanto busco.

Una risa un tanto atemorizante, salió de los labios de Haruto y como si todas las fuerzas se hubieran ido de su cuerpo, soltó su agarre y cayó en el suelo de dojo.

-Así que todo es verdad…

Akane estaba en shock, ya no podía sostener más ese teatro y de alguna forma eso le alegraba, le brindaba algo de paz, que no había tenido en los últimos meses, aunque el ver a su amigo, en ese estado, la hizo sentir terriblemente infeliz.

Se arrodillo y como si tratara de aliviar el dolor del chico, puso su mano en el hombro del chico-Yo…lo siento.

Con desdén retiro la mano de su hombro el castaño, le propino una mirada gélida a Akane y lanzo su última pregunta.

-¿Hiciste toda esta farsa por mi enfermedad?

Ella no supo que decir ante la pregunta del chico, cerro sus ojos, en un intento, para tratar o pensar de que todo esto era un mal sueño.

Haruto hablo ante el silencio de su acompañante-Pero que idiota soy…-El chico miro por última vez a Akane, se levanto y de espaldas dijo-Considera esta pelea, como la anulación de nuestro compromiso-Akane alzo la vista, sorprendida por lo que había dicho Haruto-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Por último salió del Dojo, dejando atrás a Akane, la cual no daba merito a todo lo que estaba pasando.

**Continuara…**

Sé que esto es repetitivo, pero muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio gracias, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

De nuevo cuenta les pido su apoyo, y dejen su comentario, ya sea para dar felicitación que me encantaría jaja…algún consejo o en caso de que sea, alguna crítica, ya que ayudan a que crezca como escritor, en fin, sea cual sea el caso, les agradeceré.

Sayonara!


	16. Resolución

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, del cual se basa la historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capitulo 15**

_**Un cálido sentimiento crece dentro de mí; aviva las esperanzas de estar junto a ti...**_

La tensión se hacía sentir en el Dojo; Akane la cual permanecía sentada sobre sus piernas, bajo su cabeza mientras que, con sus manos tocaba el suelo, ofreciendo disculpas a su padre.

Por su parte Soun, parecía inmutarse por las acciones y palabras de su hija, ya que permanecía en su lugar, con un rostro sereno, mientras pensaba las palabras que diría a su hija.

-Yo lo siento-La voz de la chica pareció quebrarse por un momento, pero prosiguió-Por mi culpa, he manchado el honor de la familia y...has perdido tu amistad con los Saotome yo...-Unas traicioneras lagrimas, resbalaron por sus pómulos, causando que sus dos hermanas, las cuales se hallaban a unos metros de ahí sintieran pena por ella, en especial Kasumi, la cual, en su interior, despertaron esos instintos maternales, que rogaban por proteger a su hermana menor.

Su padre se acerco a su hija, poso su mano derecha, en su hombro y hablo-No tienes por qué pedir perdón hija.

Akane quería protestar, su orgullo se lo imploraba pero fue silenciada por Soun-Sin peros...a decir verdad estoy orgulloso de ti, sacrificar tu felicidad, para buscar la felicidad de otro.

La chica reprimió las lágrimas, una vez que fue tiernamente abrazada por su padre, provocando que esto se convirtiera en una escena más que conmovedora.

El patriarca Tendo, se acerco al oído de su pequeña y susurro en el-No vuelvas a hacerlo Akane.

Sin más que decir, Soun se desprendió de su hija y se encamino a la salida de ahí, necesitaba descansar, por lo que quería llegar a su habitación lo más pronto posible.

Rápidamente Kasumi se posiciono a su lado, causando que Akane abrazara a su hermana, mientras era observada por la castaña, la cual a pesar de que sentía pena por ella, no era muy fan de este tipo de escenas, por lo que también ya quería irse de ahí, había visto mucho drama, para su gusto, por el día de hoy.

Nabiki, sin tratar de capturar la atención de sus hermanas, salió tranquilamente y en silencio; los últimos días, en su emprendedora mente, seguía sacando sus conclusiones, de aquel día. Si bien, a pesar de que ella, creo los posibles escenarios, una vez que mando esa invitación a Ranma, la verdad no espero, ver al chico, tan colérico y resentido, de aquel día, pero lo que sin duda, lo que más le llamo la atención, era esa chica que acompañaba a la fiera.

Eran varias preguntas, pero escasos elementos con que responderlas; estaba claro, que tendría que realizar un pequeño viaje a Shibuya, para resolver su interrogante. Y ojo, más que la intención por querer ayudar a su hermana, era su extrema curiosidad, por querer saber más de la identidad de aquella chica ¿Acaso Ranma había ya olvidado a su pequeña hermanita?

Era una conclusión, muy difícil de creer, aunque no imposible de lograr. Conocía a Ranma, el era como un libro abierto, por lo que sabía más de sobra, sus sentimientos hacia Akane. Si bien el chico estaba enamorado de ella, había pasado ya cierto tiempo y no es como si su hermana menor, le hubiera dado motivos, para hacer que esos sentimientos, siguieran vivos.

* * *

><p>Recuerdos fugases surcaban sus sueños, en forma de estrellas fugases que iluminaban, aquel cielo negro, el cual representaba su mente; El decirle que la odiaba, su pelea y por último, ese cálido beso que había recibido y momentos después, el había correspondido...<p>

De golpe abrió sus ojos, parpadeo y con sus manos, busco su cobija, debido al terrible frio que se vivía en todo Tokio, el cual fue causado, por la manta blanca que se extendía a lo largo de todos los distritos, la cual cubría, calles, casas, arboles de toda la ciudad.

Su mirada busco el reloj, en la cómoda y a pesar de que este, marcaba mas de las 9, decidió pasar de la hora, no tenía la intención de ir a la escuela, aunque después de todo, no pasaría nada si faltaba, ya que al ser el ultimo día de clases, antes de las vacaciones de invierno, su escuela lo dedicaba, para hacer un festival de navidad.

Aunque las vacaciones eran algo cortas; pues tan solas eran 10 días, creyó que era el tiempo más que necesario para poder ir a entrenar a las montañas, necesitaba alegarse de todo.

Tal vez, con ese tiempo, le sería suficiente para ordenar sus ideas, una que observo hace unos días, estaba más que convencido que todo había llegado a su fin con Akane, y lo peor de todo, es que después de haberla visto en persona, simplemente no podía odiarla, a pesar de que lo había dicho, simplemente no podía.

Una vez que observo como protegió a aquel chico, todo quedo claro, ella estaba enamorada de él, aparentemente, había malentendido todo, se le hizo fácil culparla, cuando en realidad, el había perdido.

En fin, soltó un gran suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo, que era tiempo de dar ya vuelta a la pagina, en pocas palabras avanzar, esa idea no le era de su agrado del todo, aun quería a Akane, pero por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, sintió como sus hombros se aligeraron, fue como si quitaran un peso de encima.

El timbre empezó a sonar, al parecer habían visitas, después de escuchar el mismo sonido varias veces, cayó en cuenta que era el único en casa, por lo que no le quedo más que levantarse de esa cama y abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta se hallaba la misma Asuka, la cual mantenía su reluciente sonrisa como siempre, el chico se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a latir, pues después de todo, recordó ese beso que compartió con ella, hace tan solo unos días.

Tratando de sonar lo más normal y neutral posible, cuando saludo a la chica, la cual respondió de una forma meramente alegremente, mientras el rubor cubría su rostro.

Por un instante se quedaron viendo, pero repentinamente, ella empezó a regañar al chico, el cual parpadeaba perplejo, ya que no entendía las razones, por lo cual, estaba enojada, después de todo, que tiene de malo seguir en ropas de dormir.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?-Pregunto extrañado, mientras olvidaba el motivo de sus nervios; cerro la puerta, una vez que entro con Asuka al departamento.

-¡Malo!-Asuka, poso su mirada en el fijamente, esperando que recordara, el por qué su descontento con él, pero después de ver como el oji-azul, mantenía una expresión de no saber qué estaba pasando, hablo-Me dijiste que irías conmigo al festival.

En un vago recuerdo, el Ranma recordó, una de aquellas noches donde Asuka, lo ayudaba con sus estudios; en aquella velada, mientras tomaban un breve descanso al tiempo que discutían asuntos relacionados con la escuela.

Esa noche ella lanzo la idea, de que, en un forma de recompensar su esfuerzo por que el chico aprendiera, Ranma, tendría que llevarla al dichoso festival; a lo que acepto, estaba agradecido con ella por ayudarle por lo que no veía problema alguno, aunque al parecer realmente no hubo mucho esfuerzo por parte ella, al hacer en que este aprendiera temas de matemáticas, historia entre otras materias.

Para sorpresa de Ranma, entendía rápidamente los temas explicados por ella, al parecer tenia cerebro o ella simplemente era una muy buena estudiante al igual que excelente tutora, cosa que le pareció de lo más extraño y absurdo, ya que ella no tenía la pinta de ser una modelo estudiante a seguir; dormir en clases, olvidar libretas, entre otros aspectos, contradecían que siempre la chica sacara una calificación notable en sus exámenes.

Después de que pensara detalladamente en es asunto, llego a la conclusión de que el hecho, de que Asuka, era bastante inteligente y combinado con el cambio que tuvo en su vida; no había rivales, buscando cualquier pretexto por retarlo, no habían chicas que gritaban a los 4 vientos, ser las únicas y legitimas prometidas del chico, mientras lo perseguían, el hecho de no tener que vivir mas eso, ayudo a que toda su concentración se centrara en el estudio.

Tras ver que Ranma no respondía, Asuka toco su hombro, causando que este diera un respingo en su lugar. Por su parte, miro a su amiga y tras soltar un "bien" un tanto apagado dio media vuelta y se encamino a su dormitorio, una promesa era una promesa, por lo que a pesar de sus ánimos, acompañaría a la chica.

Asuka al ver la acción del chico, una gran sonrisa adorno su terso rostro, mientras esos rojos vivos se hacían más que presentes en su rostro, se acerco a la ventana y miro aquel manto blanco de nieve que cubría la calle.

-_ "Yo solo necesito tiempo"_-Aquella simple frase pronunciada anterior mente por Ranma, hacia latir su corazón, las esperanzas de estar con el chico, se hacían mas que grandes.

Estaba más que decidida que ella haría que olvidara a Akane; en tampoco tiempo Ranma se había vuelto alguien muy importante para ella, lo quería bastante, por lo que estaba dispuesta a pelear por él, lo valía y aun así, si no lograba que el chico la aceptara en su corazón, iba a respetar su decisión final, ya que lo único que quería era verlo feliz.

Ranma regreso a la sala, vistiendo su habitual uniforme de la escuela; la peli-negra lo miro y sonrió cálidamente.

-_Avanzar... ¿ he?-_Miro a la chica y correspondió esa cálida sonrisa-_Supongo que eso hare..._-De nueva cuenta, recordó aquel beso que compartió con la chica que estaba enfrente de el-_Es lo que hare_-Esa ultima línea, que se había dicho internamente Ranma, era su resolución final.

Ambos salieron del departamento; a un paso lento se encaminaron a la escuela, en el trayecto intercambiaban relatos de sus navidades pasadas, que aminaban su conversación, en especial las historias contadas por Ranma, las cuales Asuka, catalogo por poco verosímiles, después de todo quien creería, que su propio padre lo tiraría a una jauría de gatos hambrientos, envuelto de pedazos de pescado...

En fin, los dos, no tenían ninguna prisa, los dos irían a su paso...

* * *

><p>Akane, la cual se hallaba en un lugar un poco pelicular, para ella, pues la última vez que estuvo en el techo de la casa, había sido, para llamar a su en ese entonces, prometido para cenar.<p>

Con melancolía, recuerdos de aquellos días se reunieron en su mente, recuerdos que ese entonces tacho por despreciables, pero ahora, quien diría, que anhelaría, volver a vivirlos una vez más, pues viendo ahora con una perspectiva diferente, realmente no todo fue malo.

Aun se sentía mal, por todo lo que había pasado, pero como dice el dicho, "después de la tormenta, llega la calma", y ese momento era su calma. Claro que aun tenia remordimiento, por la forma tan abrupta que termino su compromiso, lastimo a un gran amigo para ella, lastimo a su propia familia, se lastimo a si misma y a Ranma…

Abrazo sus piernas y recostó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Querría arreglar las cosas con él, tal vez explicando las cosas, podría cambiar esa mirada de desprecio, de la cual fue objeto, hace tan solo unos días. En sus sueños, esos ojos llenos de ira y tristeza de Ranma, la atormentaban...

¿Pero tenía el derecho arreglar las cosas? Aun después de todo lo que causo, tal vez, su castigo era, ser odiada por el chico que mas quería, se lo merecía por ser tan imprudente y cabezota ¿No es así?

Levanto la mirada y se llevo las manos al rostro.

¿Merecía ser de nuevo querida por Ranma?

**Continuara...**

Esto es mas que repetitivo, pero aqui va de nuevo; muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio, no saben como se los agradezco.

Como siempre los invito a que dejen su review, sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mi, saludos y que tengan un buen dia.


	17. Adios

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 16**

No había vuelta atrás, miro el arrugado papel que sostenía entre sus manos y verifico la dirección anotada en el por enésima vez. Suspiro pesadamente en un lastimero intento de calmar sus nervios.

—Aquí es...

Acomodo la bufanda en su cuello puesto que el frio se empezaba a colar por una pequeña abertura que se había hecho en aquella protectora prenda.

Observo de nuevo el edificio de color naranja y entro en el de una buena vez, con un paso vacilante pero con decisión fuerte.

* * *

><p>31 de diciembre, así es, hoy era el último día del año.<p>

Como ya se había hecho una costumbre desde hace cierto tiempo, Asuka se encontraba en la sala junto a Nodoka mientras platicaban de cosas triviales.

Debido a que la chica viva sola en su departamento normalmente la madre de Ranma, cuando se encontraba en casa, invitaba a su vecina al hogar de los Saotome, la compañía de aquella jovencita le era grata, además, en poco tiempo ella logro ganarse su cariño. Esa era la razón principal por la cual la señora Tendo insistía en convertirla como su invitada frecuentemente.

Sabia con demasía que ella era una gran amiga para su hijo, además que estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que sostenía por Ranma por lo que incluso, en las últimas semanas la idea de que se emparejara con su primogénito empezó a sonar bastante agradable para ella, de hecho, le encantaba la idea y al parecer a Ranma no parecía serle indiferente esta Asuka.

Realmente estaba considerando el mover los hilos para unirlos pues considero que su hijo sufrido lo suficiente respecto a temas de amor, merecía ser feliz a lado de una chica que en verdad lo quisiera.

— ¿Vas a llevar Yukata mañana?—Lanzo la pregunta la mujer mayor a su invitada.

—Me gustaría—Contesto alegremente e hizo una mueca mostrando un poco tristeza y termino con un resoplo—Pero no tengo ninguna...

— ¡Oh! no te preocupes—Mostro una sonrisa consoladora— ¡Yo tengo varias! así que te puedo prestar una que sea de tu agrado.

— ¡En serio! Realmente me gustaría pero...

—No, no, nada de peros—Su mirada fue lo bastante convincente como para que dejara de replicar, así que totalmente agradecida ofreció una leve reverencia a Nodoka la cual acepto con una sonrisa cálida y gustosa por la aceptación de Asuka.

El timbre empezó a sonar llamando así la atención de ellas.

Inmediatamente Asuka se ofreció a abrir la puerta llevándose así la gratitud de la madre de Ranma, la cual siguió observando el programa en la televisión que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Al abrir la puerta, el corazón de ella empezó a latir de una forma más rápida de lo normal pues frente a ella se hallaba una persona que no pensó volver a ver o al menos eso esperaba ella.

Sonrió gentilmente pero después parpadeo sorprendida un par de veces, esperaba ver una cara más familiar para ella, incluso pensó que tal vez se había equivocado de número dado que no reconocía a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

—Hola...este mi nombre es Akane Tendo—Se inclinó al frente mostrando una reverencia como saludo— ¿Aquí viven los Saotome?—Pregunto al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

—Este...sí—Organizo sus pensamientos y hablo de nuevo— ¿Quieres hablar con alguien en especial?

Vacilo a la hora de responder a la pregunta.

—Sí, con Ranma Saotome por favor—Tras soltar su petición de inmediato cuestiono la identidad de Asuka la cual respondió de inmediato.

—Una amiga de Ranma—Tras pedirle que esperara un momento, regreso al interior del departamento entrecerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—_Una amiga...—_La molestia la inundo y las cuestiones mentales por saber que hacia aquella "amiga" en la casa de los Saotome eran grandes, aunque aquellos celos duraron poco puesto que considero que no tenía derecho alguno al reclamar esos detalles.

Suspiro soltando aires que sabían a derrota.

La puerta de nuevo se abrió y dejo ver ahora a Nodoka, la cual con un semblante reluciendo la sorpresa en él hablo— ¡Akane!—Exclamo completamente incrédula por verla ahí—Pasa por favor...

—Gracias—Asintió con la cabeza de una forma afirmativa y se dentro en el departamento siendo guiada por la mujer la cual la condujo hasta la sala donde tomaron asiento alrededor del cálido kotatsu.

— ¡Vaya! No esperaba tu visita Akane… dime ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre querida?

—Bien, bien, gracias tía—-Guardo silencio por un momento y continuo—Realmente no es mi intención molestar, solo…

Sonrió gentilmente la mujer de Kimono e hizo el ademan con la mano de que continuara a la que una vez fuera su nuera.

Por su parte, Asuka la miraba mostrando recelo en sus ojos e incluso se podría decir que con cierto odio también, un hecho ilógico dado que jamás hizo algo a su persona pero si llego a herir a alguien importante para ella. Algo que la hacía quedar en un muy mal puesto frente a sus ojos.

Apretó ligeramente sus puños y se levantó de su asiento.

—Señora Nodoka, regreso en un momento.

La interpelada no necesito los motivos de su partida y asintió positivamente ante el anuncio de la chica.

—No te preocupes—Hablo mostrando la media sonrisa—Después no vemos querida.

Asuka respondió de una forma afirmativa, posteriormente se despido de la madre de su amigo con sonrisa en boca, después miro a Akane e imito el mismo procedimiento, aunque sin mostrar aquella mueca alegre en su rostro.

Se encamino a la salida y así se retiró a su departamento dando así la privacidad que necesitarían tanto Akane como Nodoka.

Los siguientes minutos fueron realmente incómodos, realmente era difícil establecer una conversación fluida, Akane jamás llego a pensar que algún día se sentirá de esa forma con la madre de ex-prometido puesto que llego considerarla como parte de su familia.

—¿Ha pasado tiempo no querida?—Subió su mirada la artista marcial y asintió de forma casi inconsciente— ¿Cómo supiste donde vivíamos querida?

—Bueno, fue gracias a Ukyo. Ella me dio la dirección—En aquel momento recordó como hace un par días acudió al puesto de comida de la cocinera causando así la estupefacción en ella, pues desde aquel día que se había anulado su compromiso con Ranma, no volvió a cruzar palabra alguna con ella, fue como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

El único vínculo que las mantenía en contacto había desaparecido.

Akane sabia por información proporcionada por la propia Nabiki que Ukyo era la única persona en toda Nerima que mantenía contacto Ranma.

**Flash back**

_**Con la duda en mente, corrió la puerta deslizante del local para adentrarse en él.**_

_**Inmediatamente la dueña del lugar y cocinera única saludo amable y efusivamente a su nuevo cliente, al notar de quien se trataba sus gestos cambiaron ahora mostrando indiferencia en ellos.**_

_**Ukyo estaba al tanto de todo pues al mantener contacto con su amigo de la infancia sabia del nuevo compromiso de Akane y de que aparentemente había jugado con Ranma ganándose así el odio inmediato de ella.**_

—_**¿Qué quieres aquí?—La cocinera levanto su espátula señalando a la nueva en local, en esa breve oración no se molestó en disimular el disgusto que sentía por verla.**_

—_**Yo…—Estaba pasmada por la forma tan poco amigable que era recibida—Hola Ukyo…**_

—_**¡Déjate formalidades! ¿Dime qué quieres? **_

_**Suspiro y hablo—Quiero que me digas donde vive Ranma…**_

_**La cocinera bufo molesta, bajo su espátula y hablo— ¿Crees que te lo diría? Después de todo lo que le has hecho…**_

— _**¡Eso no es tu incumbencia Ukyo!—Espeto encarándola por lo que se llevó las miradas inquisitivas de la clientela del local.**_

— _**¡Claro que lo es! Yo quiero y protejo a mis seres queridos, un acto que estoy segura que tú no conoces…**_

— _**¡Te equivocas! Por eso quiero saber dónde vive…para disculparme con el—Ukyo la miro incrédula, no creía ni una de sus palabras.**_

—_**Si fuera cierto, el caso es que no es un poco tarde para hacer del buen samaritano—Dejo de prestar atención a la chica y volvió a trabajar en los pedidos que tenía por lo que vertió un poco de masa mesclada con especias en el comal caliente.**_

—_**¡Esa no es mi intención!—Levanto su mirada esta Ukyo—Yo solo creo que es lo adecuado…**_

_**La miro por unos instantes y posteriormente dejo sus actividades de cocinera por un momento. En una hoja de papel empezó a anotar en ella, posteriormente se la entregó a Akane de una forma un tanto brusca.**_

_**Mirando a sus ojos firmemente, entono su tono de voz más severo que tenía y hablo—Dudo mucho que te perdone Akane, además, tal vez no encuentres placentera tu visita.**_

**Pasmada por sus palabras, llevo esa hoja de papel a su pecho y salió de ahí sintiendo esa mirada helada que se clavaba cual puñal en su espalda.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

—Ya veo—Menciono Nodoka mientras se levanta al escuchar ese sonido chirriante de la tetera que mantenía en la estufa. Mezclo el agua caliente con un poco de té de manzanilla y al poco tiempo volvió con un par de tazas en manos.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu visita Akane?

Primeramente ofreció una sincera disculpa por todos los inconvenientes que pudo haber causado a los Saotome, una vez hecho ese paso prosigo explicando las razones que la llevaron a rechazar a Ranma, comprometerse con alguien más, la pelea que había mantenido Ranma con aquel chico, etcétera.

Se quedó pensando por un momento, analizaba toda la historia contada por Akane la cual era más que digna de un guion de un drama telenovelero.

—Realmente es una pena por todo lo que pasaste querida, pero dime ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Akane la miro con la duda que se asomaba de sus ojos, ella realmente no sabía lo quería hacer, por el momento lo único que había decidido y considero adecuado era pedir disculpas a todos aquellos que de alguna forma llego a perjudicar o lastimar por sus actos.

—No lo sé...—Soltó con pesadez y arrastrando las palabras.

—Ya veo.

Empezó a girar entre sus manos aquella tasa en un acto por tratar de evitar la concentración del sabor se asentara en el fondo.

— ¿Sabes Akane? yo realmente te considero como una hija, te tengo mucho cariño pero por mucho que te quiera, no puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que hiciste...por mas buenas intenciones que tuvieras no debiste jugar con tus sentimientos ni con los de nadie más—La mirada que tenía en esos momentos Nodoka fueron como un par de dagas que la atravesaban su conciencia sin remordimiento alguno.

—Para ser honestos, no siento que merezcas el cariño de mi hijo…

Esa última frase le caló hondo, en esos momentos reprimió las ganas inminentes de llorar y en un intento por descargar sus emociones empezó a apretar sus manos por debajo de la mesa...

—Pero esa decisión no me concierne a mí—Inhalo profundamente y tras retener el aire en sus pulmones exhalo—Habla con Ranma, es lo único que te puedo decir.

* * *

><p>Abrazo sus piernas y recargo por un momento su cabeza en sus rodillas.<p>

Permaneció en esa pose por bastante tiempo hasta que cierto peso inusual se hizo sentir en su nuca. Saco su rostro de aquel refugio que había creado con sus extremidades y observo al responsable de aquella carga extra que sentía en su cabeza.

— ¿Te regañaron?—Pregunto burlonamente Ranma buscando molestar un poco a Asuka— ¿Por qué estás en las escaleras?

—...Solamente tomaba un descanso—Replico al tiempo que el chico tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Y dónde estabas?

—Termine peleando con el viejo en la calle—Opto por una pose más cómoda por lo que se relajó y estiro sus piernas—La pelea nos llevó hasta el templo de Meijii. Los encargados de ahí se molestaron cuando rompimos una estatua del lugar…

Asuka abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa— ¿En serio? ¿Qué paso después Ranma?

—Bueno...querían que pagáramos los daños y desperfectos que causamos, pero al no tener dinero… huimos.

Ella empezó a reír levemente— ¿Y tú papa?

—Él realmente no tuvo mucha suerte…lo atraparon y por lo que pude observar y escuchar lo harían pagar los daños sirviendo por un tiempo en el templo, ya vez con eso del año nuevo...

—Jeje...cierto—Asuka miro al chico con cierto brillo en sus ojos causando que ese acto provocara que se avivaran sus nervios, era una forma un tanto peculiar la mirada del cual era objeto.

—Bu-bueno—El chico se levantó—Voy a avisarle a mama que probablemente no veremos a papa el día de hoy y tal vez los próximos días...

El de ojos azules empezó a subir los escalones pero fue detenido por Asuka. Titubeo un instante pero inmediatamente se recompuso y hablo la chica.

—Akane está aquí.

El anuncio de su amiga lo tomo por sorpresa, no se esperaba para nada aquella noticia, entrecerró los ojos mientras meditaba las cosas y trataba de buscar alguna razón u motivo de su visita. Simplemente no encontraba una buena razón del por qué se hallaba en su casa esta Akane.

— ¿…No sabes por qué esta aquí?

—No, lo siento.

—Gracias—Mostro una sonrisa un tanto desanimada a Asuka—Voy a ver, luego te cuento...

Una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió lentamente para introducirse en su casa. Anuncio su llegada al tiempo que se quitaba sus zapatillas. Ya una vez adentro confirmo el anuncio de Asuka pues la voz de su ex–prometida llego a sus oídos.

Una vez que se adentró a la sala, el contacto de su mirada inmediatamente localizo a su objetivo. Por un momento los dos mantuvieron la mirada por bastante tiempo hasta que Ranma cortó aquella comunicación visual que trataban hacer.

—Hola—Soltó de una forma neutral y agitando su mano derecha saludándola.

—Hola...Ranma—Respondió también Akane desviando su mirada.

La tensión era palpable, muchas cosas que decir pero pocas formas de decirlas…

— ¿Y tú papa Ranma?—En un intento por hacer más fluido esto hablo Nodoka.

—Mmm...Realmente no creo que lo veamos en un tiempo—Debido a la mirada extrañada de su madre dio una explicación más detallada del paradero de su padre—Rompimos una estatua de un templo...

Su madre movió su cabeza negativamente, suspiro y se levantó, después recriminaría a su hijo, quien sabe cuántas veces les había pedido que evitaran pelear en la calle a él y a su marido.

—Bueno, considero que ustedes tiene que hablar por lo que me retiro...Ranma voy a ayudar a Asuka con la Yukata que se pondrá en la noche—Su hijo asintió y miro como su madre entraba en su habitación, tardo un tiempo ahí pero posteriormente salió con varias Yukatas en mano y sin mirar a la pareja de jóvenes en la sala, salió del departamento.

Paso cierto tiempo para que empezara la conversación.

— ¿Cómo has estado?—Akane levanto su mirada y respondió ante la pregunta.

—Bien... ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Igual...supongo.

Otra vez los dos callaron sus palabras, estaban completamente incapaces de expresarse.

— ¡Este! esas Yukatas que llevaba tu madre... ¿Eran para tu amiga?

Pestaño un tanto confundido pues no sabía muy bien a quien se refería.

Junto sus manos en la mesa, paseo su mirada alrededor de toda la habitación, como si tratara de buscar algo de sumo interés en ella, después dubitativamente miro a Ranma y hablo de nuevo—La chica que estaba aquí hace un rato.

Una vez dicho eso dio con la respuesta—Supongo, mañana teníamos planeado ir al templo para pedir los deseos de año nuevo...

Apretó los dientes—Ya veo—Hablo casi en un susurro. Aquel hecho no era de agrado para ella.

— ¿Oye? te gustaría ir a una heladería—Akane miro pasmada al chico ¿En serio la estaba invitando a una heladería? Acepto un poco cohibida la invitación, inevitablemente recordó aquellos días donde prácticamente ella tenía que rogar para que él la acompañara a esos lugares y cuando lograba convencerlo, para disgusto de ella, se transformaba en la pelirroja pues consideraba esos lugares muy afeminados para que un artista marcial se paseara en ellos.

— ¿Piensas mojarte aquí o en el camino…?

Ranma negó con la cabeza—No hace falta...a decir verdad he ido varias veces como hombre con esta Asuka…por lo que ya me acostumbre...además que llevo bastante tiempo sin transformarme, por lo que me gustaría hacer más largo ese record.

—Ya veo...—Desvió su mirada triste, sintió una punzada más en su pecho al enterarse de sus actividades con otras chicas y más al enterarse que fue con una chica a una heladería, aun siendo hombre. Con ella nunca fue en su estado masculino, aun cuando eran prometidos.

Forzó su sonrisa más falsa que tenía y hablo con el temor de que su voz quebrara— ¿Vamos?

Asintió y el chico se encamino a la puerta, ella lo siguió lentamente y susurro para sí misma a espaldas de el—Idiota...

Hace tiempo simplemente hubiera estampado al oji-azul en suelo debido al enojo, pero ahora, en vez de enojo se sentía triste.

Sentía un hueco en el pecho y no había consuelo para calmar ese vacío que oprimía su ser.

Debido a que la heladería que frecuentaba Ranma en compañía de Asuka se encontraba cerrada por motivos de ser el último día del año, pues era normal que en ese día varios locales cerraban para darse un descanso y recibir así el nuevo año.

Empezaron a caminar si un rumbo fijo en mente, solamente trataban de alargar esa conversación que no querían que iniciara.

Entre calle y calle que dejaban atrás lograron salir de la marcha urbana pues entraron en el territorio de un templo cerca de la universidad local por lo que en vez de edificios y casas, ahora había árboles en su mayoría a los lados del camino.

Akane dejo de seguir el paso del chico, el cual no noto su parar de ella pues había por lo menos un metro de distancia entre ellos, una vez que no escucho las pisadas de ella miro atrás; la peli-azul permanecía inmóvil con la cabeza baja.

—Lo siento—Expuso sus más sinceras disculpas de igual forma como lo había hecho con Nodoka, aunque esta vez, el sentimiento era más fuerte pues enfrente de ella estaba la persona que más había lastimado.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?—Pregunto con cierta extrañes en su voz, Ranma—Yo soy el que se debe disculpar por…golpear a tu prometido—La última parte la escupió casi con desprecio, aun cuando trato de evitar que sonara así.

Ella meneo su cabeza en forma negativa casi automáticamente—El ya no es mi prometido…

Ranma sonrió escéptico—Tranquila…no tienes que esconderme tu compromiso—La réplica se iba a escuchar, pero siguió hablando—La verdad es que ya no importa… ¿Sabes…?

Completamente enojada por ser ignorada, hablo usando de tono de voz más alto que lo habitual— ¡Te quieres callar de una maldita vez!—La miro sobresaltado; por su parte Akane, seguía con la vista baja—Si te digo que ya no es mi prometido ¡Es porque ya no lo es…!

La miro inquisitivamente—Ok…—Respondió aun con la duda, pero eso ya no era más su problema, había decidido avanzar y seguir adelante con su vida.

— ¿Ok? —Akane empezó a apretar de nuevo sus puños y levanto su mirada encolerizada— ¡¿Ok?! ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir idiota!—Dio un paso adelante en forma desafiante.

Parpadeo confundido pero de inmediato se recompuso.

— ¿Y que más quieres que te diga?—De igual forma Ranma empezó a avanzar hacia la chica, ese "Idiota" calentó bastante su cabeza ¿Quién se creía ella para hablarle de esa forma?

— ¡Esperaría un poco más de emoción por parte del persona que se me declaro hace meses!—Ella empezó a encararlo desafiantemente, empezó a acortar la poca distancia que había entre ellos dos.

No sabía que estaba pasando, simplemente exploto, quería de alguna forma lastimar al chico, por lo que soltó lo único que se vino a la mente.

— ¿O solamente fueron palabras vacías que se las dices a cualquiera…?

Inmediatamente llevo sus manos a la boca, se arrepentía bastante por haber dicho eso, temerosamente subió su mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos que la miraban con desprecio, aunque también había desilusión en ellos.

— Bueno…yo no soy, la que dice "Te quiero" y a la vez planea su nuevo compromiso con otro chico—Eso fue como un golpe que atino en la boca del estómago. Akane retrocedió un par de pasos a falta del aire.

Ranma hizo un barrido visual de pies a cabeza de la chica y hablo con un tono de las más frio que jamás llego a usar.

—Realmente no creí que fueras de "esas"…

La ira tomo de nuevo su cuerpo por lo que inmediatamente abofeteo al chico provocando que este cayera de espaldas por tal fuerza que uso en el impacto. El parpadeo sorprendido y miro a Akane la cual una mirada más que fría y llena de desprecio provocado por sus palabras. A pesar de haber sido varias veces insultada por él jamás se había sentido de esa forma con aquellas palabras.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus lagrimales; con su mano se limpió unas gotas de sus pómulos y el camino húmedo dejado por ellas.

Levanto su mano señalando al oji-azul, el cual seguía en el suelo—¡¿Tú quién te crees para hablarme así?!

Una vez con la conciencia de vuelta, Ranma miro alarmado a Akane, se recrimino inmediatamente por llamarla de esa forma, lo sentía bastante.

—Yo…yo lo siento Akane…

— ¿Lo sientes?—Ella empezó a reír irónicamente— ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡Estoy más que harta de tus estúpidas disculpas!

Habilidosamente y mostrando su buena condición, Ranma se puso de pie en un instante pues aunque había ofrecido sus disculpas, lo único que consiguió fue ser insultado por la chica.

Se llevó su mano a la zona previamente afectada por el golpe que le propino y hablo retadoramente— ¡¿Si estas harta entonces porqué mierdas vienes…?! ¡He! …dime Akane ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de tu jueguito y buscas uno nuevo…?

Una vez más abofeteo al chico usando toda su fuerza que tenía, provocando que este cayera de nuevo al suelo.

—¡NO SABES COMO TE ODIO!—Grito Akane completamente enfurecida, por ser tratada así, cayó de rodillas a causa del cansancio que la vencía.

Internamente se preguntaba qué había pasado, ella venía con toda la intención de hacer las paces con Ranma y para variar terminaron en una pelea más.

¿Acaso ese era su destino? El vivir peleados, insultándose una y otra vez hasta que todo termina en los golpes.

El chico sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar los sentimientos de Akane.

—Me parece bien…—Musito bajamente, se levantó y dio media vuelta, empezó a caminar ignorando así a la chica en suelo que empezaba a llorar, paro por un momento una vez que había una considerable distancia entre ellos dos.

Hablo con el tono suficientemente fuerte para que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de Akane—Realmente creo que nos deberíamos ver de nuevo…

Inmediatamente levanto su mirada alarmada, empezó a gritar internamente que él estaba loco, pero simplemente no podía. En aquel instante quedo muda o simplemente perdió todas sus fuerzas, las palabras simplemente no salían.

Empezó a caminar dejando atrás a la chica la cual estaba en medio shock. Aun en el suelo, abrazo sus piernas y escondió su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué…?— Subió su mirada esperando que Ranma se hallara a su lado y empezara a consolarla como muchas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, pero no había nadie, estaba completamente sola en esos momentos.

Completamente exhausto con pesadez reflejado en el arrastrar de su caminar se introdujo a su cuarto.

Sin la menor delicadez o sutileza, Ranma se dejó caer en su futon y opto una pose cómoda para encontrar descanso.

Paso el tiempo y tras varios minutos de mirar fijamente el techo por fin cedió ante el cansancio que sentía y quedo profundamente dormido.

A decir verdad él había decidido no verse más con Akane mientras vagaban en las calles de Shibuya, considero que el estar cercas solamente traería tristezas, enojos, peleas entre ellos dos a pesar de que sus intenciones eran contrarias.

Pero de alguna forma los dos hallaban la forma para herirse entre ambos y justo como se había dicho; casi inmediatamente después de llegar a esa conclusión, nuevamente ambos se encontraban en medio de una pelea en la calle.

Incluso pareciera como si simplemente estuvieran destinados a discutir para la eternidad...Ok, culpar al destino era una estupidez. Los únicos culpables eran ellos mismos pues su orgullo y celos posesivos de ambos no permitían expresar sus sentimientos de una forma adecuada.

Considero que era lo mejor, había más grises momentos entre ellos dos que brillantes, nunca supieron quererse entre ellos dos mismos por lo que debieron** aprender a quererse**, pero ya era tarde para eso, simplemente ya era demasiado tarde…

* * *

><p>El ruido sin cesar proveniente de su puerta, provoco que despertara inevitablemente pues después de semejante ruido, nadie podría permanecer dormido por mucho tiempo.<p>

Tras un despertar un tanto problemático dada la luz de la tenue puesta de sol, se levantó de su futon y abrió la puerta, aunque en el breve trayecto choco con un mueble de madera.

— ¿Quién toca así…?—Una vez que abrió, frente a él se hallaba Asuka la cual vestía una hermosa Yukata de color blanco adornada por bordados de varias flores de sakuras repartidas en toda la vestimenta las cuales contrastaban con ese color rosa en aquel fondo blanco.

Sus labios estaban ligeramente cubiertos con un labial de tono transparente y sus ojos estaban levemente sombreados. Todo su aspecto remataba de forma más que espectacular su atuendo y remarcaban su belleza.

La sorpresa desbordaba de su rostro, nunca había visto así de arreglada a su amiga, reconocía que era linda sin embargo, en aquel instante faltaban palabras para describirla.

Giro su cabeza con timidez, el sonrojo empezaba a poblar sus mejillas— ¿Qu-que pasa?

Sonrió de una forma que nunca había visto el oji-azul—Tu mama dice que ya es hora de irnos—Ranma observo el reloj de su habitación. Miro de nuevo a la chica y asintió.

Salió de la habitación y se encamino al baño, tras remojarse la cara con agua tibia, pues quería evitar el convertirse en chica, salió un poco más refrescado y avivado por lo que se reunió con su madre y Asuka, las cuales se hallaban en la sala.

Sin muchas formalidades emprendieron el camino pues a pesar de que se podría considerar temprano a esa hora, era más que seguro que habría mucha gente con el mismo propósito que ellos tenían en ese día.

Siendo guiados por la misma Nodoka, la cual caminaba a un paso algo apresurado, la seguían de cerca la pareja de jóvenes que se hallaba detrás de ella y tras caminar varios pares de cuadras llegaron al lugar deseado.

Justo como lo habían previsto estaba colmado de personas el templo.

Los tres suspiraron pues al parecer esto iba a tardar demasiado.

Causando un furor en un unos y en otros una grata sorpresa, aunque también el temor se sintió, todas esas emociones se sintieron cuando observaron al panda que se abría paso entre el mar de personas hasta que llego a cierto punto.

Nodoka, Ranma y Asuka miraron a Genma en su forma de panda; el animal levanto su cartel el cual tenía escrito un "hola", giro el letrero y ahora este decía "Feliz año nuevo".

Todos parecieron sorprenderse por la asombrosa habilidad del animal al comunicarse por medio de letreros, el panda hizo el ademan a su mujer que la siguiera lo cual ella hizo caso y comenzó a seguirlo.

— ¡Vamos!-El oji-azul asintió y empezaron a seguir al animal de zoológico—Jeje...todavía me cuesta creer que tu papa se transforma en panda—Susurro casi en un forma que solo puediera ser escuchada por el chico a su lado.

Sonrió de medio lado—Supongo...

—Por cierto…tú ya tienes un tiempo que no te trasformas ¿No?

Ranma poso su dedo índice en su labios en señal de que guardara silencio; inmediatamente ella soltó un "lo siento" acompañada de una cómplice sonrisa.

— Y no...La verdad me alegro de eso—Hecho las manos a los bolsillos mientras hacía memoria de la última vez que vio a su contraparte femenina.

—Mmm...Ya veo, la verdad es una pena, pienso que "Ranko" era bastante linda...

Inmediatamente se sobresaltó provocando que fuera el objeto de pares de miradas de la demás personas que se hallaban.

— ¡Oye! no digas cosas que se pueden malinterpretar...—La miro apenado, provocando la risa inocente en ella por su respuesta.

—Jeje...solo era un broma tonto...la verdad es que te prefiero más en esta forma—Basta decir que casi se ahogó en su propia saliva ante la confesión de Asuka, espero de nuevo el "era una broma" pero no llego a su oídos. Decidió hacerse de oídos sordos por lo que "no había escuchado aquella declaración", sin embargo, el rubor en su rostro lo delataba.

Giro un poco disimuladamente para observarla un poco mejor.

—Por cierto Ranma—Llevo su mirada de lado contrario tras ver que la chica ladeaba su cabeza para mirarlo—No me has dicho como me veo...

— ¿En-en serio?—No tenía que mirarla para saber que él era objetivo de su atención en esos momentos—Bueno...no-no te ves tan mal.

Revoco su mirada del chico completamente complacida y esa resplandeciente sonrisa habitual en ella apareció en su rostro, esa era la prueba de lo feliz que se sentía en esos instantes.

Conocía al oji-azul y ese "no te vas tan mal" era más que bueno proviniendo de él, dada su dificultad para expresarse con palabras.

En un acto atrevido y tímido a la vez se prenso del brazo que tenía a su alcance esta Asuka provocando que respingara Ranma como respuesta inmediata ante el inminente contacto con su amiga.

Miro la cabeza que estaba apoyada en su hombro y giro su rostro sonrojado por no saber muy bien qué hacer en esos momentos.

Ambos continuaron ese sendero inclinado que llevaba al templo ubicado en la cima del lugar.

Su madre sonrió gentilmente al verlos abrazados; una vez que alcanzaron a Nodoka y al panda, el animal saco a relucir otro letrero de madera que escribía en el "Que bonita pareja", el chico de inmediato se separó de ella pues estaba más que avergonzado por las insinuación de su padre-panda.

Asuka hizo una mueca mostrando los pucheros que sabía en mente, para reprender de alguna forma a Ranma, de inmediato saco la lengua en una forma burlona provocando que el chico la imitara; una vez terminada su competencia de gestos burlones se sonrieron entre ellos dos y junto a la familia de Ranma se acercaron al altar para pedir sus deseos de año nuevo frente a las miradas reprochadoras de las demás familias pues no les parecía el hecho de que se metieran a la filas, aunque realmente no tenían ganas de replicar con el panda que los acompañaba pues a pesar de que se veía entrenado el animal, no evita el hecho de que era un animal salvaje.

Optaron una pose para orar mejor y tras permanecer así por un momento en lo que formalizaban su deseo, frente al altar, como fueron terminando de formular su petición lanzaban su moneda en una muestra de ofrenda y la depositaban en la enorme caja de madera con barandales.

La primera que acabo fue Nodoka puesto que solo pido salud y felicidad para su familia, después fue Genma que ofreció un monologo interno de las razones por las que debería dejar de convertirse en panda y como bono extra que le creciera algo de cabello en su calva cabeza.

Siguió Ranma, al igual que su padre, pidió encontrar la cura a su maldición, seguido por que este año fuera más tranquilo y por último, que Akane fuera feliz.

La última fue Asuka, una vez que acabo de pedir su deseo, lanzo su moneda la cual hizo eco al chocar con el resto de monedas que se hallaban ahí.

Giro para ver a la familia Saotome y así empezaron el camino a casa.

Durante el trayecto, Nodoka y Genma se adelantaron pues estaban cansados los dos por lo que querían llegar a su hogar lo más rápido posible, necesitaban descansar por un momento.

Por parte de Ranma y Asuka iban a su paso dado que ella se había quitado las sandalias, después de todo, había caminado bastante por lo que sus pies, empezaron a dolerle.

Inmediatamente Ranma se ofreció a llevarla en su espalda para evitar que se ensuciara sus pies a lo que ella acepto gustosamente.

Recostó su cabeza en la espalda del chico y hablo—Me case bastante...—Exhalo y afianzo más su agarre en el oji-azul—Termine muy, muy cansada...

Ranma no estaba completamente de acuerdo, pues no considero que habían hecho algo de considerarse, pero aun así, aún estaba cansado de los eventos recientemente.

Asuka empezó a hacer figuras imaginarias en la espalda del chico, usando su dedo índice como pincel en esta ocasión— ¿Oye, que deseaste?

—Eso es obvio ¿no?—Dijo sonriente—La cura para mi maldición, entre otras cosas—Respondió mientras doblaba en una calle.

—Ya veo...que tramposo, solo se puede pedir un deseo.

Parpadeo pues él no estaba al tanto de esa regla— ¿En serio? No sabía... ¿Y tú que pediste...?

Poso su rostro encima del hombro de Ranma provocando sorpresa en el chico. Sus caras estaban bastante cerca.

Ella mantuvo la vista en aquellos ojos azulados por un buen tiempo como si tratara de estudiarlos; Ranma estaba completamente nervioso y se avivo más ese sentimiento al verla sonreír cálidamente provocando que su rostro se tiñera de un leve color rojo.

—Si te digo, ya no se hará realidad...

Corto el contacto visual girando su cabeza al lado contrario pues estaba nervioso y continúo su camino, en el momento que se miraron el inconscientemente había dejado de caminar.

Trato de controlar el rápido palpitar de su corazón y miro sonriendo medianamente al cielo azul.

Ambos estaban sonriendo tontamente; para grata sorpresa de Ranma se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió de esa forma.

De algún modo en ese momento se hallaba feliz.

Realmente no sabía que iba a pasar en este nuevo año, pero de alguna forma sabía que sería mucho mejor que el anterior; giro su cabeza para observar a Asuka que al parecer se había dormido en su espalda o eso aparentaba, ya que estaba descansando y disfrutando de la calidez de su espalda.

Giro y miro al frente confiado de que definitivamente esta sería un mejor año.

**Notas finales del autor**

**1-**Antes que nada, realmente, en serio, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por sus comentarios que dejan, realmente estoy más que feliz pues en los últimos dos capítulos recibí mas reviews de lo que llegue a imaginar y eso me hace muy feliz ¡En serio! Mil gracias...

Me gustaría aprovechar para agradecer públicamente a **Jorgi San, **por todas sus recomendaciones y anotaciones que me ha hecho a lo largo del proyecto para mejorar mi escritura en la historia.

Considero que una buena ortografía contribuye a una fluida forma de contar las cosas, por lo que en serio, te doy las gracias por tus observaciones que me has hecho en los capítulos anteriores.

**Sihaya19 y alichan saotome, **les agradezco todos sus comentarios dejados a lo largo de estos 16 capítulos, en serio gracias, pues sus reviews me han dado alguna que otra idea, cuando me quedaba atorado en la historia.

**mechitas123, rosameri79, Desire D, 97pupi, german, Kiralove, Light Daughter 2012, Barby, letuce, linaakane, laura takumi, itzeldesaotome, Yuju, fer, joa-chan** y 3 personas que firmaron como **Guest **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

**2-**Contestando a los comentarios que postearon en el capitulo anterior, hubo uno que me llamo la atención, donde preguntaba si esta historia era un Ranma-Akane y el por qué siempre le salen pretendientes a Ranma, etc. Bueno en un inicio la del pretendiente fue Akane, es mas prometido xD y el único beso de Ranma y Asuka fue un acto que se podría considerar de despecho o consolación, pero bueno, la razón del por qué escogí contar esta historia más apegada del lado de Ranma, fue por que soy **hombre,** por ende me es más fácil meterme en la mente de un personaje masculino (en este caso Ranma), que al de una mujer.

Esta historia no la hice con la intención de desprestigiar a las mujeres o algo por el estilo (ese comentario me dio a entender eso, si no fue así, lo siento por malinterpretarlo).

Sobre una duda generalizada en sus comentarios, sobre si la historia era un **Ranma-Akane,** debo decir que el motivo por que la historia tiene como personajes a ellos dos, fue por que la trama está contada desde el lado de vista de ambos, no me parece bien, catalogar solo como un **Ranma **cuando hay capítulos narrados desde la perspectiva de** Akane**, por lo que no necesariamente, el que ponga a ellos dos, como personajes principales, no tienen que ser pareja forzosamente, aunque bueno admito que aquí, así se maneja al anunciar en las historias, los personajes involucrados(Y no por eso digo que no sea posible que no terminen como pareja ellos dos, pues a pesar de que como van las cosas entre ellos dos, aun es una posibilidad).

**3-**Ahora pasando a hablar de la historia, creo que como se dieron las cosas a lo largo de la trama, no reuní suficiente motivos para que se diera un reconciliación, pues viendo desde una perspectiva neutral, Asuka reúne más meritos que Akane a la hora de ganarse el corazón de Ranma y a menos de que moviera los hilos de la trama en una forma tan enorme que sea digno de una telenovela, era la única forma de reunirlos.

.**4-**Para casi terminar, sinceramente me gustaría saber su opinión acerca del capítulo, por lo que les pido que puedan dejar un review, ya sea con motivos de crítica, felicitación o de plano jitomatasos; sea cual sea en caso, se los agradeceré eternamente.

**5-**Agradesco a todos los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, al igual que a sus notificaciones.

**6-**Por ultimo me despido y les deseo que tenga un buen día, nos leemos en otra ocasión.

**Tomoya-san**


	18. Futuro

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dos años después**_

Con una mirada que reflejaba nostalgia miro una vez más aquel edificio que durante a lo largo de tres años se había convertido en su escuela preparatoria. Hoy sería el último día que visitaría aquel lugar pues hoy se graduaba de la escuela Furinkan. Por fin acabo su preparatoria.

Antes de que pudiera seguir contemplando su escuela por última vez, su padre se había prensado de su cuello mientras lloraba de felicidad por su hija recién graduada. A sus espaldas los miraba Kasumi la cual mantenía sus manos en su vientre crecido debido a los meses de embarazo con los que cargaba. Se acercó a ellos y con un tono de voz que reflejaba clara felicidad y admiración hablo.

— ¡Felicidades Akane!

Como pudo logro librarse de la prisión de su padre y alcanzo a su hermana la cual abrazo procurando dejar un espacio y no presionar demasiado el vientre de ella. Correspondió de igual forma a la sonrisa que tenía Kasumi en su rostro.

—¿Piensas salir con tus amigos a celebrar?—Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza a la preguntar de su hermana.

—No creo Kasumi...al rato tengo clases y...

La mirada reprobatoria de Kasumi detuvo en seco a su hermana menor puesto que realmente pensaba que se merecía un descanso. Hace más de un año que había iniciado a dar clases en el dojo y más aparte la tarea de ir a la escuela poca vida social había dejado a Akane.

—Es tu graduación, celebra ¡Divierte con tus amigos! Quien sabe cuándo los volverás a ver...

—Pero... ¿Y quién dará las clases?

—No te preocupes por eso...Papa puede darlas por ti.

Kasumi miro a su padre confiadamente aunque el patriarca de los Tendo no parecía recuperarse de la felicidad de ver a su hija graduada por lo que sus facciones se desencajaron un poco.

—…Incluso si es necesario yo las impartiré, o se lo puedo pedir a Yamato, el caso es que quiero que hoy salgas...

Sin muchas opciones acepto Akane a la petición de su hermana mayor por lo que tras despedirse de ella y su padre, alcanzo a sus dos mejores amigas las cuales estaban algo sensibles por los sentimientos encontrados al graduarse de Furinkan.

Habían pasado ya más de dos años desde aquella despedía de Ranma y Akane en año nuevo y varias cosas sucedieron y cambiaron.

Sin duda alguna, la más significativa y relevante a la vez había sido el casamiento de Kasumi y el anuncio de su embarazo hace ya cuatro meses atrás. Sorpresivamente, el hombre que había escogido como su esposo no había sido el Dr. Tofu, un hecho que en su momento había causado conmoción a la propia Akane pues pensaba y juraba que los dos terminarían juntos. Aunque para variar, nada era como ella pensaba.

De hecho, no es como si el joven médico no hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna con ella, simplemente se había tardado demasiado en declarar sus sentimientos abiertamente por lo que alguien más lo hizo y para mala fortuna del médico ella había correspondido.

Era una situación donde se aplicaba el dicho, camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente... en fin, el afortunado se trataba de un joven de no más de 22 años; provenía de una buena familia y tenía los recursos suficientes para dar una vida digna a Kasumi puesto que había heredado el negocio de su padre, un negocio bastante fructuoso por cierto.

El joven de nombre Yamato se había mudado al dojo una vez que se casó con Kasumi y a los dos meses de este evento habían anunciado que ella había quedado embarazada.

Dejando a un lado la vida de su hermana más mayor, Nabiki se había mudado del dojo, había conseguido una beca para estudiar en el extranjero en una prestigiada escuela dedicada a la administración de empresas. Navidad y una semana de verano era los únicos periodos que había usado para volver a casa y visitar a su familia pues la escuela la tenía bastante ocupada.

En su momento, el señor Tendo había ocasionado una gran revuelto por esto puesto que realmente no le hacía nada de gracia que una de sus hijas estuviera tan lejos de su hogar pero posteriormente, de mala gana acepto; esa beca era una oportunidad que pocas veces se daba en la vida.

Y con eso solo queda Akane; primero iniciemos con su cambios físicos. Su cuerpo bien lucía una gran silueta digna de una modelo pues el entrenamiento le había sentado de maravilla. Su pecho y estatura había logrado incrementarse sin parecer muy exuberante y alta a la vez. Sus facciones maduraron, ahora la hacían ver más una mujer que una chica.

En general, se había vuelto más hermosa y claro, cómo olvidar ahora su nuevo peinado pues lucía un cabello más largo, siendo específicos le llegaba hasta la altura de sus codos.

Ella junto a su padre empezaron a impartir clases de defensa personal, de alguna forma cualquier arte marcial o de defensa personal se había convertido en una moda debido al creciente bullying que se extendía en la sociedad japonesa.

Al principio, su padre y ella daban las clases de lunes a viernes pero con el tiempo, la tarea de sensei quedó relegada solamente en Akane por lo que realmente ya casi no tenía tiempo para hacer vida social; Y si no hay vida social, esto quería decir que desde hace más de dos años seguía soltera, bueno, había tenido dos noviazgos en su segundo año de preparatoria, aunque realmente no fueron cosa seria, de hecho, se podrían calificar como arrebatamientos por querer olvidar a Ranma pero nadie le había dicho que el tiempo hace olvidar las cosas y el tiempo ya había hecho su trabajo pues desde hace meses dejo de pensar en su ex-prometido.

Su vida amorosa se había estancado y realmente no le era de total desagrado ese hecho, incluso empezó a decirse a sí misma, "mejor sola que mal acompañada".

Sacar buenas notas y llevar la tutela del dojo Tendo se habían vuelto sus metas.

* * *

><p>Una vez que recobraron la compostura sus amigas empezaron a sacar sus anécdotas y aventuras vividas en los últimos tres años.<p>

Para el deleite de la propia Akane, comenzaron con la absurda propuesta impuesta por Kuno Tatewaki hace más de dos años atrás la cual era básicamente, si alguien quería salir con ella, vencerla en un duelo era su único objetivo a vencer para logar tal cometido.

Viendo en retrospectiva, la opinión que mantenían sobre el joven Tatewaki seguía siendo la misma, era un idiota que recitaba poesía shakespeariana baratamente.

En un desliz de Yuka, menciono o mejor dicho recordó la noticia que probablemente más había circulado por toda Nerima hace tres años, su compromiso con Ranma Saotome.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente aunque rápidamente se compuso Yuka y hablo.

— ¡Lo siento Akane! No era mi intención...

Sonrientemente replico—Descuida...a decir verdad eso ya es cosa del pasado—Sus palabras no podrían tener mayor razón, Ranma ya era cosa del pasado— ¿Ha decir verdad? Me gustaría saber de él... hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de ellos…

Y era verdad lo dicho por ella. El tiempo le hizo ver las cosas de otra forma y comprendió mejor las cosas, era una lástima que lo había hecho muy tarde, pero a pesar de todas las cosas que había pasado con el chico no era motivo o razón alguna para odiar o sentir algún resentimiento hacia Ranma pues él había velado y cuidado mucho tiempo por ella, incluso la había querido.

Era imposible tener algún recelo hacia su persona y de hecho comprendía si él la odiaba pues consideraba que las cosas que hizo en el pasado no fueron correctas, o al menos no fueron hechas de una forma correcta y sabia lo mucho que hirió a Ranma y a ella misma.

La conversación siguió fluidamente y tras recordar eventos más recientes, siendo específicos, el último viaje escolar, Sayuri había sacado un tema más que interesante.

— ¿Y cuál es su plan chicas? ¿Que planean hacer ahora que terminamos la preparatoria?

Grupalmente intercambiaron miradas y tras varias rondas de hacer el mismo gesto, la primera que hablo fue Akane.

—Todavía no lo tengo claro...me gustaría ir a la universidad pero si voy... ¿Quién cuidara del dojo? Además tengo que hablar con papa de esto...

—Akane, tu papa todavía puede encargarse del Dojo y dudo mucho que se niegue en dejarte ir a la universidad.

Analizo por un momento lo dicho por su amiga y bien sabía que tenía razón, su padre no le pondría trabas si optaba por seguir estudiando, claro, siempre y cuando optara por una universidad cercana, lo más cercana posible.

Acomodo uno de su cabellos azulados rebeldes y hablo—Digamos que de momento estoy indecisa... ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hay de ti Sayuri?

La recién interpelada bufo como un gato malhumorado.

—Yo realmente quiero seguir estudiando...pero mi padre insiste en que le ayude en la tienda...me está costando trabajo convencerle... ¿Y qué me dices tú Yuka?

—¿Yo? bueno—Sonrientemente respondió—Voy a presentar el examen para Toodai meiji.

Sin la menor discreción Sayuri hablo acerca de la tal universidad que había mencionado.

—¡¿He?! ¿Que no esa escuela es un instituto para pura mujer?—Yuka asintió positivamente—¡Que aburrido!

Las otras dos mofaron por la cara tan cómica que había compuesto su amiga y con clara burla en su voz replico.

—Tu mejor ocúpate en convencer a tu padre que te deje seguir estudiando, que si no...Creo que será más aburrido tener que cuidar una tienda—Grazno y acepto de mala forma lo dicho por ella.

Yuka tomo un poco de su bebida y se dirigió a la única chica con pelo azulado de aquel lugar donde estaban.

—¿Akane, y a que universidad te gustaría ir?

Levanto su mirada al tiempo que levantaba los hombros.

—La verdad, no he pensado en eso...

Un brillo poco común apareció en los ojos de la propia Yuka y sin la menor intención de guardar lo que en esos momentos se cruzó por su mente hablo.

—¿Por qué no presentas el examen conmigo? ¡Seria genial que estuviéramos juntas en la misma universidad!...¿No crees?

Sopeso la propuesta de su amiga por un momento.

—No sé...tendría que hablarlo con mi familia...

Sin limitar su entusiasmo respondió Yuka.

—¡Me parece bien! Solamente promételo…

Entre el trio de amigas siguieron hablando y compartiendo sus planes en mira al futuro y así fue como el tiempo se escabullo pues se estaba acercado el momento del atardecer.

* * *

><p>Una vez que cruzo el portón de su casa, Akane se introdujo al interior; en la puerta, como toda una costumbre se quitó los zapatos al tiempo que anunciaba su llegada.<p>

Kasumi fue la encarga en darle la bienvenida y tras un breve intercambio de información respecto a cómo habían ido la clase que se tenía hoy en lo dojo, la peli-azul subió a su recamara para poder descansar, estaba completamente agotada.

Una vez recostada en su cama empezó a barajear la posibilidad de ir a la misma universidad con Yuka, cada momento que pasaba le convencía mas esta idea. Si bien la universidad estaba algo lejos, una hora de trayecto más o menos, no sería un problema el convencer a su padre para que la dejara asistir ahí.

Realmente le empezó a gradar esa idea, ella quería seguir con sus estudios, aunque bien no estaría mal pensar en otras opciones.

La universidades que más le eran de su agrado para seguir con sus estudios, estaban en Kobe y Kioto por lo cual estaban prácticamente descalificadas por su lejanía a casa.

En fin, después de mucho pensarlo, en su último año de preparatoria había decidido estudiar una pedagogía, la cual considero como una profesión "aventurada", o claro siempre estaba una carrera más orientada a la administración y contabilidad. Un terreno sin duda menos desconocido pues había tomado las riendas de la administración del dojo Tendo una vez que había partido Nabiki al extranjero.

Una vez algo relajada, se levantó de su cama y camino por el borde de esta hasta llegar a su gran espejo. Se miró por unos instantes en él, se quitó su uniforme de Furinkan quedando así en prendas menores.

Camino hasta su buro donde usualmente guardaba su ropa superior y de él extrajo una camisa color rosa pálido (debido al uso) y de otro mueble extrajo unos vaqueros azulados algo gastados también por el uso dado a ellos. Ese conjunto se había convertido en sus ropas para andar en casa.

Una cosa a comentar es que prácticamente había renovado su closet una vez que cumplió los 18 hace varios meses atrás. La anécdota de cómo sucedió esto fue un tanto a la vez cómica. Una vez que llego de la escuela hace tiempo atrás, al cambiarse de ropa se llevó la enorme sorpresa de que prácticamente no había nada, no había ningún sweater o blusa alguna, solamente quedaba un lindo vestido de color blanco de todo su guardarropa.

Alterada por este hecho bajo buscando explicación alguna con sus familiares pero para su sorpresa Nabiki se declaró culpable y sin decir nada más, pidió a su hermana menor que la acompañara.

Con la premisa de "es un regalo antes de que me vaya" Nabiki renovó todo su guardarropa, compraron pantalones de mezclilla, camisas, blusas, uno que otro vestido, faldas, etcétera. Cada prenda hacia resaltar su figura femenina

Akane se sorprendió por el gesto de su hermana pero por obvias razones sospechaba. Poco tiempo después se enteró que Nabiki había formado todo un calendario con fotos de ella vistiendo todo ese guardarropa y se estaba vendiendo bastante bien en toda Furinkan.

Se podría decir que fue un negocio redondo.

Una vez que se vistió con aquellos vaqueros y la blusa rosa pálida, tomo una liga de color blanco y se ató su crecido cabello en una coleta y vistiendo de ropas más cómodas bajo para perder un rato el tiempo, ya sea viendo un poco de televisión, ayudar a Kasumi con alguna labor doméstica o por qué no, seguir sus prácticas con la cocina.

Sorpresivamente con el tiempo había mejorado bastante en este hábito. Había dejado de confundir las "peleas" con la cocina; comprendió que si cortaba las cosas sin aplicar mucha fuerza no aparecerían trozos de madera en sus guisados, al igual que el significado "al gusto" no quería decir vierta todo un kilo de cierta especia, y por último, la "improvisación" no era algo que debía aplicar, había que seguir al pie de la letra las recetas.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane rápidamente abordo a su padre preguntando o más bien anunciando sus intenciones por seguir estudiando. Como bien había pensado anteriormente, su padre respondió afirmativamente y brindo su apoyo a su hija. Después de explicar las consecuencias que esto traería a su padre el señor Tendo acepto en empezar a dar las clases del dojo solamente él.

Una vez quedando claro esto telefoneo a su amiga Yuka para informar las buenas nuevas, ella obviamente quedo complacida y tras informarle de los requerimientos para poder entrar al instituto e informo de las diversas carreras que se podrían desarrollar ahí. Afortunadamente las dos áreas que le eran de su interés las impartían en la universidad Toodai meiji.

Pasaron los días y posteriormente semanas y tras realizar el examen de admisión y cumplir con todos los requerimientos, Akane y a Yuka se les informo que habían sido aceptadas en la universidad por lo que en menos de un mes comenzaban el siguiente nivel de estudios al que ya tenían.

Y por cierto, la profesión por la que había optado al final Akane se trataba de la pedagogía, un hecho que en su momento sorprendió a su padre pues pensó que tomaría una carrera orientada al deporte pero a pesar de eso, siguió apoyando a su hija menor.

**Notas finales de autor**

**1-**¡Hola a todos! ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última actualización pero no más no llegaba la inspiración razón o motivo de la tardanza más aparte la escuela me tenía bastante ocupado.

**2-**Sé que este capítulo es bastante corto comparado al anterior pero comprendan mi cerebro solo dio para estas 8 páginas en Word(lo cual es algo bueno considerando que venía de escribir más de 6 borradores que en si no tienen nada que ver con este capítulo pero prometo compensar en la siguiente entrega.

**3-**Agradezco su comentarios dejados anteriormente y contestando un duda en general; me agradaba el ultimo capitulo como final pero bueno, decidí continuar este proyecto por lo que todavía siguiere escribiendo un rato acerca de esta historia.

**4-**gradezco a todos los que pasaron a leer y sé que esto es más que repetitivo pero los invito a que dejen un review comentado, se los agradecer bastante.

**5-**Sin hacer más largo el asunto me despido y les deseo que tengan buen día, saludos.

**Tomoya-san**


	19. Quiero salir contigo

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 18**

Antes de comenzar, les informo que manejo dos líneas de tiempo en este capítulo, por lo que cuando el texto "_**se torne en negrita y con cursiva" **_se relata el pasado, y cuando no tiene ninguna característica especial es el presente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pasaron los días que posteriormente se convirtieron en semanas y de esa forma llegaron los meses que de la nada se convirtieron en un año y unos meses desde aquel año nuevo donde había dicho adiós a su primer amor, Akane.**_

_**Los eventos sucedieron muy vertiginosamente aquel año nuevo. Aquel día había sido muy difícil pero considero que había hecho lo correcto al despedirse de ella, era la forma más lógica de avanzar, de seguir adelante con su vida y que nadie más saliera herido.**_

_**Incluso desde aquel día no solo se convenció que podría olvidar a Akane, si no también que empezó a ver de distinta forma a su amiga Asuka, ¿Acaso era cariño? no realmente considerando que con anterioridad a ese 31 de diciembre había tomado afecto hacia ella, entonces era algo más serio como el ¿Amor? probablemente era la respuesta más lógica y a la vez las que más le aterraba. Simplemente no quería herirla ni que lo lastimaran, razón del por qué no había hecho algún movimiento en todo ese tiempo y por motivo alguno desconocido, Asuka tampoco había vuelto a mencionar que los dos pudieran desarrollar algo más que una amistad.**_

_**Pero bueno, dejando atrás las dudas que sentía, la golden week iniciaba hoy en Japón, naturalmente durante aquel periodo eran suspendidas la mayoría de las actividades escolares al igual que muchas compañías daban los días libres a sus trabajadores.**_

_**Sin embargo, no nos desviemos del tema, Ranma había esperado bastante este periodo pues realmente quería ir a las montañas a entrenar. Ya tenía bastante tiempo que su cuerpo no sufría de suficiente carga física a como estaba acostumbrado cuando vivía con los Tendo. Razón por la cual empezó a creer que estaba perdiendo su condición.**_

_**Tomando a consideración lo dicho previamente, no es de sorprender el gran equipaje que se hallaba en la sala el cual tenía lo suficiente como para sobrevivir toda una semana en la intemperie.**_

_**Completamente confiado de que nada faltaba a su ya pesada mochila, la tomo por una de sus asas y la coloco en su espalda.**_

_**Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió abruptamente dejando entrever a la chica que recién entraba con su característica risueña sonrisa en rostro.**_

— _**¡Ranma! te tengo grandes...noticias.**_

_**Asuka miro al chico de cara de sorprendía y después poso su mirada en el gran equipaje de él. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de hablar.**_

— _**¿Y esa mochila? ¿Tienes planeado mudarte o qué?—Muy característico de ella saco la lengua tratando de provocar al muchacho.**_

—_**Desafortunadamente no—Replico Ranma fingiendo un perfecto tono pesimista—Solamente tenía planeado ir a las montañas.**_

—_**¡¿He?! ¿Para qué quieres ir a las montañas?—Cómicamente inflo los cachetes, gesto que usualmente usaba para mostrar su inconformidad a algo o alguien—¡Que cruel! Tenías pensado irte sin decirme nada...**_

—_**¡Tonta!—Nerviosamente desvió su mirada tratando de evitar contacto alguno con la mirada de ella—Tenía planeado decirte...ahorita.**_

—_**Ha...—Fue lo que se limitó a decir, por alguna razón, la forma en que había hablado Ranma afloro sus nervios—Bueno...¿Para quieres ir a las montañas?**_

_**Él suspiro y retuvo por unos instantes toda la bocanada de aire en sus pulmones, posteriormente escupió el aire lentamente.**_

—_**Tenía planeado entrenar.**_

_**Una vez que obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta, Asuka cayó por unos momentos y tras mirar a Ranma nuevamente hablo.**_

—_**Entonces... ¿Puedo ir contigo?**_

* * *

><p>La luz se coló lo bastante por su ventana, lo suficiente como para poder despertar a Ranma el cual estaba boca arriba en su cama de forma muy perezosa.<p>

Estiro sus brazos mientras trataba de recordar lo que había soñado aunque sin mucho éxito, simplemente todo estaba borroso.

Miro el reloj de su cómoda y sonrió a si mismo al calcular que todavía tenía algo de tiempo para seguir flojeando por un rato más cómodamente en su cama.

Hoy era un día importante por así decirlo, hoy por fin se graduaba de su preparatoria.

Recordó con sonrisa en boca la reacción que tuvo su madre una vez que le comunico que había aprobado todas sus materias para poder graduarse y no solo eso, había juntado los suficientes créditos como para querer tomar un examen e ir a la universidad, cosa que enorgulleció más a la propia Nodoka.

Y más allá de complacer a su madre, justo como había prometido hace más de dos años atrás, el realmente se sentía satisfecho por lo que había logrado académicamente.

Sin embargo, ya no era tiempo para que se echara flores a sí mismo, el reloj marcaba ya cuarto para las ocho por lo que tendría que ponerse por última vez su uniforme escolar.

Tomándose su debido tiempo; primero empezó con una ducha corta, posteriormente una vez seco prosiguió a vestirse correctamente aquel uniforme que tanto lo disgustaba, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a usarlo.

De hecho, aquellas prendas que tanto le molestaban tuvo que renovarlas un par de veces debido al estirón que había dado Ranma.

Como bien se dice, los años no pasan en balde y eso dos años le sentaron muy bien a Ranma pues según palabras de su propia madre, hoy era un hombre entre hombres.

Ya con la mayoría de edad alcanzada, se habían producido cambios físicos en su persona: su estatura había aumentado unos cuantos centímetros, la voz se engrueso, su espalda se había ensanchado y claro, su cuerpo seguía más que bien moldeado gracias a todo su entrenamiento.

En cuanto al cambio mental, seguía mostrándose infantil y arrogante de vez en cuando, sin embargo, se mostraba más responsable y seguro de sí mismo, sobre todo en el aspecto sentimental, después de todo sostenía una relación amorosa con Asuka de poco más de cuatro meses.

Una vez que cruzo el umbral de su sala, ojeo a la cocina debido a la poca actividad que había en aquel cuarto.

En aquella cocina de piso azulejado se hallaba su madre y su novia, las cuales se hallaban en una misión titánica, hacer que la chica preparara un platillo comestible.

Curiosamente Asuka también era pésima para la comida, aunque claro, sus platillos no terminaban como potentes armas biológicas.

Cuando los padres de Ranma se enteraron de la relación de su hijo con su vecina hace ya casi tres meses atrás, lo tomaron bastante bien, Nodoka no cabía de felicidad al ver que su hijo empezaba el sendero para convertirse en un hombre y realmente le agradaba la idea de que Asuka que convirtiera en su nuera. Por su parte, Genma realmente estaba de acuerdo en aprobar la relación, aunque claro siempre trataba de buscar algún "interés benefactor" para su familia, normalmente cuando hacia alguna pregunta de más a la chica, el propio Ranma se encargaba de que las intenciones de su padre se derrumbaran en un instante.

Por eso el esmero de Nodoka por que Asuka aprendiera a cocinar, era con el fin de convertirla en una "buena esposa".

Basta decir la reacción del propio Ranma una vez que supo las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esas clases de cocina.

Meneo la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar las ideas matrimoniales de su madre y entro a la cocina con paso alegre.

—¡Buenos días!

Las dos mujeres miraron al chico y de igual forma correspondieron el saludo.

Inmediatamente Nodoka se acero a su hijo al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos en el torso de él, en señal de un abrazo.

—¡Felicidades por tu graduación hijo!

—La verdad es que todavía no me graduó mama—Se separó por unos centímetros y dirigió su mirada a la chica—¿No es así Asuka?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en boca pero inmediatamente se borró ese gesto una vez que noto que algo de humo empezaba a salir del sartén.

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>¡¿He?!—Fue la exclamación de ella una vez que el arroz frito empezó a echar humo de la cacerola. Intempestivamente roció casi un litro de agua sobre el cazo tratando de evitar a que se quemara la comida. Al final logro su objetivo, había conseguido que el arroz no se quemara del todo aunque en cambio se había batido el guiso.<strong>_

_**Inmediatamente Ranma llego al lugar donde había dejado a Asuka y el campamento que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros donde estaba entrenando.**_

_**Una vez ahí, las cosas no pintaban nada bien, el arroz frito que hace un rato había preparado estaba completamente ahogado. Por el olor que rodeaba el campamento supuso que antes de que se pusieran a nadar los pequeños arroces se habían quemado y por último, la chica que lo acompañaba en su viaje de entrenamiento estaba algo alterada.**_

—_**Tonta—Fue lo único que dijo, antes de acercarse a su guiso para ver si todo se había perdido.**_

_**Lentamente Asuka se acercó a él.**_

—_**Lo-lo siento...—Tímidamente empezó a juguetear con sus dedos tratando de buscar algún pretexto a su accidente.**_

_**Ranma suspiro pesadamente una vez que comprobó que no había nada que hacer con el arroz frito, estaba más que perdida su cena del día.**_

—_**Supongo que cenaremos sopas instantáneas...**_

* * *

><p>La ceremonia de clausura había comenzado.<p>

Como toda una costumbre, todo el alumnado de los grados de preparatoria se reunían en al auditorio de la escuela, mientras generalmente el director decía un discurso más que preparado para felicitar a los alumnos que se graduaban de tercero mientras que reconocía a aquellos que ascendían de grado.

Posteriormente, llegaban los discursos de palabras pomposas de los alumnos de algunos salones de segundo como ofrenda para despedir a sus mayores.

A Ranma, simplemente esta situación no podría parecerle más aburrida, los discursos no eran los suyo.

—Ya quita tu cara...ya casi acaba la ceremonia—Solo se limitó a afirmar positivamente con la cabeza y dar razón a su novia que estaba sentada a un lado suyo.

—Por cierto...¿Qué te pareció mi tamagoyaki?—La pregunta sonó melosamente y la vez esperanzada pues esperaba que sus esfuerzos culinarios hayan rendido frutos.

Sonrió de medio lado—Realmente no quieres saber...

—¡Vamos! esta vez no me salió tan mal—Murmuro bajamente aunque golpeado.

—Estaba quemado—Es este instante ella inflo sus pómulos provocando que Ranma sonriera tiernamente. En respuesta, rápidamente el chico jalo su parpado izquierdo mientras sacaba su lengua—Deberías darte por vencida...eres un desastre.

Aunque el oji-azul uso un tono bromista, el comentario pico lo suficiente el orgullo de ella por lo que bufo molesta y desvió la mirada a sentido contrario del chico.

—¡Idiota! Si tanto te molesta mi forma de cocinar, ¿por qué no te buscas una novia que te sepa cocinar mejor...?

—Mmm... La verdad no sería tan mala idea—Una vez que noto que se había metido lo suficiente con su novia, inmediatamente compuso las cosas—Era una broma.

Ella pareció no inmutarse ante la confesión de Ranma, pues sigo mostrando indiferencia. Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que le fue posible juntar, tomo la mano de Asuka mientras torpemente entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella provocando así que la chica respondiera al contacto.

Tímidamente desvió la mirada el oji-azul y hablo.

—Además...no te dije que no te dejaría ir.

Ante tal confesión, inmediatamente los pómulos de él y de Asuka enrojecieron fuertemente, tímidamente ella respondió con un "si".

Sonrió tiernamente y reafirmo su mano con la del chico. Desafortunadamente, aquel contacto no duro por mucho tiempo pues la habían llamado al estrado para que recogiera su diploma de graduada.

Atentamente recorrió con la mirada este Ranma, como su chica caminaba con la cabeza en alto hasta el sitio donde estaba el director del instituto.

Empezó a recordar la primera vez que la vio, le resultaba increíble que aquella chica, que de forma poco común y de las peores formas posibles había conocido, pudiera llegar a convertirse en su compañera de escuela, su amiga íntima y actualmente su novia.

¡Ni en telenovelas sucede eso!

Aquella chica de pelo negro corto, ojos azules y de considerable estatura, había cambiado, aunque claro ya habían pasado ya dos largos años.

Hoy en día, la chica se mantenía en forma pues su esbelta figura y de buenas proporciones lo demostraban. Las actividades de su club de gimnasia la tenían bastante bien cuidada físicamente.

Ella había optado hace ya varios meses atrás, dejarse crecer el cabello por lo que ahora el largo de su cabello era mediano-largo dejando atrás ese corte cortó.

Tal vez el cambio menos significativo eran sus facciones pues no mostraban su edad del todo, ya que a pesar de contar ya con la mayoría de edad, podría pasar como una chica de 15-16 años.

En cuanto a su personalidad, en realidad seguía siendo de igual forma que cuando la conoció; risueña, extrovertida, cariñosa, torpe, impulsiva, etcetera.

Y de alguna forma eso le agradaba al chico.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más le gustaba de ella era que confiaba plenamente en él.

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>¡Gra-gracias por la comida!—Anuncio Asuka una vez que termino con su sopa instantánea—Sé que no es como el arroz frito...pero sabe bien la sopa...te quedo bien...<strong>_

—_**Ya deja de adular—Repuso Ranma en ese instante, saco la lengua de forma juguetona a su acompañante—No es como si yo la hubiera preparado, solamente le eché agua caliente.**_

_**Inmediatamente las facciones de la chica se endurecieron y mostraron un rostro algo enojado—¡Grosero!**_

—_**¡¿Qué?! Además, todavía no entiendo cómo se te pudo quemar el arroz, solo era cuestión de vigilarlo y ya.**_

—_**Este yo...—Empezó a juguetear con sus dedos una vez más. Si supiera que ella empezó a escuchar música con su celular por lo que se distrajo en su tarea de vigilar la cacerola, probablemente se llevaría un buen regaño.**_

—_**Da igual...si no mejoras tu cocina nadie se va a casar contigo—A ella le picoteo el comentario, pero antes de que pudiera responder, de la nada empezó a reír ligeramente Ranma.**_

_**Parpadeo varias veces por la sorpresa y hablo—¿Qué te pasa Ranma? Por qué te ríes.**_

—_**Por nada...solo recordaba.**_

—_**¿Y era algo bueno?—Pregunto sumamente interesada.**_

_**Sopeso su respuesta y respondió.**_

—_**Realmente no lo sé.**_

_**Los dos callaron por unos momentos al tiempo que eran bañados con el brillo de la luna y esa briza de la fresca noche.**_

—_**Recuerdas la última vez que hablamos acerca del futuro...**_

_**Inmediatamente Ranma volteo a ver a la chica una vez que escucho su pregunta. De forma casi automática sus recuerdos evocaron aquella noche cuando vieron la primera nevada hace bastante tiempo atrás. Repentinamente su pulso se empezó a acelerar pues aquel día ella había confesado que a ella le gustaba.**_

—_**Si—Musito tímidamente el artista marcial y desviando la mirada a unos árboles.**_

—_**Te dije que sería una buena idea que fuéramos juntos a la universidad—El oji-azul asintió. **_

_**Suspiro pesadamente Asuka y prosiguió tras soltar una risa nerviosa.**_

—_**Tal vez no sea tan buen idea después del todo...**_

_**Las facciones del Ranma solo mostraban gran sorpresa y confusión en ellas después del anuncio.**_

—_**¡¿Huh?! Pero que pasa, la vez...que lo mencionaste sonaste muy animada...**_

—_**Bueno...ya han pasado mucho tiempo de eso—Se acomodó uno de sus mechones sueltos y prosiguió—Además que he comprendido que tu realmente amas hacer tus artes marciales, tal vez el estudio no sea lo tu yo...**_

—_**¡Espera! espera un segundo, es obvio que me gusta entrenar, toda mi vida lo he hecho—Ranma estaba empezando a alterarse por la conversación por lo que empezó a hablar con decibeles mayores a los que debería usar—Pero la verdad, nos quedan unos meses para acabar la preparatoria y la verdad—Ya en ese instante, con todo el valor que pudo reunir miro a su amiga, algo apenado por lo que iba a decir—Realmente...me gustaría ir a la universidad contigo...En verdad creo que lo disfrutare, además que puedo entrenar y seguir estudiando a la vez.**_

_**Asuka rio nerviosamente, posteriormente sus facciones faciales se tensaron y mostraron un mueca algo insegura.**_

—_**Bu-bueno...creo que tienes razón, pero realmente hay algo más... **_

_**El oji-azul centro toda su atención en las palabras que iba a pronunciar por lo que agudizo demás su oído a la vez que sus inseguridades crecían.**_

—_**Jeje...sé que es algo tonto, pero realmente me cuesta cada día más verte como un simple amigo...realmente duele...**_

_**Sus gestos no eran capaces de transmitir todo lo que pensaba y sentía en ese momento por lo que solo escuchaba con mirada perdida toda la confesión de Asuka mientras esperaba alguna respuesta por parte suya.**_

_**Por parte de ella poco a poco fue perdiendo la cordura. Las lágrimas de alguna forma se empezaron a juntar en sus lagrimales listos para descargarlos en forma de gotas de agua salada.**_

_**De forma casi instintiva camino unos pasos hasta el lugar donde estaba sentada la chica y de forma un tanto torpe, la abrazo sin saber muy bien lo que hacía.**_

_**De alguna forma, aquello por lo que tanto había temido, estaba sucediendo en ese momento.**_

_**Intempestivamente ella se separó de él completamente roja por la forma en que había reaccionado el chico. Ranma no reacción ante el gesto de ella, solo parecía perdido aunque muchas cosas estaban pasando en su cabeza.**_

—_**¡Te-te burlas de mí!**_

_**Inmediatamente respondió ante tal acusación el chico—¡No! ¡No es así!—Inhalo una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió hablando—Sabes...yo también he pensado en eso...Quiero salir contigo.**_

_**Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron de forma que simulaban un par de platos brillosos, mientras sus pómulos se teñían de un color rojo. Cerró los ojos mientras digería la información a la vez que tenía una mirada que reflejaba un mar sentimientos. **_

_**Hablo bajo y tímidamente a la vez.**_

—_**Está bien.**_

_**Al siguiente día, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente en torno a la relación que sostenía Ranma y Asuka.**_

_**A partir de hoy eran oficialmente novios.**_

_**Las cosas parecían haberse complicado pues realmente no podían mantener la mirada el uno al otro sin que uno se sintiera apenado por lo que realmente se habían limitado a hablar con monosílabos, sin mucha profundidad y procurando no tocar el hecho de que estaban saliendo.**_

_**Con el paso de los días se fueron suavizando las cosas y al término de la semana ya lograban hablarse con normalidad aunque sus corazones latían con fuerza poco común a lo habitual.**_

_**Esa semana ya había acabado por lo que hoy tenían que regresar a casa, muy temprano ese día, recogieron todas las cosas del pequeño campamento que habían construido.**_

_**Posteriormente, iniciaron el camino al tren para así poder llegar a casa.**_

_**Una vez que llegaron a la estación más cercana, pagaron el importe por sus entradas y se adentraron en ella mientras esperaban el tren con dirección a Tokio.**_

—_**¡Hah!—Exclamo Ranma una vez que tomaron asiento en una de las tantas bancas para descansar, el camino a la estación había sido largo y cansado.**_

—_**Es una pena que no haya podido entrenar mucho...**_

_**La chica a su lado empezó a reír levemente—Supongo que es mi culpa...**_

_**El artista marcial la observo por unos instantes y correspondió el anuncio de forma afirmativa. **_

—_**Tienes razón...pero supongo que no estuvo tan mal que vinieras...—Para variar, desvió un poco su mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.**_

_**Asuka miro la reacción del chico y saco la lengua.**_

—_**Lo siento...**_

—_**Bueno...da igual.**_

_**El tiempo se siguió escurriendo y por fin había llegado el tren. Una vez que paro en la estación, la pareja de jóvenes recogió sus equipajes mientras se preparaban para abordar el tren pero antes de que lo hicieran, Asuka lanzo una pregunta que sorprendió al oji-azul.**_

—_**Ranma...el otro día que empezaste a reír...¿fue por Akane?**_

_**Su cuerpo se tensó ante la pregunta de su nueva novia, con dudas acerca de que si era correcto decir o no la verdad, respondió a la pregunta.**_

—_**Si-si...**_

—_**Ya veo...—Respondió pocamente entusiasmada.**_

_**Torpemente el chico busco la mano de su acompañante y con tremendo nerviosismo al grado que temblaba su mano, agarro la extremidad de Asuka provocando que ella lo mirara sorprendida.**_

—_**No-no tienes de que preocuparte…yo...no te dejare ir...**_

_**Sus cornizuras se estiraron. Asuka sonrió completamente feliz y tomados de la mano, los dos entraron al tren que al poco tiempo se empezó a alejar de las montañas y entro a la plena civilización de la ciudad de Tokio.**_

**Notas finales de autor**

**1-**Bueno aquí con una nueva actualización esperando que sea de su agrado el capítulo, por que vaya que si me está dando varios problemas seguir la trama pues estoy tratando de desarrollarla lo más coherente posible.

**2-**Aclarando algunas cosas del capítulo. Decidí incluir dos líneas del tiempo para este capítulo porque si mostraba la relación de Ranma y Asuka, sin precedente alguno, pues realmente sería ilógico y forzado a la vez, pero bueno, fue una forma de evitar unos capítulos donde se desarrollaría su relación y creo que eso realmente no gustaría a varios que siguen la historia y la verdad a mí tampoco porque es caer en relleno.

**3- **Como dato más que meramente informativo para aquellos que no sepan, en el texto escribo algo llamado "Golden Week", bueno este es un periodo en Japón que comprende una serie de días feriados donde habitualmente se suspenden clases y trabajos por una semana.

**4-**Bueno ya saben que agradezco sus comentarios del capítulo anterior y realmente espero que puedan dejar uno en este, me son de bastante ayuda por que motivan y brindan retroalimentación :)

**5-**Por mi parte es todo, que tengan un excelente día.

**Tomoya-san**


	20. Cambios

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ok, ya estaba aquí y ya nada podría hacer para cambiar su decisión, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo, no es como si el quisiera cambiar algo en su vida.

Tenía poco más de un par de meses desde que inicio la universidad junto a Asuka y la verdad se la estaba pasando bien hasta el momento, aunque tal vez, el hecho de que su novia y su mejor amiga de la infancia, Ukyo, estuvieran con él, en la misma universidad, hacia las cosas bastante mas relajadas y pasajeras a la vez.

Así es, al parecer el destino había dado otra oportunidad más para un rencuentro entre Ukyo y Ranma. El día de la ceremonia de apertura se encontró con la enorme sorpresa de hallar un rostro conocido más allá al de Asuka en aquel mar de estudiantes universitarios.

Es cierto que si bien mantenía contacto ocasional con ella durante la preparatoria, jamás se llego a imaginar que volverían a estar tan cercanos, bueno, eso entre comillas porque en realidad solamente la veía en ocasiones pues entre las clases de gastronomía de Ukyo y sus diversas prácticas realmente tenían poco tiempo para compartir juntos.

Por su parte, sus clases no lo mantenían muy ocupado.

La razón del por qué se encontraba ahí, dejando de lado la semi intención de entrar a la universidad, es debido a que él había conseguido una beca deportiva.

Durante su estadía en la preparatoria, debido a sus grandes cualidades físicas había atraído la atención de diversos visores que se especializaban en reclutar a las jóvenes promesas en el deporte.

La universidad a la cual había entrado tenía un más que interesante programa para aquellos interesados en las artes marciales por lo que de toda la gama de opciones que tenía, había escogido aquel lugar para continuar sus estudios; Claro, además del hecho de que su propia novia también había ingresado ahí.

La parte teórica era poca prácticamente, en cambio la práctica era mucho más intensa. Por día invertía más de cinco horas en su entrenamiento y diversas actividades físicas.

En aquel par de meses, había ya participado en un pequeño torneo regional de artes marciales, basta decir que no supuso ningún reto para él.

Más allá de eso, realmente se la estaba pasando bien. Es cierto que al principio, el entrar a la universidad realmente no lo tenía muy convencido, pues sin duda es algo que en el pasado considero como una pérdida de tiempo, hasta el momento era una decisión por la cual no se arrepentía.

En fin, miro su reloj de mano e hizo una mueca después al ver que pasaban de las cuatro. Asuka ya se estaba retrasando más de lo debido.

Contrario a él, ella había escogido una carrera más compleja y laboriosa. Aun así, Asuka se las arreglaba para tener tiempos libres, y más importante, tener tiempo libre para él.

Hábilmente se bajó de la rama del árbol donde hace unos momentos estaba recostado y aterrizo en el suelo con tremenda delicadeza. Se acercó a su maletín que estaba al pie del cerezo y de él extrajo una manzana con toda la intención de devorarla, ya tenía bastante hambre.

Cierto chico con clara pinta de playboy se aproximó a Ranma con bastante sutileza procurando no ser descubierto por este, pero más allá de que trato de eliminar el ruido de sus pisadas, fue imposible no advertir al artista marcial, su sentido de entorno estaba más que desarrollado por obvias razones.

Sin poder evitarlo, aquel chico anuncio su llegada de forma alegre, mientras Ranma respondía el gesto un tanto distraído. Y no es porque aquel joven fornido le fuera de su desagrado, no, solamente estaba bastante interesado en la manzana que mordía en boca.

—¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Hace una hora que terminaron las clases.

El acelero su masticar y tras sentir que el pedazo de manzana estabas más que molido por sus dientes, trago el bocado y hablo.

—¿Oh? Haruki…estoy esperando a alguien.

En un instante la manzana había desaparecido dejando solo el tronco al total desnudo de la pobre fruta.

—¡Ya veo!—Exclamo su amigo, tal vez con demasiada exageración—De todas maneras, que bueno que te encuentro…¿Realmente te tengo que pedir un favor?

—¿Un favor? Dime cual es…

Con una extraña demasiada confianza, el chico se prenso de Ranma con su brazo, mientras que se acercaba a él, procurando que nadie más los escuchara, un gesto un tanto raro ya que no tenían a nadie cerca que pudiera oír su conversación.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin?—El oji-azul parpadeo algo sorprendido y repaso si tenía planes para el fin de semana.

—Ham, no realmente, porque…

—¡Perfecto!—Haruki mostro un señal de victoria—Así está la situación…necesito que nos a completes para una cita grupal…

Ranma parpadeo un par de veces más debido a la propuesta. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Su negativa no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿He?! ¿Por qué? ¡Claro que si puedes!

—¡Claro que no! Te-tengo novia… ¿recuerdas?

Crispo la mirada el tal Haruki. Había olvidado por completo ese hecho.

—¡Aah! ¡Disculpa Ranma! Me había olvidado por completo de eso…en fin, es una pena que no puedas ir.

Tal como llego, dio la media vuelta y se alejó derramando alegría por todos lados aquel chico. Por parte de Ranma, se desplomo en el suelo de forma intencional. Observo por unos instantes los rayos de sol que se filtraban por el follaje del cerezo.

—Co-como si fuera hacer tal cosa…

—¿Qué cosa Ranma?

A pesar de que no distinguió a primera vista a la persona que recién había llegado, debido a los tonos negros del lugar, conocía más que bien aquella silueta al igual que la voz de dicha chica.

—¿Ukyo?

La cocinera sonrió.

—Así es Ranma—Tomo asiento a un lado del chico, con delicadeza dejo una enorme bolsa en el pasto, probablemente serían sus diversos utensilios de cocina—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

El oji-azul se incorporó medianamente gracias a sus codos. Ahora ya con una mejor pose que facilitaba su visión observo a su amiga la cual vestía un traje de chef blanco, aunque manchado de diversas especias.

Alzo una ceja y hablo.

—¿Complicadas las lecciones de hoy?

Era poco común observar que la cocinera tuviera manchado su uniforme.

—Sí, la clase de comida francesa se dificulto un poco, una chica olvido tapar la licuadora y cuando la encendió…pues ya me ves…

—Lo siento.

Repuso con sinceridad y esbozando una media sonrisa. Ella acepto su comentario de inmediato.

—Aun así, llegando a casa tendré que lavarlo, espero que no queden manchas. Y por cierto, todavía no me has dicho que haces aquí.

Una risa nerviosa fue su reacción a tal pregunta. Le apenaba mencionar el hecho de que esperaba a su novia. El no era muy eficiente a la hora de relatar las situaciones que involucraban su vida amorosa.

—Bu-bueno, estaba…

Ukyo se mostró un tanto melancólica—¿Esperas a Asuka-chan?—Ranma parpadeo un par de veces al verse sorprendido—Me la encontré en el camino, me pidió que te dijera que se quedaría un poco más de tiempo en su facultad por lo que te adelantaras a casa.

—Hum…ya veo, pues gracias Ukyo…

Según a su parecer, era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado Ranma. En el pasado lo había visto ser atento con Akane pero un tanto limitado a la vez. Hoy en día, su amigo se veía más suelto en los temas amorosos al igual que experimentado por así decirlo.

Ella había pasado página, por lo que no sentía recelo alguno una vez que se enteró que Ranma tenía una relación amorosa con Asuka, de hecho, es algo que había visto venir desde antes de que se diera tal relación, se alegraba por su amigo, aun así, debes en cuando se preguntaba el "qué hubiera pasado" si las cosas se hubieran dado entre ella y el.

—Si es así, supongo que lo mejor es que me vaya, ya tengo algo de hambre…

—¡Entonces por qué no me acompañas!, tenía planeado ir a la cafetería por algo de comer…

—Je. ¿No vienes de una clase de gastronomía?

Dejando su mente en blanco, soltó un resoplido para mover un poco su flequillo—Preferiría no tener que preparar alimento alguno, al menos por lo que queda del día…

* * *

><p>El menú del día, Tempura y Tonkatsu, habían sido los platillos escogidos por Ranma y Ukyo para la comida. Tras pagarlos, ambos se retiraron de la línea de servicio, posteriormente se acomodaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la escuela.<p>

El chico veía con los ojos brillosos sus brochetas de tempura, la saliva corrió por su lengua debido al apetecible olor que desprendía su platillo, sin esperar más, empezó a comer. Ukyo se limitó a verlo con una gota en la sien y una sonrísa media. Su apetito seguía igual e intacto a como lo era en el pasado.

—Jeje…supongo que ibas enserio con lo del hambre…

Trato de responder, pero debido a la rapidez con que comía no pudo evitar el atragantarse, tuvo que tomar un poco de agua para pasar el bocado.

Ukyo empezó a reír levemente.

—¡Uf! Disculpa, el día de hoy no pude desayunar del todo bien y además de que tuve mucha práctica…

—Ya veo.

Tras degustar su Tonkatsu, empezó a hablar de nuevo la cocinera.

—Sigo sin creerme que el gran Ranma Saotome este en la universidad, ¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños? nunca quisiste estudiar, Incluso cuando íbamos en Furinkan no mostraste interés en la escuela...

—Mmm…bueno, de eso ya tiene mucho tiempo, además que no es para tanto…

—Supongo—Dijo con media sonrisa y probando un poco de su filete—Aun así, ¿me pregunto si Asuka fue la que te hizo cambiar tanto?

Una vez más, el chico empezó a atragantarse, necesito un poco de agua para poder pasar su bocado.

—¡Eso-eso no es cierto!—Ukyo esbozo una media sonrisa, puede que ese rubor en el rostro de su amigo no era por ella, pero aun así, se veía algo lindo—Además…¡Tú también has cambiado!

Ella parpadeo un par de veces, no comprendía el por qué decía eso de ella cuando consideraba que seguía igual que antes.

—¡Sigo sin creerme que terminaras con P-chan!

La chica cambio su tez a un tono rojizo. Empezó a juguetear inocentemente con sus índices en un intento por calmar su interior.

—¡No-no llames así a Ry-ryoga!

Antes de que terminaran ambos su preparatoria, en una visita de Ukyo a la residencia de los Saotome en Shibuya, tras platicar de diversas cosas con Ranma y su familia, ella le informo a su amigo que recientemente el chico cerdo se había empezado a quedar el Uchans, primero fue como una especie de favor a Ryoga, posteriormente empezó a trabajar ahí, una cosa llevo a la otra y termino emparejado a la cocinera.

El artista marcial se llevó una gran sorpresa, nunca pensó que su amiga terminaría con su rival, aun así, se alegraba que ella por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien, solo sentía algo de pena por la chica adoradora de cerdos, Akari.

—¿Por cierto Ukyo? Como le va Ryoga y a Konatsu llevando el negocio…

Recobro la compostura la cocinera, torció un poco la mueca y respondió.

—No muy bien, han mejorado pero el hecho de que Ryoga se pierde a la hora de entregar los pedidos, creo que lo mejor será contratar a alguien más…

—No entiendo por qué lo mandas a realizar las entregas cuando sabes perfectamente bien como es su sentido de orientación…

Ukyo inflo sus pómulos y hablo un poco apenada.

—El caso es, él se pierde adentro del Uchans, debes en cuando le es difícil ir con el correcto cliente que ordeno…

Ranma parpadeo un par de veces asombrado, próximamente estallo en risa al imaginarse la situación de Ryoga.

—¡No-no te rías de el! No es como si lo hiciera apropósito…

—Jaja…lo siento, jaja…pobre Ryoga…

Los dos siguieron hablando de diversos temas; la escuela, los deberes, vida personal, etcétera. Sin que se dieran cuenta, la cuesta de sol empezó a asomarse en el horizonte por lo que se pusieron en marcha para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

La universidad donde ahora estudiaban se hallaba en el distrito de Suginami, un punto intermedio entre Nerima y Shibuya por lo que para ir a sus hogares era necesario hacer poco más de una hora de trayecto en metro.

Sin embargo, debido a la hora, Ranma decidió pasarse por la facultad en la cual estudiaba Asuka por lo que se despidió de Ukyo y se encamino a dicho lugar.

* * *

><p>La briza conjugada con la venidera noche daba un clima bastante refrescante, era verano por lo que caía de maravilla ese fresco.<p>

Al caminar por el largo del campus las farolas que se hallaban a los lados de los caminos poco a poco se empezaron a encender como si fichas de dominó en caída se trataran.

Recorrió un par de salones en busca de su chica, aunque sin mucho éxito. Una vez que creyó que ella había partido a casa por sí sola, decidió hacer lo mismo, afortunadamente, al doblar en un esquina logro visualizarla acompañada de un amigo de clase.

Frunció un poco el ceño al ver como ella sonreía a los chistes o anécdotas que le contaba el chico que caminaba a su lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entro a escena y se presentó a Asuka la cual salto de alegría al verlo. Sin ocultar la menor efusividad que sentía, tomo a su novio por su cuello haciendo uso de sus manos, y sin el menor arrepentimiento acerco su rostro para estampar un tierno beso en los labios del chico.

El contacto con sus labios fue cálido, seguía sin acostumbrarse a que ella saltara de esa forma hacia él, no era que le desagradara ese hecho, pero definidamente bastaría bastante tiempo para que pudiera recibir un beso sin que su corazón se alebrestara como la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Una vez que se desprendieron, el volteo para un lado, evitando el contacto visual con Asuka, completamente apenado y hablo entrecortadamente.

—¿Aca-acabaste tu-tus labores?

Ella asintió positivamente. Tras despedirse de su amigo, empezó a caminar a un lado de Ranma mientras se ponían en marcha para llegar lo más pronto posible a casa.

El cielo ya estaba completamente obscuro por lo que indicaba que la noche había llegado.

**Tomoya-san**


	21. Tu voz

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**No está muerto aquel que puede mentir eternamente, incluso con extraños eones la muerte puede morir…**_

Era verano por lo que aquellas nueves de color grisáceo desentonaban de gran manera a la época que se vivía, además, la temperatura había descendido bastante y el ambiente cargaba con una atmosfera pesada. Contraria a la estación que se vivía, esos fenómenos meteorológicos conjugaban de gran manera con los ánimos que se vivían en la residencia de los Tendo.

Todos esos cambios climatológicos se dieron días atrás, justo en el momento en que el maestro Happosai había caído enfermo, con el pasar de los días la casa de los Tendo fue cubierta poco a poco por una abrumadora sombra que anunciaba la muerte a la vez que reclamaba una víctima más.

Todos los que habitaban ahí sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, aun así, se negaban a ver la realidad, y más aún el señor Tendo que no quería creer que la muerte de su maestro se avecinaba.

Llamaron a un par de médicos para revisar el estado de salud del maestro, ningún supo dar algún diagnóstico de la situación que atravesaba. Como último recurso llamaron al doctor Tofu (debido al casorio de Kasumi, el joven médico marco distancia con los Tendo) para que este atendiera a Happosai.

Justo como esperaron, aquel pazguato doctor supo decir que era lo que le pasaba, sin embargo, las noticias eran desalentadoras.

Palabras más, palabras menos, pero lo que dijo el joven médico fue algo así, "_Él ha agotado todo el tiempo que disponía para vivir_", mas desgarrador aun fue la esperanza de vida que le calculaba la cual no pasaba de un par de días más.

Se preguntaran, ¿Cómo es posible que aquel viejo mañoso fuera a morir así de la nada?, sobre todo cuando la semana pasada seguía robando las prendas interiores que "encontraba" en sus caminatas nocturnas.

La explicación fue algo vaga por parte del doctor Tofu, pero al parecer, él maestro estaba provocando un desbalance de energías en el mundo, todo el poder y sabiduría que había acumulado a lo largo de sus años empezaba a tirar más del lado de su balanza, es por eso que la naturaleza entro en acción y poco a poco empezó a drenar la vida de él.

Aquella habitación que antes había sido adornada con prendas íntimas de todos los colores al igual que modelos, hoy en día, se encontraba al completo desnudo al igual que la penumbra la engullía.

En el centro, descansaba el inerte cuerpo de Happosai, a su lado se hallaba uno de sus discípulos, Soun, el cual velaba a su maestro en sus últimos días de vida.

Hizo un esfuerzo monumental, pero como pudo, en un momento de lucidez logro medio incorporarse logrando así la atención del señor Tendo el cual corrió a su auxilio.

—¿Qué sucede maestro?

Pregunto con un desbordante tono preocupación en su voz.

El respiraba entrecortadamente, cada bocanada de aire provocaban demasiado dolor en su pecho, como si un sinfín de agujas a los atravesaran, aun así, logro hablar con la suficiente claridad para ser escuchado.

—So-un, ne-necesito ver a Genma y a Ran-ranma…ellos…necesito verlos…

Aquel esfuerzo que hizo por hablar e incorporarse, provoco que se desvaneciera y quedara de nuevo dormido. Más sorprendente aun fue el ver el semblante del maestro puesto que a pesar del dolor que sentía, aparentemente estaba en paz.

Con sutileza el señor Tendo lo acomodo en su futon mientras repasaba mentalmente las palabras del maestro Happosai.

* * *

><p>Suspiro con cierta melancolía mientras se quitaba sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa y anunciaba su llegada.<p>

Aquel ambiente tan pesado que se sentía en su hogar le resultaba demasiado incómodo. A pesar de ir a la universidad diariamente, estaba al tanto de la situación del maestro Happosai, tal vez no era una persona predilecta de su simpatía al igual que de sus aficiones, pero sabía perfectamente que nada sería igual si el moría.

Levanto su mirada al ver como su hermana la recibía, Akane sonrió de medio lado al ver como ella mantenía una linda sonrisa a pesar de toda la tristeza que se vivía y sentía en el dojo Tendo. Admiraba la fortaleza de su hermana mayor.

—Bienvenida a casa Akane—Dijo con delicadeza.

La artista marcial asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo sigue el maestro?

Se llevó sus manos al vientre al tiempo que su sonrisa se torcía, aquel gesto no auguro nada bueno para la peli-azul, sintió una enorme punzada en la boca de su estómago al ver como su hermana mayor empezaba a llorar levemente.

A tales hechos que presenciaba las conjeturas en su mente se empezaron a hacer, por lo que en su cabeza se llegó a cruzar la peor de las situaciones posibles, que el maestro haya muerto, sin embargo, afortunadamente la entrada de Nabiki en la situación le aclaro un poco las cosas.

Se sorprendió al verla en casa, la última vez que la había visto fue en navidad, quería lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana mediana, pero no era el momento para hacerlo, todo debido a la situación que atravesaban.

—Está bastante mal Akane, el doctor Tofu vino a verlo, el diagnóstico es bastante desalentador…

Con esa información las conexiones se dieron. Bajo su mirada un tanto triste y hablo con temor a lo que escucharía, aun así reunió todo el valor que le fue posible y se preparó para recibir la peor de las noticias.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

—Es cuestión de días, realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Dolor, eso fue lo que sintió al escuchar las palabras de Nabiki, con todas sus fuerzas logro evitar el lagrimear y hablo de nuevo.

—Y papa, ¿Cómo está?

—Bastante mal, no ha querido despegarse de él.

Eso la hacía sentirse más mal aun, odiaba que sus seres queridos tuvieran sentimientos de tristeza, en aquel momento quiso encontrarse con su padre y darle consuelo alguno, aun así, fue detenida por la castaña ya que recomendó que dejaran por un momento solo a su progenitor para que pudiera digerir las cosas.

Observo como su hermana se recargaba en una de las paredes al tiempo que de su bolsillo extraía lo que parecía ser un cigarrillo, de sus bolsas traseras extrajo un encendedor y prendió aquel pitillo. Se sorprendió bastante, era la primera vez que la veía fumar.

Miro atentamente la silueta de su hermana y noto lo mucho que había cambiado, poco quedaba de aquella chica que siempre usaba shorcillos y blusas cómodas al tiempo que siempre traía una revista de moda entre su manos o alguno que otro bocadillo, no, ahora se vestía de una forma más formal, por así ponerlo, además usaba maquillaje entre otras características que resaltaban su figura, había cambiado mucho.

—No me veas con esos ojos—Anuncio Nabiki—Estoy segura que con el tiempo tú también empezaras a fumar, son hábitos que adquieres en la universidad.

Akane parpadeo un par de veces algo confundida, cómicamente negó con su cabeza con demasiada exageración.

—¡No! No es eso, solo pensaba lo mucho que has cambiado a cuando vivías con nosotros…

Con mueca y mirada perspicaz hablo.

—¿Y cuál es tu veredicto hermanita?

—Pienso que te ves más como alguien más madura, más bonita...

Mostro su sonrisa enseñándose complacida por las palabras de su hermana, apago el cigarrillo que tenía en mano y los restos de este los deposito en un pequeño cenicero que estaba en la mesa del centro.

—Tú también has cambiado Akane, puedo decir plenamente que eres hermosa.

Ese halago logro sonrojarla, no era muy común el recibir flores de su avara hermana, pero a pesar de que sus palabras la hicieron sonreír, se sintió estúpida puesto que la situación que se vivía no era apta para estar pensando en esas cosas.

Recobro la tranquilidad y hablo de nuevo la peli-azul.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto a casa.

—Yo también, aunque desafortunadamente el día de hoy tengo que regresar, mañana tengo exámenes parciales—Akane esperaba que se quedara un poco más, realmente sentía que las tres debían de apoyar a su padre en aquel momento tan difícil que se vivía—Afortunadamente mi "uní" tuvo una visita a Tokyo por lo que aproveche, después de todo, oí de Kasumi lo afectado que estaba papa…

—…Si, realmente la ha pasado mal.

—En fin, mejor hablemos de otra cosa, no es lo mío el deprimirme—Llevo uno de sus dedos a su mentó—Mejor dime, ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la universidad?

Bajo su mirada y observo el líquido verdoso de la taza que tenía en manos, en el mismo lugar empezó a girarla procurando quitarle un poco lo caliente y hablo.

—Bien, realmente me ha grado la Toodai, de momento las clases no las he sentido pesadas, además de que Yuka asiste conmigo…aunque, bueno aun no termino de acostumbrarme a estar rodeada de pura chica.

—¿He? Es cierto, había olvidado ese detalle—De forma espontánea Nabiki empezó a reír levemente—Yo realmente no podría estar en tu situación, sería bastante aburrido asistir a una universidad así, sin poder convivir con chicos.

—¿Y por qué lo dices?—Pregunto un tanto confundida.

—Bueno…—Perfectamente logro imitar a un chica cohibida al tiempo que llevaba sus manos al rostro fingiendo una perfecta timidez—Tú me entiendes, ¿No hermanita?—Para rematar, la chica agrego un coqueto giño logrando así sonrojar a Akane la cual entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir su hermana.

Ante la reacción de la peli-azul, ella estallo de risa por lo inocente que podía ser, se recompuso y volvió a hablar.

—¡Era solo una broma! Bueno, no del todo, después de todo estamos en una edad que es bastante normal este tipo de temas…

—¡Yo-yo no he hecho nada de eso en la universidad Nabiki!

—¡Y me alegro Akane! Malo sería que así fuera, después de todo estas en un instituto de señoritas…

Aunque paciera imposible, se ruborizo aún más provocando el furor inmediato de la castaña. Por su parte, pensaba Akane que en cualquier momento le saldría humo blanco de la cabeza.

—Pero bueno, ya que tocamos el tema hermanita, ¿tienes alguno novio escondido por ahí de nosotros?, ¡Prometo no decir nada a papa!

Ella negó de inmediato, aunque no tan abruptamente a como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, se limitó a decir un tranquilo "no" y tomo un pequeño sorbo de su taza.

—Mmm…no me dirás que te has empezado a fijar en…

—¡Te equivocas!—Cayo de forma automática a su hermana al ver hacia donde se dirigía su suposición—Solamente no he conocido a nadie…que me llame la atención.

—Ciertamente, es un alivio escuchar eso, realmente empezaba a preocuparme…

—¡No había por qué preocuparse, para empezar!

—Aun así, no crees que deberías conseguir alguien, no me dirás que planeas retirarte en un convento de monjas hermanita, sé que sería tu decisión, aun así, no me agradaría la idea…

—Deja de dar las cosas por hecho Nabiki, como dije, solamente no he conocido a alguien especial.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento y tras dar la razón a Akane le comunico que faltaba poco para que se fuera de casa por lo que tendría que darse un baño para irse fresca.

Pero antes de que saliera de la habitación, miro una vez más a su hermana la cual la observo con intriga al preguntarse que pudo haberla detenido.

—Antes que lo olvide, papa me pido que contactara al tío Genma, al parecer el maestro quiere verlos por última vez, trate de contactarlos por teléfono pero nadie respondió. Te agradecería si te encargaras de la tarea, deje su número junto al teléfono…

* * *

><p>La escena se había vuelto una constante, aquella donde justo después de regresar de la universidad, a casa, Ranma preparaba la comida tanto para el como para Asuka pues debido a que sus padres habían conseguido trabajo parte de las tareas domésticas recaían en él.<p>

Una vez que puso su guiso en la estufa salió de la cocina y encamino a la sala donde cierta chica descansaba en uno de los sofás mientras ojeaba una revista de moda.

—¿No se supone que debes hacer un ensaño?

Pregunto con la ceja alzada el chico, por su parte, ella bajo la revista hasta la altura de sus piernas, hizo una mueca y hablo, aunque con cierto puchero.

—Pienso hacerlo al rato…

—Si claro, justo como la última vez…

Cómicamente la chica llevo la revista a su rostro en un intento por cubrir la timidez y el rubor que surgió repentinamente. Ranma parpadeo un par de veces mientras el rubor también surgía en su rostro al ver que sus mentes habían llegado al mismo punto.

Aun con revista en mano, la chica empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

—Bueno, si somos honestos, tú tienes la culpa que no hiciera mi trabajo la vez pasada…

—¡Mi-mi culpa!—Se levantó de su asiento debido a lo sobresaltado que estaba, desvió la mirada apenado y contesto—¡Tam-tampoco es como si hubieras puesto resistencia…!

Repentinamente, el estruendo del sonar del teléfono interrumpió a la pareja de jóvenes. Asuka de inmediato se incorporó y tomo el auricular en un intento por recuperarse. Una vez con el teléfono en mano, suspiro profundamente y contesto la llamada.

Aun con el rubor en su rostro, el chico siguió los movimientos de su novia, la vio levantar el teléfono y responder a la llamada con su dulce voz.

Simplemente, cada día que pasaba le encantaba más Asuka, las cosas entre ellos dos no podían ser mejor. Realmente nunca llego a imaginar que terminarían en este punto, sobre todo cuando llego a pensar que estaba "roto" hablando metafóricamente en temas de amor.

Tuvo que salir de su ensoñación luego de que la susodicha lo llamara un par de veces debido a que el chico parecía ido.

—¿Qué-que pasa?

Parpadeo un par de veces, paso su mano derecha sobre su rostro como si tratara de limpiarlo.

Él no lo noto, pero ella torció sus labios levemente como si tratara de ocultar algo, aun así, no fue capaz de hacerlo por lo que se limitó a responder de una forma que pareciera neutral, aunque realmente se preguntaba cómo iba a afectar a su novio las nuevas noticas.

—Mmm…buscan a tu papa.

Enarco su ceja izquierda, era bastante extraño que alguien llamara a su progenitor. Que el recuerde durante el tiempo que llegaron a vivir a Shibuya esta era la primera vez que alguien llamaba buscando a su padre, aunque bueno, conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que había contraído nuevas deudas.

—Huh…¿Sabes quién es?

Torció aún más sus labios, casi hasta transfórmala en un mueca un tanto incomoda, inhalo y exhalo profundamente para posteriormente recobrar el ritmo de la plática. El chico perfectamente la observo, sus expresiones corporales habían cambiado radicalmente hasta el grado de ponerla tensa o incluso un tanto insegura u temerosa, un estado en que pocas veces le había visto así.

Ella hablo con un tono de voz casi taciturno.

—Es esta Akane.

Una leve corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta el grado de tensarlo, por inercia llevo uno de sus manos a su mentón al igual que su ceño se desencajo y sus ojos empezaron a desorbitar.

Estaba bastante apantallado, no pensó escuchar de ella en mucho tiempo, es más, ni siquiera creyó volver a saber de ella, mucho menos espero que lo llamara, aunque bueno, técnicamente Asuka había mencionado que buscaban a su padre, mas no a él.

La curiosidad empezó a llenarlo de gran forma, trato de sonar normal y tranquilo, aunque sí mucho efecto.

—¿Sabes por qué llamo?

—No, solo pregunto por tu papa…—Con cierto temor en voz, ella siguió hablando— ¿Quieres hablarle?

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, desconecto por un momento su raciocino y por instinto movió la cabeza de forma positiva.

Una vez que tomo el auricular en su mano derecha, se tomó su tiempo para inhalar una gran cantidad de aire.

—Bueno.

Sus palabras se estrellaron en la bocina del auricular, al otro lado de la línea hubo silencio después de que hablara el oji-azul, él sabía perfectamente que lo habían escuchado puesto que escucha la respiración un tanto agitada de alguien por el teléfono.

—_**¿…Ranma? ¿Eres tú?**_

Se sorprendió por lo diferente que se escuchaba su voz, aunque claro, había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que la había visto por última vez por lo que era obvio que su voz se hiciera, como decirlo, más madura. La suya había hecho lo mismo.

—…sí…

Las siguientes palabras que ella menciono lo sorprendieron bastante, y no por el significado de estas, si no por el tono en que las decía, se escuchaba, bien. Siempre creyó que si se volverían a ver, ella mantendría algún recelo alguno a su persona por la forma en que se dieron el último adiós.

—_**Vaya…realmente suenas distinto, tu voz es diferente, como decirlo, más madura…**_

De alguna forma, dicha declaración logro cohibirlo por un momento. Asuka logro notar ese estado puesto que apareció un poco de rubor en el rostro de Ranma, sin embargo, aunque le intrigaba que pudo haber causado para que su novio se pusiera así, decidió no darle importancia al asunto.

Confiaba en él, por lo que sin decir una sola palabra, se retiró de la sala buscando dar un poco de privacidad a Ranma. Ella decidió darle un ojo al guisado que se cocía en la cocina.

Siguiendo la conversación de Ranma con Akane. El esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y hablo.

—…Tú también suenas diferente.

—_**Je, bueno, ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que nos vimos, es lógico que haya cambios…**_

Los dos callaron mientras que sus mentes los llevaron a aquel día que se despidieron. Para romper aquel silencio incomodo que se presentara Akane empezó a reír levemente.

—_**Jeje… creo que no es el momento de recordar ese tipo de cosas…el pasado es solo eso…**_

Parpadeo este Ranma a la vez que asintió.

—…Si, bueno, he escuchado que buscas a mi padre, ¿no?

Al otro lado de la línea, una vez que Akane recordó el por qué había llamado, sus ánimos se apagaron un tanto y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con un tono entristecedor.

—_**Así es, aunque también el asunto que quiero tratar con el tío Genma es algo que te incumbe a ti.**_

Su repentino cambio de voz no le auguro nada bueno.

—¿…De que se trata?

Al otro lado de la línea se empezaron a escuchar gimoteos, una situación que desconcertó a Ranma de gran manera. El impacto se hizo mayor cuando escucho las palabras entrecortadas de Akane a causa del inminente llanto.

**Tomoya-san**


	22. Confianza

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Aprendiendo a querernos**

**Capítulo 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aun con el semblante tan sereno que provocaba la desesperación en otros debido a las circunstancias en las que estaban, Genma seguía tan inexpresivo a como recibió la noticia. Tuvo que pasar cierto tiempo para que después de una más que larga prolongación de tiempo hicieran gesto o movimiento alguno.

Con lentitud acomodo sus gafas apoyado gracias a uno de sus dedos, seguidamente soltó un gran suspiro.

El hombre del turbante se levantó de su asiento y con un tono taciturno pronuncio las siguientes palabras lo suficientemente fuerte y claro a la vez para ser escuchado.

—Nos iremos en unas horas, antes quiero descansar un poco…

Sin soltar algún vocablo más, simplemente se retiró de la instancia mientras arrastraba los pies y se encaminaba a su recamara.

Mientas en la sala, los dos restantes seguían tal cuales respecto a sus expresiones y pensamientos una vez después de que Genma se retirara. Por su parte, Nodoka realmente sentía pena respecto a las noticias del maestro de tantos años de su marido pero lo que más le afligía era el verlo tan decaído a él, era poco común verlo en ese estado.

En cuanto a Ranma, realmente no conseguía del todo el creerse lo que estaba pasando. Es cierto que había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que vio por última vez a Happosai por lo que diversas cosas pueden pasar, aun así, el pensar si quiera en que la muerte de aquel viejo libidinoso, parece simplemente algo inaudito puesto que era una persona bastante fuerte, incluso llego a pensar que posterior a su propia muerte ese viejo rabo verde seguiría más que vivo y coleando.

Aparentemente no era así.

Su mente evocó un sinfín de peleas que llego a sostener con aquel viejo. Después de hacer su debido análisis de dichas batallas llegaba a la misma conclusión una y otra vez, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera morir?, simplemente esa suposición era algo estúpida, no, era realmente estúpida. Simplemente Happosai tenía una fortaleza tan grande hasta el grado de sacarle unos" cuantos pelos de gallina".

A saber cuántas veces lo mando a volar por los cielos de Nerima y aquel sin vergüenza siempre regresaba con apenas raspones visibles que denotaran sus ataques, ignoraba cuántas rabietas llego a soltar por ese hecho.

La suave y tersa voz de su madre atrajo su atención y lo distrajo de sus pensamientos que se iban conglomerando uno tras otro.

—¿Estas bien Ranma? Tengo entendido que el maestro Happosai fue también tu sensei—Dijo ella.

El chico hecho hacia atrás su cuerpo y con un soplido movió su fleco. Su rostro formo unas muecas para posteriormente responderle a su madre.

—Si…es solo, realmente me cuesta creer que se vaya a morir el viejo. Sé que ya es bastante mayor, pero aun así…

—¿Te cuesta aceptarlo?

El chico observo fijamente a su madre, asintió levemente con la cabeza y prosiguió.

—Simplemente me es difícil de creerlo. A saber cuántos enfrentamientos tuve con él, por lo que sé por experiencia propia lo fuerte que puede ser.

Nodoka se levantó su asiento y empezó a caminar hasta posarse a espaldas de su hijo. Poso una de sus manos en el hombro de este en señal de consuelo alguno y empezó a hablar con terso tono de voz.

* * *

><p>Toco un par de veces aquella puerta verde. No hubo respuesta alguna. Bastante confiado giro la perilla para posteriormente introducirse en el apartamento de Asuka. Tras llamarla un par de veces desde el pie de la entrada, decidió explorar un poco más aquella zona. Primero hecho una ojeada a la sala, después opto por visitar la cocina hasta que finalmente llego hasta la recamara de su novia.<p>

Ya sin tomarse más condolencias, se limitó a abrir la puerta y por fin pudo hallarla, ella se encontraba recostada en su cama, de inmediato pudo notar que la chica tenía puestos los audífonos por lo que comprendió porque no escuchaba sus llamados.

Como un buen artista marcial se introdujo a la habitación eliminando por completo el ruido de sus pisadas, un gesto que sin duda alguna carecía de sentido puesto que ella no lo escuchaba y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Tomo asiento aun lado de Asuka la cual se alteró al sentir el movimiento desconocido en su cama, aunque posteriormente se calmó al ver que solamente era Ranma.

—Hola—Dijo el chico. Ella al tener puesto los audífonos, la música que resonaba en sus oídos le impidió oírlo, aun así, logro entenderle leyendo sus labios por lo que respondió de igual forma el saludo al tiempo que se incorporaba en su cama.

—¿Ya estás bien?—Pregunto con cautela.

—Sí, bueno, disculpa por haber actuado de esa forma hace rato. Es solo que las noticias que recibí me dejaron algo…impactado.

Realmente la forma en como había respondido ante las nuevas de Akane dejaron en un estado de shock al chico. Una vez que colgó la llamada, sin decir muchas explicaciones al igual que ignoro por completo a Asuka fue en busca de su padre el cual trabaja a unas calles de su hogar, necesitaba comunicarle las noticas acerca de Happosai lo más pronto posible.

Tras escuchar las disculpas de su novio, ella desvió levemente su mirada y con algo de temor en voz se limitó a preguntar la única pregunta que rondo en su cabeza en ese instante, mientras empezaba a dibujar círculos imaginarios en la superficie de su cama.

—¿…Tiene algo que ver con esta Akane?

—No realmente…— Replico de forma rápida— ¿Te acuerdas de mi anterior maestro que te conté?

Tuvo que hacer uso de su memoria para poder responder, de sus recuerdos extrajo una conversación de aquellos días cuando apenas se empezaban a contar las cosas que les habían pasado mutuamente.

—¿Te refieres al maestro…Happosai? ¿Así se llamaba? ¿No?

—Sí.

—¿…Qué sucede con él? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Al parecer va a morir—Respondió de forma inmediata Ranma. La sorpresa en la facciones de esta Asuka no se dieron a esperar, no creía las noticias eran tan graves—Fue por eso que llamo esta Akane, para avisarnos…

En un acto casi por inercia, la chica lanzo sus largos y delineados brazos logrando así capturar al oji-azul el cual no hizo replica alguna al acto, solamente se limitó a pasar sus brazos por la cintura de ella logrando así aferrarse más a ella.

—¿Estas bien Ranma?—Susurro con un tono de voz tan dulce el cual fue suficiente para embriagar al chico por completo y así olvidarse momentáneamente de todo.

—No lo sé—Replico posteriormente a una pausa prolongada—Realmente nunca sentí aprecio por él, sin embargo…

Bajo la voz, se reprimió mentalmente debido a lo que se había cruzado fugazmente por su cabeza. Gentilmente, esta Asuka tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Ranma logrando que este la mirara de lleno a los ojos.

—¿Qué Ranma?

Dudo pero hablo logrando esclarecer un poco su mente.

—Supongo que tengo algo de admiración…por ese viejo verde…solo un poco.

—Si es así ¿No deberías ir a verlo?

—De hecho, venía a avisarte que en unas horas iremos a Nerima.

Paso su mirada por todo el cuarto en busca de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dar apoyo al chico.

—Siento mucho lo de tu maestro ¿En serio es tan grave lo que tiene?

—Eso parece…no se mucho de los detalles, solo me dijo que era cuestión de días para…bueno…tu sabes—Respondió neutralmente aunque con la mirada perdida.

Sin decir más, gentilmente Asuka abalanzo su brazos mientras capturaba el fornido cuerpo del chico entre ella. Ya cerca de oído, susurro en él.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo Ranma?

El chico tardo pero respondió a la pregunta— ¿…Estas segura de que quieres ir?

Aquella linda jovencita frunció el ceño e inquirió las suposiciones del artista marcial.

—…Bueno, tienes tarea y examen mañana, además…ya sabes, estaría esta Akane ahí…¿No te molestaría verla?

Sus facciones cambiaron hasta el grado de tornarse neutras, se tomó una prolongada pausa y hablo—…Siendo honesta, antes guardaba recelo hacia ella por todo lo que te hizo, no es justo por lo que te hizo pasar…pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, además creo que ya pago lo suficiente por sus errores.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunto haciendo alusión a lo último dicho por ella.

—…Bueno—Desvió su mirada un poco apenada—Te perdió a ti.

El reacciono de la misma forma que había hecho ella, sin embargo con el tiempo una traviesa sonrisa se asomó de sus labios llamando la atención de Asuka.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto extrañada.

—…Nada, es solo que…bueno llegue a pensar que tal vez te sentirías un poco…celosa.

Con una mirada curiosa respondió—¿Y eso por qué?

—Bueno…si tu vieras a un ex tuyo, probablemente no lo tomaría muy bien que digamos…

Rio levemente, mostro aquella sonrisa que tanto le encantaba al oji-azul—Es lo bueno de tener un auto control—Saco su lengua muy pícaramente, después poso una de sus manos en el rostro de Ranma provocando que este enrojeciera levemente por el acto—Además confió en ti—Esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer logrando embriagarlo una vez—Sé que me quieres y bueno, como lo dije el pasado es el pasado—Aquel tono rojizo hizo acto de presencia en los pómulos de la chica—…Ahora tú estás conmigo.

Aquella danza visual había comenzado, como si fueran atraídos como los imanes, sus rostros se empezaron a acercar peligrosamente con toda la intención de juntar sus labios y fundirlos en un anhelado beso, sin embargo, la abrupta interrupción de su madre evito que el acto se realizase.

Nodoka un tanto sonrojada llevo su mano derecha a la boca callando aquel "lo siento" tímidamente. Respecto a los chicos, tras ser descubiertos tomaron una considerable distancia entre ellos al tiempo que conjugaban la aceleración de su corazón y los tintes de su rubor.

Sin ocultar la alegría por el acto que su hijo estuvo a punto de hacer, informo al oji-azul que partían al Dojo Tendo por lo que tenían que irse ya, además que pasarían la noche allá por lo que le pidió que llevara las cosas necesarias para su estadía. Tras informar el mensaje decidió dar un poco de privacidad a la pareja para que continuaran en lo suyo, claramente hubo la debida insinuación al igual que apoyo de Nodoka para su hijo.

El silencio duro poco pues tras la salida de la madre de Ranma puesto que el chico vocifero que ya tenía que irse, no sin antes brindar un fugaz pero a la vez tierno beso en la frente de Asuka la cual sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el acto de su amado.

—Mañana cuando acabe mi examen, iré a Nerima contigo—Informo la chica una vez que el chico se despegó de ella.

Sonrió genuinamente y hablo—Te estaré esperando.

El chico salió de la habitación dejando atrás a Asuka, la cual tras escuchar como su puerta principal se cerraba, decidió dejar el descanso que había empezado y así comenzar con sus deberes.

* * *

><p>Tras abrir aquella puerta corrediza, el silencio tan ensordecedor que había en la habitación impacto de lleno en su rostro. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver el cuerpo de Happosai tan inmóvil en medio del cuarto. Poso su mirada en la hermosa mujer que velaba por el a su lado.<p>

—¿Dónde está nuestro Papa Kasumi?

La mayor levanto la mirada y observo a su pequeña hermanita la cual permanecía al pie de la puerta.

—Fue a descansar por un momento, ha estado cuidando al maestro por varios días que descuido su sueño.

Tras soltar una bocanada de aire, cerró la puerta que había detrás de ella, posteriormente tomo asiento a un lado de Kasumi.

—Eso también aplica para ti, desde que se enfermó el maestro no has hecho más que preocuparte tanto por el cómo de Papa. Si no te cuidas tú también vas a enfermar, eso no sería nada benéfico para el bebe.

Bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada, estaba al tanto de la situación, aun así, simplemente no podía ignorar o evitar el preocuparse por su padre al igual que por Happosai.

Ignoro sus pensamientos y hablo—Ya hablaste con mi Tía.

Respondió de forma positiva.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Dijo que ya venían para acá, acepto a que se quedaran en la casa mientras pasaba…todo.

Kasumi sonrió de medio lado, pidió la mano de su hermana menor con el fin de solicitar su ayuda para incorporarse del suelo.

—Entonces tengo que ir a preparar sus cuartos…

—De eso nada—Akane impidió que siguiera hablando y expuso sus argumentos por el cual no podía seguir sus actividades la hogareña hermana.

—Como te dije necesitas descansar, deja que yo me encargue de preparar los cuartos, tu cuida por ahora al maestro, cuando acabe quiero que vayas a dormir, yo estaré con el después.

Le dedico una sonrisa enternecedora, sin muchas opciones acepto por lo que su hermana dio la media vuelta para ultimar los detalles para la llegada de los Saotome.

Antes de que cruzara la puerta, su hermana se dirigió hacia ella con una pregunta.

—Vas a estar bien Akane, será la primera vez que te reencuentres con el después de tanto tiempo…

Hablando de espaldas respondió.

—…Si, lo estaré—Giro su cabeza para dar la cara a su hermana—No tienes de que preocuparte…eso ya quedo en el pasado—Respondió con la duda inundando su mente.

En incontables veces se llegó a decir ella misma que las cosas con Ranma habían acabado, aun así, no sabía por qué la ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos, una ansiedad que crecía con el escurrir del tiempo. Entre más se acercaba la hora de su reencuentro los nervios afloraban, un hecho el cual reprimía pues las situación que se vivía no era para albergar ese tipo de trivialidades en ella.

Con suspiro en boca salió de la habitación buscando el cuarto donde pasarían los Saotome la noche. Una vez que atravesó la recamara donde se hospedarían era madamas y nada menos que el cuarto que con anterioridad habían ocupado tanto Ranma como su padre en la prolongada época que llego a compartir el techo con su ex-prometido.

Recuerdos fugaces cruzaron su mente evocando aquellas mañanas en las cuales, ella misma lo despertaba de formas poco ortodoxas. Rió para sí misma al recordar la infinidad de veces que llego a verter cubetas de agua encima del chico para así lograr levantarlo para así asistir a la preparatoria.

Una nostálgica y la vez añorante sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Realmente extrañaba aquellos días.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por alegar aquellos fantasmas. Se acercó al closet de la habitación para así sacar los futones necesarios para que los Saotome descansen en aquella habitación. Tras colocarlos en el suelo y acomodarlos debidamente para que sus próximos invitados tuvieran un espacio cómodo que dormir.

Acabada su labor, decidió quedarse en la posición en la que estaba por un momento, al levantar su mirada pudo observarse en aquel espejo cuadrado que había en el lugar, justamente a un lado del closet del cual había extraído los futones.

Observo por un instante su figura, por un momento en aquel reflejo se empezó a difuminar y transformar hasta convertirla en la imagen que tenía hace un par de años. Frente a ella se hallaba una linda chica la cual vestía un sweater amarillo y falda roja, observo las facciones de aquella jovencita, examino cada detalle de su pequeño cuerpo. De la nada empezó a notar como aquella figura femenina empezaba a sufrir de cambios, era como si de la nada empezar a crecer, a madurar hasta lograr igualar el aspecto que hoy mantenía.

Y ahí estaba su reflejo, las comparaciones con su "yo" del pasado no se hicieron esperar, simplemente se había vuelto toda una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Aquel espejo de nueva cuenta empezó a transformarse hasta el grado de mostrar la joven figura de Ranma, justamente aquel retrato mental que mantenía de el en sus gratos recuerdos.

Lucia su característica camisa china roja sin mangas al igual que su pantalón negro y zapatillas del mismo color. A pesar de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo mantenía su recuerdo a imagen viva.

Las preguntas acerca de cuanto había cambiado surgieron. Hace nada había logrado entablar una breve conversación con el chico, al momento que escucho la varonil voz de él, una corriente eléctrica erizo su cuerpo y afloro esos nervios que desde aquel momento no daban tregua alguna. En aquel instante su imaginación empezó a maquilar lo cambiado que estaba el chico, sin embargo los resultados no fueron positivos, por más que intento cambiar la imagen que mantenía en su recuerdo de Ranma le fue imposible cambiar por otro.

Aquel repentino vacío que sintió en la boca del estómago, derrumbaron todas sus dudas, aparentemente no había olvidado del todo a su ex-prometido, aquellos sentimientos que mantenía en el pasado aún permanecían vivos dentro de ella.

La necesidad de verlo tras llegar a la conclusión fue fuerte, sin embargo evoco aquella despedida en año nuevo. Una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro, llego a la conclusión que tal vez aquel chico no compartía la ansiedad de verla.

Ignorando aquella figura del pasado que se presenciaba en el espejo, salió de aquella habitación de tantos recuerdos y bajo las escaleras buscando la recamara de Happosai para así revelar a su hermana mayor.

En aquel instante quería alejar de su pensamiento aquella mirada azulada que desde hace cierto tiempo no pensaba en ella.

* * *

><p>Tras adentrarse a los distritos de Nerima, aquella familia de tres integrantes caminaba lo que restaba de camino al Dojo Tendo. Mientras que tanto Genma y Nodoka caminaban sin prisa por el pavimento del distrito, el chico lo hacía por las rejas y bardas que distinguían a aquel distrito.<p>

Desde aquel momento que entraron a la prefectura de Nerima, los recuerdos de su estadía comenzaron a llenarlo, de la nada empezó a notar que probablemente extrañaba aquellos días de locura de su vida, sonrió un tanto extrañando al hacer esa conjetura.

Al pasar de lado a lo que una vez fue el local de comida china que mantenían tanto Shampoo y su abuela, ahora había cambiado para transformarse en un mero local de comida Japonesa. Tras preguntarse brevemente como se encontraría su antigua autoproclamada prometida, noto que se encontraban a cuadras del hogar de los Tendo.

Aquel lugar que llego a considerar con un hogar, una palabra que durante mucho tiempo ignoro el significado de esta dada la vida nómada que mantenía junto a su aprovechado padre.

Ignoro aquella ansiedad que sentía en ese instante, simplemente la atribuyo al hecho de haber regresado ahí después de tanto tiempo.

En aquel instante quería llegar de una buena vez al Dojo, el encontrarse una vez con la familia Tendo, saber cómo se encontraba cada uno, incluyendo a la mordaz Nabiki Tendo y curiosamente, mantenía cierta expectación por encontrarse con esta Akane.

Tras aquella conversación que habían mantenido se preguntó que tanto había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. También estaba el maestro, simplemente no podía creer que aquel anciano estaba en sus últimos días, necesitaba verlo para poder creer y vencer su increencia.

* * *

><p>Una vez que cruzaron el pórtico de la casa, anunciaron su llegada la cual fue rápidamente respondía por Kasumi la cual estallo en jubileo al ver a los Saotome, de igual forma respondió Nodoka al ver el vientre crecido de ella y sin decir muchas palabras atrajo a la mayor de las Tendo hacia su brazos. Se limitó a felicitarla por su embarazo.<p>

A unos pasos atrás solemnemente Genma secundo a su esposa. Por su parte, Ranma no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, un tanto incrédulo también dio las buenas por el embarazo y distraídamente soltó lo afortunado que era el Dr. Tofu.

Algo cohibida desvió la mirada y hablo—En realidad no…no es de el

Los presentes se sorprendieron, tras pedirle Nodoka que más adelante le contara con más precisión los detalles de su embarazo, Genma se puso a un lado de su esposa mientras miraba con cautela a Kasumi y tocia un poco para poder darle una entonación adecuada a lo que estaba por decir.

—¿Dónde está tu padre hija?

Aquel comentario los trajo de nuevo a la realidad, su rostro se nublo un poco e informo que se encontraba en la habitación del maestro Happosai.

Suspiro y conservando su increíble y la vez perturbadora calma pidió ser llevado al lugar solicitado. La mayor de las Tendo asintió y así comenzaron el trayecto hasta la estadía donde se hallaba su antiguo maestro.

Una vez que se encontraban a las afueras de aquella recamara, se detuvieron por unos instantes para poder prepararse mentalmente a lo que estaba por suceder. En ese instante solamente permanecían tanto Ranma como su padre frente aquella puerta corrediza, tanto Kasumi y Nodoka decidieron dar privacidad a ambos con su maestro por lo que se retiraron a la estancia de estar.

—Entramos ya papa—Hablo tácitamente el chico.

Sin palabras respondió a su hijo por lo que una vez que abrieron aquella puerta, tras introducirse pudieron observar en primer plano el pequeño cuerpo de Happosai, a un lado de él yacían tanto Soun y Akane.

El patriarca de los Tendo al ver a su amigo de tantos años se incorporó para así poder darle correctamente la bienvenida la cual acepto en el hombre de turbante, sin muchas palabras que decir se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo compartiendo así el dolor que sentían en esos momentos.

Ranma pasó la mirada de su padre y observo a Happosai con cierta incredulidad, no podía creer que aquel poderoso maestro se encontrara tan débil en aquel futon—Maldición…—Grazno y hablo lo suficientemente bajo al tiempo que cerraba sus manos en forma de puño en un intento por expulsar los sentimientos que mantenía en aquel instante.

Tras exhalar cambio la dirección de su mirada y la dirigió a la única mujer que había en el lugar, la cual mantenía una más que penetrante vista hacia su persona. Si bien lucia distinta, el color de iris de aquellos ojos le informo la identidad de ella.

**Notas finales de autor**

Lo sé, créanme que estoy más que consiente del tiempo que me tardo en actualizar la historia. Como lo había mencionado en "Mi vida después de Ti" entre mi vida universitaria y el hecho de que la inspiración se esfumo de la nada, tuve un sinfín de borradores que de distintas formas narraban el capítulo, sin embargo ninguno me llenaba lo suficiente el ojo por lo que la mayoría no pasa de eso, ser simples borradores. Fue una tortura ya que sabía más que bien lo que quería para este capítulo, aun así el plasmar las ideas en texto me costó bastante. Con solo comentar que llevo meses cocinando este capítulo T.T

Agradezco los comentarios del capítulo pasado, ojala que esta nueva parte les haya sido de su agrado y si es el caso espero pueden dejar un comentario para hacérmelo saber.

Sin decir mucho más, con este capítulo entramos en el último tramo que queda para así finalizar la historia. Y para aquellos que piden un regreso entre Ranma y Akane, les digo que la posibilidad sigue presente al igual que un posible final junto a Asuka.

Por mi parte es todo así que me despedido y prometo que la próxima vez que nos leamos será pronto.

**Tomoya-san**


End file.
